Rise of the Big Four
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Jack finds a young girl in a tower and she can SEE him! But what's with this book about a fairy? And this Scottish and Viking kids who can see him as well? A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons FF. All of this takes place in modern times and BEFORE Rise of the Guardians. This story will have NO Jackunzel, but PLENTY of Mericcup. Rated T for Child Abuse and Neglect.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I know, I know. I have my fic New Life to work on (along with others), but I AM OBSESSED WITH THESE FOUR! But for those of you reading New Life…I will be putting Nicole in this story along with a new OC. Nicole will come in towards the end though. Some things will be the same about her and some will be different. I hope you all enjoy. Oh, and as stated in the summary…there will NOT be any Jackunzel in this fic. I am a FlynnXRapunzel fan all the way, but there will be Mericcup! I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, How to Train your Dragon, or Tangled.**

Jack flew around on his back sadly. The sun was just setting, but you could still see a pale outline of the moon. Jack flew over a forest, but he wasn't really paying attention to the scenery. He sighed and pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and looked at the moon, "Is this the only reason I'm here?" he asked, "To bring winter? Am I to be walked through for eternity?"

The moon didn't answer. Jack sighed, but then yelled in pain, "What the-tower?" he asked.

Jack looked up and spotted a window. He flew inside and was slowly removing his hood when he saw a little girl singing as her mother brushed her hair, "Why can't I go outside?" the little girl asked.

"Because the world is a dangerous and cruel place," the mother replied, "You are to stay in this tower where it's safe. Do you understand, Flower?"

"Yes mommy," the little girl said.

The mother stood up, "Into bed," she said.

The little girl had trouble climbing into the high bed, but eventually got up, "Night mommy," she said.

The mother just left. Jack floated over the little girl. The little girl looked up befuddled, "Who are you?" Jack fell to the ground in shock, "And why didn't mommy yell at you to leave?"

"Whoa…back up," Jack said looking at the little girl, "You can see me?"

"Am I…not supposed to?" the little girl asked confused.

Jack laughed happily, "You can see me…you can see me!" he floated around ecstatically.

The little girl just giggled quietly, "Who are you?" she asked, "Because you look like the boy from the story mommy reads to me about winter."

"What boy? What story?" Jack asked.

Rapunzel carefully and quietly climbed out of the high bed and grabbed a light blue book, "This one…" she showed the book to Jack, "It's about a winter fairy named Jack Frost."

Jack's heart jumped, "There's a book about me?" he asked softly taking the book, "Wait…fairy? Since when am I a fairy?"

The girl giggled, "Mommy forgot to read it to me," she said, "Can you?"

Jack looked at the no-older-than-five-year-old girl and smiled softly, "Only if you tell me your name," he said.

"Rapunzel," she said, "But mommy likes to call me Flower a lot."

Jack picked Rapunzel up easily in one arm, "Well, Rapunzel," he said smirking, "Let's see how well this book portrays me, shall we?"

Rapunzel giggled quietly.

* * *

Jack flew towards the United Kingdom once Rapunzel was sound asleep, but made a mental note to return the tower sometime tomorrow. Jack flew around Scotland and spotted a rather big mansion, "Well, somebody's rich," Jack stated.

Jack noticed a little girl, about a year younger than Rapunzel, run out, "Merida!" Jack winced slightly at angry woman's voice, "Get back here! A lady does go out this late! Merida!"

Jack followed the little girl, who he assumed to be Merida, just to make sure she didn't get hurt. Merida suddenly stopped when she tripped over her long dress and fell in the mud caused by the rain that was falling. Jack landed and slowly approached the crying little girl. Merida turned to Jack and Jack froze, "Who are you?" she whimpered.

Jack wasn't that shocked as he was when Rapunzel asked the same question, "I think you know," he replied and made a small snowflake land on her nose.

Merida had tears in her eyes. Jack wiped some mud away from her left eye, "What happened?" he asked softly.

Merida sniffled, "Mommy doesn't like me," she said.

"Oh, I don't think that's true," Jack said, "I'm sure she loves you."

Merida shook her head, "Mommy doesn't like me," she said, "She wants me to do things I don't like or want to do. I don't get half the stuff she wants me to do," Jack looked at Merida sadly, "She tried to make my hair straight. I don't like my hair straight! I like it just the way it is!"

Jack picked Merida up, "Well," he said smirking, "How about we go see, hmm?"

Jack flew back to the mansion and stood on a nearby tree's branch, "You were too hard, Elinor!" a rather rich looking man yelled, "She's only four for Pete's sake! You can't expect her to learn all you want her too now!"

The woman cried into her hands, "We'll never find her in this light!" she said into her hands.

"See?" Jack whispered, "Your mother just doesn't know what to do. She's learning."

Merida nodded. Jack set the muddied Merida down near the edge of the forest. Merida ran to her parents, "Merida!" they yelled, surprised, yet happy, and the family hugged.

Jack smiled softly and watched as the family walked back inside. Merida stopped and looked at Jack before waving and smiling.

* * *

Jack was over-joyed. In less than one day he had two kids who could see him. Jack was currently in Ireland bringing more snow and some ice. Jack stopped the wind when he spotted a boy just sitting on his house's porch. He looked about Merida's age. Jack tilted his head and floated in front of the boy and found him looking at the ground sadly. Suddenly, the boy looked up and clumsily fell of the porch with a yelp. Jack winced, "Uh, sorry," Jack said, "Can you see me?"

The boy looked up, "Yes…" he said, "How are you flying?"

Jack laughed, "Out of the three kids who can see me, you're the first to ask that," he said, "And I'm the reason for all the snow and ice here."

"Jack Frost?" the boy asked shocked.

"Bingo," Jack said smiling.

"I thought you were a fairy," the boy said.

Jack sweat dropped, "Okay, I need to burn those books…" he said, but then turned to the boy, "You know me, how about returning the favor? What's your name?"

The boy looked down and moved to sit crisscross on the ground, "My name's kinda stupid…" he said.

Jack stood his staff straight up on the ground and sat on the top, "Oh, come on, no name's stupid," he said.

The boy drew a small circle in the snow, "Hiccup," he said.

"Ah," Jack said smiling, "You must be of Viking decent. Not the worst Viking name I've heard."

Hiccup smiled at Jack, but then it disappeared, "All the other kids think my name is weak and stupid," he said.

"Well, did you know Albert Einstein was called stupid for part of his life?" Jack asked.

Hiccup blinked, "Who?" he asked.

Jack laughed, "What I'm trying to say is that the people who are picked on, are usually the people who end up famous or in history books," he said then ruffled Hiccup's hair, "You'll find something that'll make those other kids do a double take."

Hiccup smiled and giggled, "Hiccup!" a female voice called, "Time for bed!"

"Coming mom!" Hiccup yelled then turned to Jack, "I have to, um…"

"Go," Jack said taking his staff off the ground and floating, "Don't want you getting in trouble."

Hiccup grinned and entered his house. Jack smirked back and flew off. Jack spotted Hiccup looking out his window. Jack saluted with two fingers his smirk never leaving his face. Hiccup smiled before going back into his room. Jack beamed at the moon, "I guess I am doing something right," he said before finishing up what he needed to do in Ireland.

* * *

The next morning Jack flew into Rapunzel's tower and was confused when he saw Rapunzel coloring, "Hey, kiddo," Rapunzel turned and smiled, "Shouldn't you be at school? You're five right?"

Rapunzel looked down sadly, "Mommy says I can't go to school," she said, "She says I don't need to know all the scary things outside this tower."

Jack frowned, "Scary things?" he asked, "I've been around for 300 years and there's nothing _that_ scary about the world."

Rapunzel messed with her hair, "Mommy says I'm different," she said.

"How?" Jack asked floating down to the floor, "You look like any other little girl to me."

Rapunzel looked at Jack, "Do you have any boo-boos?" she asked.

Jack blinked, "Well, I have this small bruise on my elbow," he looked at said bruise, "But it should go away in a day or two."

Rapunzel walked over to Jack and put her slightly long hair over his elbow. Jack raised a questioning brow, "Flower, gleam, and glow," Rapunzel sang, "Let your power shine," Jack's eyes widened slightly when Rapunzel's hair began to glow, "Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine…what once was mine," she looked at Jack nervously as she removed her diming hair.

Jack looked at his elbow and went wide eyed when the bruise was gone. Jack looked at Rapunzel in shock, "Mommy says that when I was born people tried to take it for themselves," she showed Jack a little piece of brown hair, "But when its cut, its power goes bye-bye. That's why mommy won't let me outside."

Jack looked out the window, "But you're being deprived of social interaction," he said, "You won't have friends, besides me that is."

Rapunzel looked at Jack sadly, "Where's your mother now?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Rapunzel said, "Mommy is gone in the morning and most of the afternoon."

Jack smirked, "Get dressed," he said, "I'm taking you somewhere."

Rapunzel was shocked, "But mommy…"

"Your mother will never know," Jack smiled.

Rapunzel smiled and ran to her dresser. Jack shook his head and wound up helping Rapunzel get dressed, "Your mother never helped you get dressed?" he asked as he put a pink tank top over Rapunzel's head.

"No…" Rapunzel said, "I usually just stay in my pajamas."

Jack sighed and slipped the little five-year-old into blue jeans, "There," he said, "Now, where are your shoes?"

"Shoes?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack sighed, "Okay, slight change in plans," he said and picked Rapunzel up, "But you're getting interaction with kids your age."

Jack flew out the window. Rapunzel laughed happily then looked around her in awe. Jack smiled at Rapunzel. Suddenly, Jack landed outside Merida's mansion, "Where are we?" Rapunzel asked.

"Scotland," Jack stated, "Wait here."

Jack flew into the mansion, "Hey kiddo," he said when he spotted Merida.

Merida turned and smiled wide, "Jack!" she yelled.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Not here," Merida stated, "They usually gone for long periods of time and leave a babysitter," Merida pointed to the passed out old woman on the couch, "I think she's dead."

Jack chuckled, "She's not, thank goodness," he said, "There's someone I want you to meet," Jack grabbed Merida's hand and led her outside.

Merida gasped slightly when she saw Rapunzel, "Merida, meet Rapunzel," Jack said, "Rapunzel, this is Merida."

Both girls giggled and ran to each other, "I like your hair," Rapunzel said, "It's so frizzy!"

Merida laughed, "Yours is shiny!" she said.

"Hey, can you two play nice for a few minutes while I go get someone else for you to play with?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Merida and Rapunzel yelled happily.

Jack smiled and flew off. Jack arrived in Ireland a few minutes later. He spotted Hiccup on his porch messing with what looked like a marble, "Hiccup," Hiccup turned in shock and smiled.

"Jack!" he yelled.

"Are your parents at work?" Jack asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Good, wanna go play?" Jack asked, "I know two kids who would love to meet you."

"Really?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded and picked Hiccup up. Jack asked the wind to protect Hiccup as he flew back to Scotland. Jack arrived back at Merida's mansion minutes later. Jack and Hiccup found Merida and Rapunzel playing tag, "Hey," Merida and Rapunzel froze and turned to Jack, "Girls, meet Hiccup," Jack set Hiccup down, "Hiccup, this is Merida and Rapunzel."

Merida walked up to Hiccup and he shrunk slightly. Merida smirked and pushed his shoulder slightly, "Your It!" she yelled running away laughing.

Hiccup blinked before laughing and chasing them. Jack smiled, but was suddenly tagged by Hiccup, "Jack's It!" he said and quickly ran away.

Jack smirked, "Oh, big mistake kiddos," he said.

All three kids squealed and ran as fast as their little legs could carry them.

**A/N And that's the first chapter! I would really appreciate any reviews! You don't have to be a member to review my stories! This story is REALLY long AND I have a sequel planned. So, I want to know if I should continue. Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yes, I know it's been a LONG time, but my computer was busted-still is, but not as much. Anyway, I'll try to put chapters up as fast as my computer will allow me. Sorry for the long wait. **

Jack flew into Rapunzel's tower and set the passed out Rapunzel on her bed, "Rapunzel!" Jack froze, but then remembered her mother couldn't see her.

Rapunzel's mother entered and put her hand on her hip and scoffed, "Great," she said annoyed, "Now I have to do this the hard way…" Jack narrowed his eyes.

Rapunzel's mother began to sing the healing song Rapunzel sang and her hair began to glow. Jack went wide eyed when the mother began to look younger. Jack suddenly glared, "She needs protection from the world, huh?" Jack asked as Gothal left, "I think not. I think she needs protection from you."

Jack was about to take Rapunzel, but then froze. Where would he take her? Jack sighed then became determined, "I may not be able to take you away, Rapunzel, but I'm going to make sure you live an as normal life as possible. Starting with school," Jack flew out in search of a school, but then got an idea, "Maybe I can get those three in the same school…" Jack smirked and flew off.

_**Years Later…**_

16-year-old Rapunzel braided her extremely long hair so it was off the ground. Once her hair was braided she looked at her watch on her left wrist and smiled. Jack would be here in half an hour to take her to school. Rapunzel went to her dresser and pulled out the outfit she wanted. She put on the pink tank top that was loose slightly with blue jean shorts that were held with a rope-looking belt and matching pink flats. Rapunzel looked at herself in the mirror and smiled before putting on a necklace that all four of them had; hers was pink, "Well, don't you like your reflection," Rapunzel turned and smiled.

"Jack!" she laughed.

A few years ago, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup dragged Jack to a mall and made him get new outfits. Jack wore a dark blue t-shirt under an opened, thin, black vest, blue jeans, black boots, and a black beanie that made him look a little English. He also wore a silver watch on his left wrist and his light blue version of Rapunzel's necklace while his staff was in his right hand, "Ready to go Punz?" he asked.

Rapunzel nodded and quickly grabbed a pink sunhat with a bow on it and her backpack before running to Jack, "Ready," she stated.

Jack smirked and grabbed Rapunzel around the waist before taking off. Rapunzel laughed and held onto her hat. Jack smirked at Rapunzel before flying higher so people won't be freaked out by a flying girl. Jack soon arrived in Scotland and landed just outside Merida's mansion, "Merida!" Rapunzel and Jack winced at Merida's mother, Elinor's, scream, "You can't go to school dressed like that!"

Merida walked out the door, "You can't control what I wear mother!" she yelled inside, "It fits dress code, so deal!" Merida then slammed the front door closed and angrily walked towards her friends.

Merida's hair was still as wild as ever and now came well past her shoulders. She wore a golden shirt with a black shirt over it so you could only tell she wore a golden shirt underneath because it was longer than the black shirt with black jeans and brown boots. She wore their friendship necklace around her neck; hers was a redish-brown, and a matching watch on her left wrist, "I hate my mother," Merida stated.

"Anybody seen Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"I'm in a tower most of the time, Jack, what do you think?" Rapunzel questioned.

"I haven't seen him," Merida stated angrily, "He may be with Toothless. You know what his father, or anyone else of Viking decent, will do to them both if they found out."

"Don't remind me," the three turned and saw Hiccup walking up, "I'm already on thin ice with my dad because of all the begging to come to school here. You know the history with Vikings and Scots. I think if he knew I was friends with a decedent of the Scot Royals _and_ about Toothless, I think I'd be disowned."

Hiccup wore a black t-shirt with a dark green jacket over it, slightly saggy blue jeans, and brown boots that matched his hair. He also had old fashioned headphones around his neck and his friendship necklace, which matched his jacket. Hiccup put his left hand in his blue jean pocket, "Shouldn't we be going before we're late," Hiccup stated, "Or before someone sees me and tells my dad."

The four friends began walking, well, the three humans walked and Jack floated above them, "So, how are things in the little Viking village of yours?" Merida asked.

Hiccup sighed, "Let's recap the weekend," he stated, "The morning consisted of dad yelling, the other teens' teasing that I can't fight, Gobber trying to help but failing miserably. The evening: repeat the morning, but only half the time. Thank Thor for sleep."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup," Rapunzel said.

"What about you and your mother?" Hiccup asked, "Is she still feeding off your hair?"

Rapunzel sighed and just nodded, "Rapunzel?" Merida asked, "Is…is everything okay?"

Jack looked at Rapunzel, "I…I overheard mother talking last night," she said, "And…and…"

The three stopped, "Rapunzel?" Jack asked.

"Come on, you can tell us," Merida said softly.

Rapunzel closed her eyes tightly, "She…she kidnapped me," the other three went wide eyed, "She took me because apparently my power comes from a flower that was used to heal my real mother," Rapunzel covered her face with her hands, "All these years…I thought she cared, but she just wanted my stupid hair! She calls me Flower and she cares about my hair more than me! How could I have been so…hic…so stupid!"

Merida quickly pulled the sensitive teen and her best friend into a tight hug, "Rapunzel…" Hiccup and Jack said sadly.

"Why was I so stupid?" Rapunzel cried, "I don't even look anything like her!"

"Rapunzel," Hiccup said, "You couldn't have possibly known. A lot of people don't look like one of their parents. Wait…this isn't helping is it?"

Rapunzel continued to cry, "What do I do now?" she asked, "I-I don't want to stay there anymore."

"You can stay with me," Merida stated instantly.

"What?" Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack asked.

"My parents are almost always gone," Merida stated, "And we have plenty of rooms. And that woman doesn't even know you go to school."

Rapunzel looked at Merida with teary eyes, "Really?" she asked.

Merida smiled, "My parents are going to be gone by the time I get home from school," she said, "You can help me watch the Wee Devils. If we bribe them with sweets then they'll keep their mouths shut."

Rapunzel smiled and hugged Merida tightly, "Thank you," she said.

"And we will find your real family, Rapunzel," Jack said smiling.

"That's a promise," Hiccup said nodded.

Rapunzel smiled at her friends, "You guys are the best," she said wiping her eyes.

"I'll bring your clothes tonight," Jack said, "Then give you full detail on that kidnapper's freak out."

The four teens laughed happily, "I love you guys," Rapunzel said, "You're all the family I need."

Merida, Hiccup, and Jack smiled. They soon arrived at the school building, "Well," Jack stated, "I'm needed in the Northern U.S.! I'll see you guys later!"

"Bye Jack!" they waved.

Jack saluted before flying off. The three human teens walked into the high school building, "Hey," Rapunzel said excitedly, "I just realized that because I don't have to get home before…_her_…I can watch you practice, Merida!"

Merida chuckled as Rapunzel began to jump up and down clapping. Hiccup smiled at Rapunzel. Ever since Merida became the first ever Freshman Captain of the Archery Team last year, Rapunzel has wanted to see Merida in action, but, because she had to get back before Gothal got home, she hasn't been able to, "Alright, alright," Merida said, "Calm down. Lucky for you, we have a competition today. You coming too, Hiccup?"

"Have I missed one of your competitions before?" Hiccup asked.

"No," Merida smirked, "Just thought you liked Toothless better than us…"

"Hey!" Hiccup said, "Since when has that ever happened?! I put you guys and Toothless together!"

Merida and Rapunzel laughed, "I'm joking," Merida said, "Sheesh, get a sense of humor."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Jack doesn't know how luckily he is," Hiccup stated, "He doesn't have to go through this torture!"

The three reached their lockers, "I'm sure he knows," Merida said as she grabbed her math textbook, "He sees our homework, remember?"

Rapunzel giggled then took her English workbook and textbook out, "I feel sorry for him," Hiccup stated as he grabbed his History textbook, "I mean, he was brought here by the moon and the moon doesn't even talk to him."

"That is kinda sad…" Rapunzel said, "So…how is he so fun loving all the time?"

Suddenly, the warning bell rang, "Let's not question it," Hiccup said, "As long as he's happy, right?"

"Right," Merida and Rapunzel said smiling.

The three teens then went to their separate classes.

* * *

Jack smiled as he flew around his hometown, "Snow day!" he yelled knowing that these people couldn't hear him.

Jack looked at his watch, "I've got time," he stated and began snowball fights with the kids outside.

Jack smiled then smirked before flying off, not noticing a pair of eyes watching him.

**A/N Please R&R! Please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright! My mom is letting me use her computer to post these chapters! Yay! Sorry for the wait, hopefully now it won't be so long you have to wait for updates. I actually like how this story turned out and want to see what other people think. So, without further ado, the next chapter to Rise of the Big Four. I own nothing!**

Jack entered Rapunzel's tower and began looking for something to carry her clothes in. He finally found an extra backpack. Suddenly, Jack heard Gothal's voice, "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Jack snorted, "Rapunzel…"

Jack continued to pack Rapunzel's clothes, "Rapunzel!" Gothal sounded angry now. Jack finally had all of Rapunzel's clothes packed.

Jack heard the hidden door open, "Rapunzel!" Jack smirked and hid the backpack and waited.

Gothal entered the room and gasped, "No!" she yelled, "No! This can't be! Rapunzel! No!" Gothal ran downstairs.

Jack laughed, "Way to freak out lady," he said then took the backpack and flew away.

Jack looked at his watch, "And I should be able to catch Merida's competition," he said and flew faster.

Jack laughed and spun slightly. Jack arrived at the school just as his friends were coming out, "Jack!" Rapunzel waved.

Jack floated down, "Your clothes madam," he said bowing playfully.

Rapunzel laughed and took the bag, "And that woman is currently having a panic attack," Jack stated.

"Good," Merida said, "Now, come on, I have a competition to win."

"Big head much?" Jack smirked.

"Oh shut up, Frost," Merida said.

Rapunzel jumped excitedly, "I can't wait!" she said happily.

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup smiled at Rapunzel, "Calm down, Punz," Jack said, "It's not really that exciting unless Merida plays."

"Which is most of the time," Merida smirked.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Hiccup!" Hiccup froze and stiffened, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned slowly, "Uh, hi, Astrid…" Hiccup said nervously.

Astrid had long blonde hair that was in a messy ponytail and light blue eyes. She wore a blood red t-shirt with a black skull skirt and matching boots. Astrid grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his shirt, "What…do you think you're doing hanging around a Scot Royal decedent?!" Astrid pointed angrily at Merida.

"I-uh-I-um…" Hiccup gulped.

"Hiccup…" Astrid growled, "Don't tell me you're dating this filth."

"Excuse me?!" Merida yelled stomping up to Astrid, "Who are you calling filth?" she pushed Hiccup and Astrid apart, "And for your information, I wouldn't date Hiccup even I wanted too. If you must know, he has to write a paper on a school sport and just wanted me to show him where the Archery Competition was. So don't just go assuming things!"

Astrid backed away and glared at Hiccup, who winced, "Whatever…" Astrid then left.

Hiccup covered his face with his hands, "I am so getting yelled at when I get home…" he said into them.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Merida growled walking away with her friends close behind.

"Astrid…doesn't have a flight response if that says anything," Hiccup stated, "I admit to having a crush on her a few years back, but that has long passed since I met Toothless."

"Ooo!" Rapunzel said excitedly, "Can I see Toothless?" she asked, "I've always want to meet him. Please?"

Hiccup, Merida, and Jack laughed, "Somebody's enjoying their new freedom," Jack stated.

Rapunzel spun around, "I love this!" she yelled.

"Alright, alright," Merida said, "Calm down," she laughed, "How about we all go see Toothless?"

"I need to feed him anyway," Hiccup said smiling, "And any excuse from going home is good to me."

The group soon arrived at the field, "Good luck!" Rapunzel said as Merida went to go change.

Merida just smirked and entered the changing room, "I think her ego needs to be stuck in the dryer for a while," Hiccup stated.

Jack and Rapunzel smirked lightly, "You love her big ego," Jack said playfully.

Hiccup glared at Jack, "I do not!" he yelled.

Rapunzel giggled, "Oh come on," she said, "It's obvious you both like each other."

"We do not…" Hiccup trailed off when Merida came out in her uniform.

"Then close your mouth," Jack said closing Hiccup's mouth for him.

Hiccup blushed, "Shut up," he muttered, "My dad would literally kill me if he knew of this. Same with Merida's parents. It just can't be, okay?"

"Romeo and Juliet," Rapunzel stated, "Just don't kill yourselves in the end…"

"Hey!" Jack yelled, "I was still reading that!"

Hiccup and Rapunzel burst out laughing and sat down towards the front while Jack floated above them on his staff. Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack watched as Merida hit bulls-eyes every single time she went up. Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup cheered when Merida won the competition for the school. The sun was beginning to set as the group made their way to the forest close to Merida's mansion. Hiccup had a big basket of fish for Toothless, "Toothless," Hiccup called when he was close to where Toothless stayed, "You have visitors."

Hiccup arrived at a clearing and Rapunzel gasped in awe, "Aw!" she squealed, "He's so cute!"

Hiccup smirked at his friend before dumping the fish, "Here, bud," he said, "You remember Jack and Merida, right? Well, meet the last of our group. This is Rapunzel."

Rapunzel petted Toothless, "Is it just me," Merida said, "Or does she have a way with animals?"

"I know right?" Jack said, "Toothless growled at me for two days before he got used to me."

"Lucky," Merida said, "I still don't think he's used to me."

Rapunzel laughed as she rubbed Toothless' belly. Hiccup laughed lightly, "Well, Rapunzel wants to be a vet, remember?" he said, "And it's not just because her hair heals anything."

"Who's a good boy?" Rapunzel cooed, "Who's a good boy? You are. Yes you are…"

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup laughed lightly at Rapunzel. Jack leaned on his staff, "Punz, let the dragon eat," he stated.

Rapunzel giggled and stopped petting Toothless. Toothless smiled at Rapunzel before going over to the pile of fish, "He is so adorable!" Rapunzel squealed.

"Calm down," Jack said, "Don't want you going into cute overload and having a heart attack."

"But he is just so-" Rapunzel was cut off when Toothless turned to the right in shock, "Um…is he okay?"

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked cautiously, "What's wrong?"

Toothless began to growl. Jack seemed to understand and landed on the ground, "Get behind me," he said to his friends.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida did so, but Merida readied her bow and arrow, "Who's there?" Jack yelled readying his staff.

"Ya've changed a lot mate…" a rather large bunny emerged.

Jack looked annoyed, "The Easter Bunny," he stated, "What do you want?"

"Been a while," Bunny stated annoyed, "Blizzard of '68 I believe."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Lower the bow, Merida," he said, "Bunny isn't one to hurt kids. This seems to be about an old grudge."

Hiccup walked over to Toothless and calmed the dragon down while Merida hesitantly lowered her bow, "Gotta admit mate," Bunny said looking at Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup, "I didn't think kids believed in ya."

Jack gripped his staff, "Look," Jack said, "Whatever you want to say to me is fine, but just leave them out of this, okay?"

"Fine with me," Bunny said, "This only involves ya anyways, ya Frostbitten Popsicle, but not about what yer thinkin'."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Jack!" before Jack could react to Rapunzel's voice he was in a sack.

"Hey!" Merida yelled grabbing a yeti by the neck, "Let him go!"

Toothless roared and fired fireballs at the yetis "Let him go!" Rapunzel and Hiccup yelled hitting a yeti in the back.

Suddenly, Merida, Rapunzel, Toothless, and Hiccup were stopped by a boomerang almost cutting their noses off, "Stay out of this ankle-bitters," Bunny stated, "This has to do with Frost only."

"The heck it does!" Merida yelled and grabbed her bow and arrows aiming at Bunny, "Tell them to let him go!"

Bunny rolled his eyes and disappeared into one of his tunnels, "Hey!" the three teens yelled.

Suddenly, a portal appeared and the yetis threw Jack inside, "No!" Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and Toothless ran into the portal before it closed.

Jack landed on something hard, "Ugh," Jack got the top of the bag off him, "What the heck-oof!" Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless landed on top of Jack, "Ow!"

The three human teens groaned in pain while Toothless just merely shook his head from whatever daze he was in. The four teens looked around, "Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Jack said softly.

"Zere he is," the group turned and saw a rather fat man, "And…friends?"

"I thought I told ya ankle-bitters that this didn't concern ya," Bunny said glaring.

"Wow…" Rapunzel said still shocked by the room they were in.

"Shut up you," Merida growled at Bunny, "You kidnapped Jack. What'd you expect us to do? Just watch as our friend was taken? Who the heck are you people?!"

"Wait a minute," Hiccup said standing up, "Jack called you the Easter Bunny," he pointed to Bunny, "Then that makes you guys…Santa Claus, The Tooth Fairy, and The Sandman…"

"Also known as The Guardians," Jack stated standing up with his staff over his shoulder.

**A/N Well? Everyone meets the Guardians! How was it? Too fast? Too horrible? Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

"What the heck is goin' on here?" Merida yelled, readying her bow and arrows and her Scottish decent coming into her voice, "Answer quickly because Ah don't miss mah target."

The Guardians paled. Jack lowered Merida's bow, "Calm down, Merida. You're starting to go Scottish on us," he stated then turned to the Guardians, "What do you want?"

Merida was still glaring at the four legends in the room. Rapunzel was still smiling at the room while Hiccup kept Toothless somewhat calm, "I didn't know ya even had believers, Frostbite," Bunny said annoyed.

Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and even Rapunzel glared at Bunny, "Can I kill him?" Merida asked.

"I'm very tempted to say yes," Jack said, "But no."

Merida rolled her eyes, "Look," Jack said, "If this is about me being on the Naughty List can we just get this over with? Merida has brothers she has to get to."

North laughed happily, "_On_ Naughty List? You hold record along with zose triplet Dunbroch brozers," he stated, "But now ve vipe clean your slate."

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup raised an eyebrow, "How come?" Jack asked.

"How come?" North asked, "I tell you how come! Because now you are Guardian!"

And just like that, elves and yetis began to surround the small group of friends. Jack was pulled away from his friends, "Hey!" Jack yelled, but it fell on deaf ears.

Jack was placed in front of North and the others, "Hey!" Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel yelled.

The yetis then started getting too close with fire torches, "Hey!" Merida yelled, "He's Jack _Frost_! Get away from him with that fire!"

Jack suddenly sent a winter wind that iced some of the floor, "What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" he said angrily.

Jack then flew over to his friends. North just laughed, "Of course you do…" he said as if it was obvious, "Music!"

Music began to play, "No music!" Jack yelled.

"What is with you people?" Hiccup asked annoyed, "Do you honestly think that everyone wants to be part of your group?"

North looked at Tooth, "Look," Jack said, "This is all very flattering, but you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm…snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

"That's exactly what I said," Bunny said laughing slightly.

Tooth floated over to Jack, "Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do," Tooth floated over to the Globe in the center of the room, "Each of those lights is a child."

Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Toothless walked up beside Jack as Tooth talked, "And good or bad," North said seriously, "Naughty or Nice. Ve protect zem."

"Dude!" Hiccup yelled, "Why are your fingers in his mouth!?"

"Tooz, fingers out of mouz," North stated.

"Oops, sorry," Tooth said smiling, "But they do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

"Honestly," Merida said.

"That's a little creepy," Rapunzel said.

"Okay," North said, "Enough vishy vashy. Pitch is out zere doing vho knows vhat!"

"Who?" Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel asked.

"Wait, you mean the Boogieman?" Jack asked.

"You've got to be kidding," Merida stated.

"No," North said, "Pitch is very much real. And vhen he zreatens us, he zreatens zem as vell!" North gestured to the Globe.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," Jack said, "Let's go, guys."

Merida, Hiccup, Toothless, and Rapunzel followed Jack, "Pick? You zink ve pick?" North asked, "No, you vere chosen, like ve vere all chosen. By Man in Moon."

The teens froze, "What?" Jack asked shocked.

"Last night Jack," Tooth said, "He chose you."

"Oh heck no," Merida said angrily.

Jack looked at the pale outline of the moon, "Man in Moon…he talks to you?" he asked softly.

"Jack…" Rapunzel said gently reaching out to him.

"You see," North said softly, "You cannot say no. It is destiny."

"W-why wouldn't he tell me that himself," Jack asked looking away from the moon, "After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity coming up with new ways to bribe kids. Oh no," he then turned to the moon and yelled, "That's not for me!" he then turned to the Guardians, "No offense."

"Ho-how is that not offensive?" Bunny asked, "Ya know what? I think we dodged a bullet. I mean what does this clown know about bringin' joy to children."

"Oh, 'at's IT cotton tail!" Merida yelled and ran at Bunny.

"Merida!" Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel yelled holding the angry redhead back.

"Ah'll kill 'at stupid bunny!" Merida yelled, "Let me go!"

Bunny backed away slightly, "So this is what they mean by redheads' temper…" Bunny said.

"Calm down Frizzy Head," Jack said.

Merida growled, but stopped struggling. Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup slowly let Merida go, "Way to go, Kangaroo," Jack said, "Nobody's ever made her that mad that fast before," he smirked.

"Wh-what? What did you just call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate," Bunny said glaring.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup chuckled quietly, "Oh and this whole time I thought you were," Jack said, "If you're not a kangaroo then what are you?"

Bunny got in Jack's face, "I'm a bunny," he said, "The Easter Bunny. _All_ kids believe in me."

"That's it!" Merida, Hiccup, and even Rapunzel yelled angrily and ran at Bunny.

Jack held his friends back with his staff, but seemed to miss Toothless and the dragon blew a fireball at Bunny, setting his furry butt on fire, "Yeow!" Bunny cried, "Crikey! Someone get some water!"

Jack smirked, "Oops, missed one," he said his friends burst out laughing.

Bunny sat in a bucket of water the yetis brought, "You're gonna to pay for that, you Frostbitten Ice Pop!" he yelled.

Jack rolled his eyes, "We're done here," Jack said, "Hiccup, take Merida and I'll get Rapunzel. We're leaving."

"Finally!" Merida yelled.

Hiccup got on Toothless and helped Merida on, "Jack wait!" Tooth yelled.

"No!" Jack yelled, grabbing Rapunzel, "I'm not a Guardian and I have a life that I want to keep."

"Jack, no, vait!" Jack and Toothless took off before North could finish, "Oh no," he said.

"I told ya he wasn't goin' to be any help," Bunny said, still sitting in the bucket.

"Manny chose Jack for a reason," North said, "Ve need him."

Bunny groaned.

* * *

Jack and Toothless landed outside Merida's mansion, "Harris, Hubert and Hamish!" Merida yelled, "What are you doing outside?!"

The six-year-old triplets froze, "Get in the house, you Wee Devils!" Merida yelled.

Harris, Hubert, and Hamish quickly ran inside. Hiccup sighed as he looked at the sky, "I am so dead when I get home," he stated.

"Sorry," Jack said.

"Not your fault," Hiccup stated, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, maybe," Hiccup said before flying Toothless towards the clearing.

"Come on, Punz," Merida said, "Let's go bribe the Wee Devils."

Rapunzel giggled and followed Merida into the house. Jack smiled at Rapunzel and Merida before looking towards Hiccup's house. Jack flew towards Hiccup's house.

**A/N So, here's this chapter. A little change with how the movie took place, but things will mostly be the same. Please tell me what you think. Good and bad. :) ****I love feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack looked in the window of Hiccup's house and found Hiccup's father, Stoick, yelling, and rather loudly because he could hear him through the closed window, "A Scot?!" Stoick yelled, "Is that the only reason you wanted to come here?!"

"Dad, it's not like that!" Hiccup yelled, "We're friends, okay. I'm not going to lie. But that's it. We're _just_ friends!"

"How long has this friendship been going on?" Stoick glared.

Hiccup looked down, "Since we were five," he said quietly, but Jack had cracked the window open so he could hear Hiccup.

"What?!" Stoick yelled, "Did your mother know about this?!"

Hiccup shook his head, "I forbid you from seeing that girl," Stoick yelled.

Jack was shocked, "No…" Hiccup said softly.

Jack was even more shocked. Did Hiccup just say no… to his dad? Stoick was shaking in anger, "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said no!" Hiccup yelled, "Everything you're forcing me to be is not me! So what if I'm friends with Merida-"

"The Scot!" Stoick yelled.

"Who cares?!" Hiccup yelled, "She has a name! Merida! You can't tell me who I can be friends with dad! And while we're at it, I don't want to kill dragons!"

"What?!" Stoick yelled.

"I'm not a killer, dad!" Hiccup yelled, "I won't- no I can't kill dragons."

"Fine," Stoick yelled, "You don't have to kill dragons, but I'm not allowing you to see that Scot girl!"

Hiccup shook his anger, "You can't tell me who I can be friends with!" he yelled, "You don't know her! The only thing Scottish about her is her name!"

"She's a Dunbroch!" Stoick yelled.

"Who cares?!" Hiccup yelled, "Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel are the only ones who understand me! They actually care about me!"

Jack softened at Hiccup's statement, "Get out…" Jack went wide eyed.

"What?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"I don't want you as a son if you care for that girl!" Stoick yelled.

Hiccup took a step back in shock. Jack flew into the house causing Hiccup to turn, "Come on, Hiccup," he said.

Hiccup closed his eyes, "Can I at least get my clothes?" he asked glaring at his father.

"Do whatever you want," Stoick said, "Just get out."

Hiccup went upstairs and quickly packed his clothes, "I'm sorry Hiccup," Jack said.

"Its fine," Hiccup said closing his bag, "I knew this would happen one day. I just don't know where to go now…"

"If Merida will let Rapunzel stay with her, then I'm sure she'll let you," Jack said.

Hiccup smiled softly at Jack before walking downstairs. Jack flew Hiccup to Merida's house, "Jack? Hiccup?" Merida asked shocked.

"Dad kicked me out because he found out we were friends," Hiccup stated.

Merida glared, "Oh Hiccup!" Rapunzel hugged Hiccup, "I'm sorry."

Hiccup smiled, "Its fine, Rapunzel," he said, "I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

Harris, Hubert and Hamish ran over to Hiccup and Jack, "Why does he have snow colored hair?" Hubert asked.

Jack smirked, "You read them that book, didn't you?" he asked.

Merida smirked, "Boys, meet Jack Frost," she said.

"Cool!" they yelled.

Jack smiled and chuckled, "Do we get more sweets if we keep quiet about them too?" Harris asked pointing to Hiccup and Jack.

"Yes," Merida said, "But mom and dad won't be able to see Jack so just Hiccup and Rapunzel."

Rapunzel stood up and began to undo her braid, "Oh, Merida!" Hamish said excitedly, "I lost a tooth at school today!"

"Tooth Fairy!" Harris and Hubert said excitedly.

"Great…" Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel said sarcastically.

The triplets looked at their sister confused, "The Tooth Fairy and her friends, Santa, Easter Bunny, and Sandman, kidnapped Jack today," Merida stated.

"Really?" Harris asked, "Why?"

"Stupid stuff," Jack stated floating on his staff and looked at his watch, "Anyway, you three should be in bed by now."

"She may have kidnapped you," Hamish said.

"But we still get money!" Hubert yelled.

The triplets ran to their shared room, "It's a quarter…big deal," Merida said once the door was shut.

Rapunzel was brushing her 70 foot long hair, "Need help?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel smiled, "It would help me get to bed faster," she said, "Thanks."

The four friends then took different sides of Rapunzel's hair and began brushing. Suddenly, small chirping came from the window, "What the…" Jack opened the window, "One of The Tooth Fairy's fairies?"

Suddenly, a horse made of nightmare sand appeared in front of Jack, "Gah!" he yelled and jumped back, "What the heck!?"

Baby Tooth quickly hid in Jack's hat and the nightmare attacked, "Jack!" Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel yelled.

Jack quickly destroyed the nightmare. Baby Tooth poked her head out, "Jack!" Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup ran over to Jack.

Jack pulled Baby Tooth out of his hat, "Are you alright, little Baby Tooth?" he asked.

Baby Tooth nodded, "What was that?" Merida asked then quickly ran to her brothers' room, "They're okay," she said closing the door softly.

Jack looked at Baby Tooth, "What happened?" he asked.

Baby Tooth began to chirp wildly, "I don't speak bird, but that doesn't sound good," Hiccup said.

Suddenly, Toothless was in the front yard roaring loudly, "Toothless!" Hiccup quickly ran outside.

Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel followed, "What's going on?" Rapunzel wondered.

Hiccup calmed Toothless down, "Jack!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh look who it is," Merida said sarcastically, "If you want the tooth it's the third room on the right."

Tooth gasped happily and took Baby Tooth, "Oh thank goodness, one of you is okay!" Tooth said hugging Baby Tooth to her face.

"Wait, what?" Hiccup asked, "I thought you had thousands of those things."

"Pitch attacked my palace," Tooth said sadly, "He took all my fairies and the baby teeth."

"What?" Rapunzel asked shocked.

"Why would the Boogieman want baby teeth?" Merida asked.

"Baby teeth hold a child's memories," Tooth said, "That's why we collect them. When a child is in need of help we use the teeth to help them. We even had all of yours," Tooth turned to Jack, "Even yours Jack."

Everyone looked at Jack in shock, "What?" Jack asked shocked, "Mine? But, I was no one before I was Jack Frost."

"Everyone was someone before they were chosen, Jack," Tooth said.

"You should've seen Bunny," everyone turned and saw the rest of the Guardians with bags.

"You said you wouldn't mention that," Bunny growled.

"Wait," Jack said, "You're saying I was someone before I was Jack Frost?"

"You honestly didn't know?" Tooth asked softly.

"No," Hiccup said, "We all thought he was just Jack Frost."

Rapunzel put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "What are you all doing at my house anyway?" Merida asked.

"Because my fairies were taken away," Tooth said, "Children began to disbelieve in me and I was losing my power."

"So ve're collecting ze teez," North said happily.

Merida rolled her eyes, "I'm not letting you whackos anywhere near my brothers," she said, "Wait here," she went into the house.

A few minutes later Merida came out with her bow and arrows, "Here," she said giving Tooth Hamish's tooth.

"Why do you have your bow?" Hiccup asked.

"Pitch has Jack memories, right?" Merida asked, "So am I the only one who wants to get them back?"

Jack smiled while the Guardians were shocked, "I'm in," Hiccup said getting on Toothless.

"Me too," Rapunzel said smiling.

"Oh no," Bunny said, "We can't have ya ankle-bitters fightin' Pitch. It's far too dangerous. He has an army of nightmares!"

"We have a Night Fury," Merida and Hiccup stated gesturing to Toothless.

"And if you want me to be part of your little Guardians," Jack said, "They come with the package."

"What?" Bunny asked, "Ya have to be bloody kiddin' me!"

Merida and Rapunzel crossed their arms, "Are you saying we can't handle ourselves?" Merida asked.

"Choose your words very carefully," Hiccup stated, "The last guy who was asked that question ended up in the hospital with a severe concussion."

Rapunzel walked into the house and came back out with a frying pan and was glaring at Bunny. Bunny paled, "Uh…neva mind!" he said.

"Good answer…" Merida said.

**A/N Poor Bunny! He gets the worse end of the story so far! xD Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, an echo-y laugh surrounded them, "Jack Frost?" everyone turned and saw Pitch on a cloud of nightmare sand, "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"Who said anything about us being all friends?" Merida asked, "We just want Jack's memories."

Pitch chuckled, "Three humans?" he asked, "You must be desperate, Guardians."

Merida readied an arrow at Pitch, "Who you calling just humans?" she asked.

Toothless fired at warning shot at the ground destroying several nightmares. Merida fired her arrow and it destroyed at least ten nightmares that stood in a line. Rapunzel took her hair in her hands and swung it like whips and destroyed several nightmares, while still holding her frying pan in her hand. Jack smirked at the shocked Guardians, "You were saying?" he asked then destroyed his own group of nightmares, "Hiccup," he said, "How about we take this to the air?"

Hiccup smirked and nodded, "Let's go, bud!" Toothless took off with Jack.

Merida looked at the Guardians, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help?!" she yelled.

The Guardians shook themselves from their shock and began their own attacks. Pitch began to get annoyed as he blocked fireballs and frost attacks. Finally, he knocked Toothless, Hiccup, and Jack out of the sky, "Jack!" Merida and Rapunzel yelled, "Hiccup!"

Hiccup quickly changed the direction of Toothless' tail and flew back up and caught Jack, "Thanks," Jack said.

Hiccup nodded, "Sandy!" Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup turned and saw Sandy being engulfed in nightmares.

Pitch laughed, "No!" Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup yelled.

"Rapunzel!" Hiccup yelled, "Merida!"

Merida fired an arrow and Pitch and Jack added his winter powers, "Oh no," Pitch was thrown off his cloud.

Rapunzel grabbed Sandy with her hair and brought him down gently, "Sandy!" North yelled running over with the other Guardians.

Merida, Hiccup, Toothless, and Jack ran over as well, "Rapunzel," Jack said, "Can you-" Sandy was suddenly gone, "No!"

Rapunzel gasped. Everyone bowed their heads. Jack gripped his staff tightly. Rapunzel cried into her hands, "I'm sorry," she said.

"It's not your fault, Punz," Merida said gently.

"I could've saved him!" Rapunzel yelled, "But I hesitated!"

"Rapunzel," Jack said, "Stop."

"There's no way you could've sung the song before this happened," Hiccup said.

"What are ya four talkin' about?" Bunny said then winced and held his arm.

"You're hurt," Rapunzel said standing up.

"It's nothin'," Bunny stated, but Rapunzel began to wrap her long hair around Bunny's wound, "What are ya doin'?" he asked confused.

Jack smirked slightly, "Be lucky she's so kind hearted," he said, "If it was Merida she'd let you suffer."

Merida crossed her arms knowing she wouldn't be able to stop Rapunzel, "What?" Bunny asked.

"Hold still," Rapunzel said then looked at the other Guardians nervous, "And…don't freak out…"

Bunny, North, and Tooth looked at each other. Rapunzel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Flower, gleam, and glow," Rapunzel sang, "Let your power shine," Bunny, North, and Tooth's eyes widened slightly when Rapunzel's hair began to glow, "Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine…what once was mine," she looked at Bunny nervously as she removed her diming hair.

Bunny's eyes popped out of his head while North and Tooth lost their mouths. Bunny was about to say something, "Please don't freak out!" Rapunzel said quickly.

"I'm not," Bunny said, "I just want to know how the bloody heck this is possible!"

Jack hit Bunny in the head with his staff, "That's freaking out," he stated.

Bunny glared at Jack, "Ve should get back to ze Workshop," North said.

"I'm not leaving my brothers," Merida stated, "Especially with that maniac on the loose!"

"Merida!" said brothers suddenly ran out and attached themselves to their older sister, "Bad dreams!"

Merida bent down to her brothers, "It's alright," she said, "It's alright."

"Well ya obviously have ya hands full-"

"Nuh-uh cotton tail," Merida said, "We're a packaged deal, remember."

"Oh come on!" Bunny yelled.

"To ze sleigh!" North yelled.

"I'm good on Toothless," Hiccup said.

The sleigh appeared and Rapunzel looked nervous, "I think I'll go with Hiccup," she quickly ran to Toothless.

"Cool…" Merida said, "In you go boys."

"Where are we going?" Harris asked.

"Santa's workshop," Jack said getting in the sleigh happily, "This is so cool."

Merida pushed her brothers into the sleigh, "Do we have to keep this from mom and dad too?" Hamish asked.

Merida sighed and got in the sleigh, "This has nothing to do with mom and dad," she said, "This is about keeping you safe."

The triplets were quiet. Hiccup helped Rapunzel onto Toothless, "Lead the way!" Hiccup called.

North took off and Toothless soon followed. Jack noticed Bunny completely frightened and smirked, "Hey, Merida," he got on the edge giving her a look, "Check out this view-whoa!" he "fell" off.

Bunny began to panic, "North!" Bunny shakily climbed onto the side, "He's-" he then saw Jack safely on the end.

"Aw, you do care…" Jack smirked.

Rapunzel and Hiccup, who were flying beside the sleigh, burst out laughing with Merida and Harris, Hubert, and Hamish, "Oh rack off ya bloody show pony!" Bunny yelled as Jack flew back in.

* * *

"The lights," Tooth said, "Look how fast they're going out."

"It has to be the fear," Hiccup stated still sitting on Toothless.

"Um, what happens when all the light go out?" Rapunzel asked.

"Then we lose our power," Tooth said, "That's why we collected the teeth, so the kids would still believe in me."

"Are we on there?" Merida asked.

"Vell, since you can see us, I'm guessing so," North said.

Jack floated over his hometown, "Burgess," he said, "It's so…dark…"

"Come on mates," Bunny said, "We can still win this. Easter is tomorrow. I say we all work together and get those lights flickering again."

"Bunny's right," North said and went through a door, "For once Easter _is_ more important zan Christmas."

Bunny went wide eyed, "Ya all heard that right?" he said shocked.

Rapunzel giggled, "Ve must hurry to the Warren! To the sleigh!" North yelled.

"Oh no, mate," Bunny said, "My Warren, my rules," he tapped his foot smirking, "Buckle up…"

North went wide eyed, "Shostakovich!" North yelled as he fell.

**A/N Well, that's this chapter and do you have ANY idea how long it took me to find what North said at that time…*Faints from all the work* Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Merida held onto her brothers as she, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup laughed happily. Toothless was having a bit of a freak out. Suddenly, they all landed on grass, "Buckle up…zat is very funny," North said still slightly dazed.

"Wow…" Rapunzel said standing up.

"Welcome to the Warren!" Bunny said.

"This place is amazing!" Rapunzel cried happily.

"Oh, a spring lover," Bunny said smiling.

Rapunzel laughed, "I absolutely love spring!" she said then froze, "Uh, sorry, Jack…"

Bunny smirked when Jack pouted while Merida turned to her brothers, "Don't touch anything, you Wee Devils," Merida said, "We're trying to save Easter, not destroy it."

Bunny's ears suddenly twitched, "Something's up," he said.

Everyone turned to the tunnel when eggs started to run out. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs, North his swords, Jack his staff, Merida her bow and arrows, Hiccup got on Toothless, who was growling, and Rapunzel held her frying pan in one hand and part of her hair in her other, "Ahhhh!" Bunny yelled running into the tunnel.

The Guardians followed doing the same, "Yeah…no," Merida said and she and her friends followed ready to attack, but without sound.

They all froze when they saw, "Sophie?" Jack asked confused.

"You know her?" Rapunzel asked, "She is so cute!"

"She lives in Burgess," Jack replied.

"Elf! Elf!" Sophie than began to chase the elf.

"What is she doin' _here_?" Bunny yelled panicked.

North felt around himself, "Snow globe," he said, "It must have fallen out vhen ve vere all knocked out by Sandy's sand trying to put her brozer back to sleep."

"Cricky! Somebody do somethin'!" Bunny yelled.

Sophie just continued to running around happily, "Don't look at me," Jack said, "I'm invisible to everyone except the people here."

"Don't worry Bunny," Tooth said flying in front of Sophie, "I bet she's a fairy fan. It's okay little one."

"Pretty!" Sophie said.

"Oh, she is just so cute!" Rapunzel jumped up and down.

"She's going into cute overload," Jack stated.

"Awww! You know what, I got something for you. Here it is," Tooth pulled something out and showed Sophie, "Look at all the pretty teeth with little blood and gum on them," Sophie ran away screaming.

"Really?" Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and even Rapunzel said sarcastically, "Blood and gums?"

"When was the last time you actually hung out with kids?" Merida asked, "My brothers wouldn't even like that."

"I mean seriously," Hiccup said, "Rapunzel knows better and she was trapped in a tower for most of her life."

"Hey!" Rapunzel yelled, "That is not my fault!"

"Peek-a-boo!" Sophie yelled into a tunnel.

"Ve are very busy bringing joy to children!" North yelled, "Ve don't have time…" North trailed off, but soon finished, "For children?"

The four teenagers rolled their eyes. Jack flew over to Sophie and sat on a rock close by, "If one little kid can ruin Easter," Jack turned to Merida, "Or even three devils, then we're in worst shape than I thought," Jack made two snowflakes appear.

Sophie followed the snowflakes as they landed on Merida and Bunny's noses. Bunny smiled softly at Sophie. Bunny led Sophie over to a flower while Jack smiled, "Ya want to help paint some eggs?" he asked her as she watch as an egg was born from the flower.

"Okay!" Sophie said excitedly.

Bunny took Sophie's hand, "Come on then," Bunny said.

Suddenly, the whole group sees the many eggs, "Rimsky Korsakov! Zat's a lot of eggs," North said.

"Uh, how much time do we have?" Hiccup asked.

"Where's Merida?" Rapunzel asked looking around.

Jack and Hiccup looked around, "Found her," Hiccup said smiling.

Merida was currently painting her brothers' faces with some of the paint from the river. Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel laughed at Merida happily, "I haven't seen her that happy since she became the Captain," Hiccup said smiling.

"Come on!" Rapunzel yelled excitedly.

Jack and Hiccup smiled at each other before joining Rapunzel, North, Tooth, and Bunny and Sophie. Merida chased her brothers around the Warren completely forgetting that she was supposed to be helping with Easter. Hiccup sat on Toothless and watched as Merida just had fun with her brothers. A smile soon broke out of the Viking's face. Jack smirked at Hiccup, "Dude, you're in Merida Land again," he whispered in his ear.

Hiccup blinked and blushed, "Shut up," he said looking away from his floating friend.

Jack chuckled, "Come on," he said, "We have eggs to paint. Use Toothless and lead the eggs into the river."

"Right," Hiccup nodded then petted Toothless on the side of his head, "Come on, bud."

Toothless gave a small roar at a group of eggs and they went running towards the river. Hiccup laughed with Jack, "That works," they said.

Jack noticed Bunny go into a tunnel with Sophie. He followed them and found Sophie falling asleep in the Pooka's arms. Jack smiled and landed softly beside them, "Not bad," Jack said smiling.

Sophie yawned and Bunny smiled at her then Jack, "Not bad yerself," Bunny said softly, "Look, I'm sorry for how I treated ya friends. I just didn't want them hurt, ya know?"

Jack nodded, "I know the feeling," he said, "But you can't stop them when they set their minds to something. They all come from bad homes. Rapunzel just recently learned that she was kidnapped by the woman she thought was her mother because of her hair and was forced to stay in a tower while Merida and Hiccup argue with their parents constantly," Jack got a sad look on his face, "Hiccup got kicked out of his house because he was friends with Merida."

Bunny looked at the tunnel where the others were, "But they don't seem like that happens to them," he stated.

Jack smiled, "That's because we're all the family we need," Rapunzel said coming up behind Bunny and Jack with Hiccup on Toothless and Merida with her brothers about to fall asleep standing up.

Jack turned to Bunny, "Since we're apologizing," Jack said, "I'm sorry about that whole, you know, the "kangaroo" thing."

"It's the accent, isn't it?" Bunny asked smiling slightly.

"A little," Merida said laughing softly.

North and Tooth soon join the group and looked at Bunny and Sophie. Bunny looked at the now sleeping Sophie with a distant look on his face, "Ah, poor little ankle-biter. Look at her, all tuckered out," he said softly.

Rapunzel smiled as the Guardians surrounded them, "I love her…" Tooth said softly, "I think it's time to get her home."

"We can take her," Merida said, "I need to get these three to bed anyway."

"Kids, no," Tooth said, "Pitch is-"

"No match for us," Hiccup said, "Especially when we have Toothless."

"Which is why we need you all here, with us," Bunny said.

"Trust us," Jack said smiling softly, "We'll be quick as bunnies."

Bunny sighed, "Alright," he handed Sophie over to Jack, "Just be quick."

"Hiccup," Jack gave Sophie to Hiccup, "Head to Burgess with Rapunzel. I'll help Merida get her brothers home and into bed. Then we'll fly over and I'll show you where her house is."

Hiccup nodded and held Sophie gently while Rapunzel quickly got onto Toothless. Jack took Hamish in one arm while Merida held Harris and Hubert in her arms. Jack moved his staff to the hand that held Hamish then grabbed Merida around the waist, "Ready?" Jack asked her.

Merida nodded. Hiccup turned to Bunny, "Mind opening one of those tunnels?" he asked.

Bunny tapped his foot and two tunnels opened. Hiccup took the bigger one while Jack flew down the smaller one.

**A/N The next chapter, or the chapter after that chapter (I forget), is where this story starts to move away from the movie just slightly, not completely. And just for the record, this story WILL NOT end when the movie does. The story will go on MUCH longer after that. Please R&R! Please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and Merida tucked the triplets into bed. Merida turned to Jack, "Thanks Jack," she said.

Jack turned to Merida confused, "For what?" he asked.

Merida moved Harris' hair from in front of his face, "For helping realize that I need to understand my brothers better," she said smiling, "They aren't devils…they're my brothers…devil brothers, but still brothers."

Jack smiled, "Come on," he said, "Let's get to Hiccup and Rapunzel."

Jack wrapped an arm around Merida's waist and flew out of the mansion. Jack arrived in Burgess a few minutes later, "Hey," Jack said to Hiccup and Rapunzel, "Sophie's house is this way," Jack pointed then flew off.

Hiccup landed Toothless gently before handing Sophie to Jack. Jack flew into Sophie's window and tried to set her on her bed, but she had a death grip on his neck. Jack groaned softly, "Having a little trouble," Merida whispered causing Jack to turn to the window and found that Toothless managed to fit both girls and Hiccup on him.

"I got this," Jack whispered and released Sophie's arms from his neck and she fell onto her bed, "See?"

Sophie then fell on the floor. The four teens winced, "Whoops," Jack said.

"Sophie?" the teens stiffened.

Jack quickly threw a blanket over the toddler and a stuffed animal, "Go, go, go," Jack hissed quietly and flew out of the window and kept up with Toothless as they flew away as fast as possible away from the window before Sophie's mother came and saw them.

"Well, that was close," Merida said and she held onto Hiccup's waist and Rapunzel onto hers.

"No kidding," Hiccup said.

"We should get back," Rapunzel said.

"Yeah, we shou-"

"Jack…" Jack looked at his friends.

"What?" he asked.

"We…we didn't say that," Hiccup said.

Jack was confused, "But…I _know_ that voice…" he said.

"Jack…" the voice came again.

"This is getting creepy," Rapunzel said pushing herself into Merida, "Can we please go back?"

"Hold on, Punz," Jack said, "I know that voice…" Jack flew towards where he heard the voice.

"Jack!" Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida yelled.

Hiccup made Toothless fly after Jack, "Jack, what about Easter?" Hiccup yelled.

"This will be real quick," Jack said, "I have to know what that voice is."

Jack flew faster, "Jack!" Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel yelled.

Toothless flew faster to keep up with Jack. The teens heard the voice over and over again as they flew towards it. Finally, they reach an old, wooden bed in the middle of a dark forest. Rapunzel grabbed Merida tightly, "Jack…I don't like this," she said scared, "Please can we go back?"

Jack looked at his friends, "Jack, this has Pitch written all over it," Hiccup said, "Think about this. This could be a trap."

"Jack…" the voice came again.

Jack looked at the bed before back at his friends, "This is connected to my past, guys," he said desperately, "I know your pasts as well as you do, but I don't know mine…"

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel bit their lips and Toothless growled slightly upset, "Al-alright Jack," Merida said, "But…let's just be careful."

Rapunzel nodded in agreement. Jack smiled. Toothless dove through the bed and Jack followed them. Toothless walked through the dark tunnels slowly. Rapunzel pulled her hair into her arms so it wasn't dragging on the ground. Jack walked with his hands on his staff, ready to attack if need be, "I don't think there's anything here," Hiccup whispered.

Suddenly, the group gasped when they saw the trapped mini fairies, "No," Jack said and flew up to the cages.

Hiccup and Toothless did the same, "Shh," Jack said, "Keep it down."

"We're going to get you out of here," Rapunzel said, "Just as soon as we-"

"Jack…" the group turned as the voice returned, "Jack…"

Jack floated down, "Jack!" Hiccup hissed, "This isn't the time for this!"

Jack flew down to piles of drawers from Tooth's Palace. Jack began to look at the bottoms, "Jack!" Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel hissed.

Suddenly, the room grew darker. Rapunzel yelped and grabbed a hold of Merida tightly. Jack looked up as the room grew darker, "Looking for something?" Pitch's voice came.

Jack flew up to his friends and held up his staff while Merida readied her bow and arrows and Toothless was growling threateningly, "No need to be afraid kids," Pitch's voice came, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Afraid?" Hiccup asked looking around.

They soon spotted Pitch on a bridge across the cavern and head after him, "We aren't afraid of you!" Merida finishes firing her arrow at the same time Jack fires ice and Toothless launches a fireball.

Pitch was suddenly gone, "What the-how'd he do that?" Merida questioned looking around.

"You're in my realm, girl," Pitch said.

Toothless was suddenly on the ground with Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida scattered around him, "Guys!" Jack yelled.

"We're okay," Rapunzel said rubbing her head.

Pitch chuckled, "You may not be afraid of me," he said, "But you're all afraid of something."

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida stood up with Toothless. Rapunzel held her frying pan in both hands, Hiccup put a hand on Toothless ready to jump on when needed, Merida readied her bow and arrow, and Jack held his staff, "You think so, huh?" Merida asked.

Pitch chuckled and appeared before them a little ways away, "I know so," he said smirking, "It's the one thing I always know."

Suddenly, all four of them were separated, "No!" they yelled, but were unable to hear each other.

* * *

Rapunzel held her frying pan tightly, "Yours is that you'll never know your real family," Pitch's voice came.

Rapunzel screamed and fell to the ground when she tripped over her long hair. She gasped when she couldn't find her frying pan, "You're scared the woman you thought was your mother will find out about your friends…"

"Stop it!" Rapunzel screeched holding her head, "Stop it!"

"And kill them," Rapunzel screamed when she felt herself falling.

* * *

Merida turned every which way with her bow ready to fire, "Show yourself you pale freak!" she yelled.

Pitch chuckled, "You're fear is actually quite cute, Merida," he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merida yelled.

"You're scared of losing your family," Merida went wide eyed, "You're scared of what will happen if they ever found out about your friendship with little Hiccup…"

"Shut up!" Merida yelled her grip on her bow weakening, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she suddenly screamed when she felt herself falling.

* * *

Hiccup looked around, "Toothless!" he called, "Merida!"

"Aw, how sweet," Hiccup jumped at Pitch's voice, "It's a little romance between the two centuries-long feuding clans…"

"Shut up!" Hiccup yelled, "It's not like that!"

"Oh really?" Pitch asked.

Merida's scream suddenly surrounded Hiccup, "Merida!" Hiccup yelled, "What did you do to her!?"

Pitch laughed, "You fear for the girl more than yourself," he said, "And that's your downfall," Hiccup screamed as he felt himself fall.

**A/N If I get a lot of reviews, via Google+ or Fanfiction, then I'll post the next chapter tomorrow sometime. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Jack walked around the darkness slowly, "Hiccup!" he called, "Merida! Rapunzel!"

Pitch's chuckle soon rang out, "Pitch!" Jack yelled, "Where are you!?"

"You want answers, don't you, Jack?" Pitch appeared in front of Jack, "You want to know why you only have a handful of believers while the rest of the Guardians have the entire world."

Jack went wide eyed, "What? No…" Jack said backing away slightly.

"You also want to know why," Pitch said, "Why you? Why were you chosen…to be like this?"

Jack looked around for his friends, "Well, fear not," Jack turned to Pitch in shock, "For the answers to all that," Pitch was now in front of Jack holding his drawer of baby teeth, "Is right here…"

Jack's eyes widened at the sight, "Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" Pitch asked almost teasingly.

Pitch held the teeth out to Jack. Jack just stared, fighting the impulse to grab them. He closed his eyes, struggling to make a decision, but when he opened them again, Pitch had disappeared. He looked around for Pitch in the darkness, "Everything you wanted to know..." Pitch's face moved in and out of the shadows, "...in this little box," every time Jack turned, Pitch disappeared.

Multiple Pitch shadows appeared in the wall of darkness around Jack, "You want the answers so badly. You want to grab them, and fly off with them. But you're afraid of what the Guardians and your friends will think," Jack's breath quickened, "You're afraid of disappointing them," Pitch smiled, "Well, let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll never accept you. Not really. Not even with those three you call friends."

Jack grabbed his head, "Stop it! Stop it!" he yelled, "You don't know them!"

Pitch appeared before Jack, "Oh really?" he asked, "Think about it Jack. All they have to do is have even the slightest bit of doubt and _poof_ you're invisible and alone again. After all, you're not one of them."

Jack aimed his staff at Pitch, "You don't know what I am," Jack hissed.

"Of course I do. You're Jack Frost. You make a mess wherever you go. Why, you're doing it right now…" Pitch tossed the box to Jack, who instinctively catches it.

Jack looked up in terror, "What did you do…" he said in horror.

"More to the point Jack, what did you do?" Pitch asked then merged into the darkness making it disappear as well.

Jack's entire body turned colder than normal, "No!" Jack yelled, "Merida! Rapunzel! Hiccup!"

Jack was breathing heavily then realized he's in the Warren, "Happy Easter, Jack," Pitch laughed, "I hope you enjoy it alone…"

"No!" Jack yelled and fell to his knees.

"Jack…" Jack didn't look up, "Vhere vere you?" Jack didn't answer, "Ze nightmares attacked ze tunnels. Zey smashed every egg, crushed every basket. Nozing made it to ze surface."

"Jack!" Tooth yelled, and yet Jack still does not look up.

Tooth notices the box in his hands and gasped softly, "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"I was...it's..." Jack still didn't look up.

"Oh, Jack, what have you done?" Tooth asked betrayal clear in her voice.

"_Zat_ is vhy you veren't here?" North asked confronting Jack, "You vere viz _Pitch_?"

Jack mumbled things and the Guardians were only able to hear, "...I didn't mean for this to happen."

"He has to go," Bunny said slowly standing up.

Jack didn't answer or lift his head and started mumbling things that the Guardians couldn't hear, "We should neva have trusted ya!" Bunny yelled, "Easter is new beginnin's, new life. Easter is about hope…" Bunny was glaring, "And now it's gone!"

Jack slowly stood up with his head still down, "Don't ya have anythin' to say ya Frostbite?!" Bunny yelled.

Jack lifted his arm to his face and moved it as if wiping his eyes, "Jack…are you crying?" Tooth asked.

Bunny was confused, "My fault," Jack said just loud enough for them to hear, "They tried… and now…"

"What?" Bunny asked still slightly angry.

Jack looked up glaring at the Guardians, but with tears in his eyes, "Is this all you care about!" Jack yelled causing the Guardians to flinch, "Your stupid holidays or these…" Jack looked at the teeth, "Stupid teeth!" Jack threw the box at Tooth, who instantly caught them, "I don't want them!" he yelled causing the Guardians to go wide eyed, "It's because of them that Pitch took them! He took them!"

Tooth gasped finally realizing, "No…" she said.

"Cricky…" Bunny said finally feeling bad.

Jack griped his staff tightly, "If that's all you ever care about then kids don't deserve to believe in any of you!" he yelled, "Keep your stupid teeth!" Jack then flew off.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled.

Bunny looked down, "What have I done…" he said dejected.

"I believe ve've all made ze same mistake, my friend," North said.

* * *

Jack flew to the coldest spot on the planet besides the North Pole. He fell to the iced ground and just started punching the ground, "How could I have been so stupid!?" he yelled, "They cared about me, they were the family that I wanted, and I just forgot about them!"

Jack looked at the friendship necklace around his neck and gripped it tightly in his hand, "I'm sorry…" he said brokenly.

"They don't really believe in you," Jack turned at Pitch's voice, "Your friends, if given the evidence like the Guardians, will be the same way. I was only trying to show you that."

Jack growled lowly and threw frost at Pitch, "You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled angrily, "Where are they?!"

Pitch deflected the attack. Jack continued to attack and Pitch continued to block and deflect with nightmare sand, "No?" he shouted over the fighting, "I don't know what it's like to be cast out?" Pitch strikes back, putting Jack on the defense.

Jack jumped in the air. Their show of force escalated until they're shrouded in a blanket of snow, ice, and wind. As the wind and snow settled, Jack looked around stern and alert, "To not be believed in. To long for a family," Pitch said.

"I have a family!" Jack yelled angrily, "Now give them back!"

"And when they die off?!" Jack froze at Pitch exclamation, "They're human Jack," Pitch said gentler, "They'll die…and you'll be alone again."

Jack gripped his staff tightly, a look of realization crossing his face, "We don't have to be alone, Jack," Jack looked at Pitch, "_I_ believe in you. And I know children will too. All the children of the world…"

"In…me…" Jack was hesitating slightly.

"Yes! Look at what we can do!" Pitch gestured to a fantastical ice and nightmare "sculpture" that was created when Jack attacked him, "What goes together better than cold and dark?" Jack looked at the creation, "We can make them believe. We'll give them a world where everything, _everything_ is..."

Jack turned to Pitch, "Pitch Black…" he said deadpanned.

Pitch freezes for a moment, "And Jack Frost too. They'll believe in both of us," he said.

Jack stared at Pitch and, for a moment, thought about the offer. Jack placed his friendship necklace in the palm on his free hand, "No," Jack said sternly, "They'll _fear_ both of us. And that's not what I want."

Pitch was shocked, "Now I'll say it one more time," Jack glared, "Let my friends go."

Pitch glared, "Fine…" he said, "You want your little friends, here!" Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, and even Toothless appear from nightmare sand tied up, gagged, and Merida's bow and arrow and Rapunzel's frying pan beside them; out of reach.

"No!" Jack yelled and ran to them, but stopped when Pitch held a sword in his hands.

Hiccup, Merida, Toothless, and Rapunzel's eyes widened like saucers, "No! Don't!" Jack yelled.

"The staff Jack," all four teens go wide eyed, "You have a bad habit of interfering. Hand it over," Pitch turned to the tied up group, "And I'll let them go."

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel were shaking their heads and were yelling things, but were mumbled by the gags. Jack looked between his friends, Pitch, and his staff multiple times…before handing his staff over to Pitch. Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel were freaking out, "Now let them go…" Jack said glaring.

Pitch looked at Jack before releasing them of their binds, "And now…" Pitch shot Toothless' wing, causing Toothless to roar in pain.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, but was soon thrown into a mouth of a crevasse with Merida, Rapunzel, Toothless, and their weapons, "Ah!"

"No!" Jack yelled and turned to Pitch completely enraged.

Pitch just smirked and broke Jack's staff over his knee. Jack's eyes widened in terror and held his chest in pain. Pitch then sent a burst of nightmare sand at Jack blasting and slamming him into the iceberg wall behind him. As the ice cracked, Jack came loose and fell forward into the chasm below with his friends, "Jack!" Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel yelled rushing over to their immortal friend.

**A/N Yes, I know, another cliffy, but now the movie is off track. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Now please do the same with this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pitch looked down into the ice fissure and chuckled. He threw the broken shards of Jack's staff down into the crevasse and casually walked away, disappearing from sight. Jack slowly opened his eyes, "Jack!" his friends said relieved.

Rapunzel had tears in her eyes slightly, "You're all okay," Jack said weakly.

"We fell off a dragon while in the air a few feet," Hiccup stated, "I think we're good."

Jack tried to sit up, but fell back down, "Jack," Rapunzel said worried and grabbed her hair, "What hurts?"

"It's…not my body," Jack said and turned to his broken staff, "I'm connected to my staff."

Hiccup ran over to the pieces, "Anybody know how to fix wood?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Jack winced, "I think…"

"Rapunzel," Hiccup said running over to Toothless, "If you can heal Toothless we can, hopefully, get out of here."

"That's a good idea!" Merida said and rushed over to Hiccup with Rapunzel following.

Jack looked at the three before turning to his side with his back to them, "Jack?" Rapunzel asked

Jack didn't answer. Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup looked at each other before slowly walking over to Jack, "Jack?" Hiccup asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Jack said softly, "Just go fix Toothless."

"Not until you quit those lies and tell us what's wrong," Merida stated.

"I said it's nothing," Jack said.

"It's something Jack," Rapunzel said placing her hand on his back, "Jack, what's wrong."

"What did Pitch put in your head?" Hiccup asked.

Jack didn't say anything, "Tell us before I knock you senseless!" Merida yelled.

Jack sighed, "You're human," he stated.

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel blinked, "Yes…and the sun is yellow," Merida said, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll get older," Jack said, "And…die. I'll be alone again."

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel instantly understood, "Jack…" Rapunzel said.

"Are you stupid or something?" Merida asked.

Jack turned to Merida in shock, "Do you honestly think that none of us are going to get married one day?" Merida continued, "Or have kids? Yes, we're human and we will die, but that doesn't mean we can't pass onto our kids our belief."

Jack blinked, "Merida's right, Jack," Hiccup said smiling, "You don't think North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny just suddenly got the entire world to believe in them, do you? They probably had to wait generations before the entire world started believing. You have to start small, Jack."

Jack brightened and sat up slowly, "Really?" he asked.

"Of course," Rapunzel said, "Jack, we'll always be your friends."

"As long as you do the same when we're all wrinkly and pruney," Merida stated.

Jack laughed and smiled, "Deal," he said.

The four teens group hugged quickly, "Now, I think you have a dragon you need to fix," Jack said to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel nodded and quickly went over to the weakened dragon, "But what about your staff?" Hiccup asked handing it to Jack.

Jack stood up slowly, "Careful you idiot," Merida said.

"I'm gonna try something…" Jack said and placed his staff together, but nothing happened, "Oh come on," he muttered and tried again, but harder this time.

"Jack, I don't think that's going to wor-" Rapunzel was cut off by her own gasp.

Jack's staff began to glow and Jack looked happy when it stopped and his staff was whole, "It worked!" he yelled.

"How'd you do that?" Hiccup was dumbfounded.

"No idea!" Jack laughed.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel yelled, "Toothless is ready to go!"

"Come on," Hiccup said getting on Toothless with Rapunzel, "We have some unfinished business to take care of!"

Toothless roared in agreement. Jack grabbed Merida by the waist, "I hope we're thinking the same thing," Jack said and took off out of the cavern.

Toothless quickly followed.

* * *

Jack and Merida flew around Pitch's lair opening the mini fairies doors along with Hiccup and Rapunzel on Toothless, "Come on!" Jack yelled.

"Let's go!" Merida finished.

The mini fairies didn't move, "What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"None of you can fly…" Hiccup realized.

"Why not?" Merida asked shocked.

"Guys!" Rapunzel yelled pointing, "It's like the Globe at the Workshop!"

"The lights…" Jack said floating over with Merida and Toothless.

"They're all going out…" Rapunzel said heartbroken.

Merida gasped, "Even my brothers…" she said when she saw that Scotland was completely dark.

"This can't be happening," Hiccup said.

"Six left…" Merida said sadly and looked down.

"Five…" Rapunzel covered her eyes.

"Four…" Hiccup bowed his head.

Jack just silently watched as it became three then two then one, but that one light didn't go out, "Guys!" Jack yelled.

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel looked up and gasped. Jack set Merida on Toothless and looked at the light, "In Burgess!" he yelled then gasped happily, "It's Jamie!"

"Who?" Merida asked moving so she was holding onto Rapunzel.

"Sophie's older brother," Jack explained, "He believes in everything…except me of course."

"Well, let's go!" Hiccup yelled, "Pitch is bound to go after him!"

Jack nodded and they all flew off, "We'll be back!" Rapunzel yelled to the mini fairies as they flew past them.

Jack and Toothless flew out of the hole, "It's night…" Merida said shocked, "We've been gone the whole day?!"

"Focus!" Jack said, "We have to get to Jamie!"

"Right!" Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida said.

The four teens rushed to Jamie and Sophie's house. Hiccup stopped Toothless so the dragon was hidden under the window and he, Merida, and Rapunzel were hidden on the outside of the window, but could still see Jamie. Jack sat on the windowsill in plain view, but they all knew he couldn't be seen, "Okay look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads, so here's what's gonna happen," Rapunzel gripped Merida and Hiccup's hands tightly when she realized he was talking to a stuffed rabbit, "If it wasn't a dream and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like right now."

Hiccup gulped softly, "Jack," he whispered, "What do we do…?"

Jack was silent. Jamie looked around as if expecting something to happen. He looked out the window and Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel quickly pulled themselves so they were hidden. Jack gestured to them when Jamie turned back to the rabbit and they watched Jamie and he started to sound desperate, "I've believed in you for a long time, okay? Like my whole life in fact. So you kinda owe me now," Jamie pulled the toy to his face, "You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything…anything at all…" Jamie waited for a while, hopefully, but then it slowly disappeared, "I knew it," he let the rabbit fall to the floor.

"No!" Merida hissed quietly.

Jack slowly entered the window, "Jack?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack just motioned for them to be quiet and stay hidden. Jack bit his lip and began to frost the inside of the window. Jamie turned at the sound of cracking and went wide eyed slightly. Jack then began to draw a badly drawn Easter egg. Merida snorted quietly, "He should've had you draw, Punz," she whispered.

"Look…" Hiccup said quietly pointing to Jamie.

Jamie looked down at the stuffed rabbit on the floor. He barely comprehends what he's seeing. Jamie looked back to the window as more of the window panes frost over. Jamie's eyes get huge with amazement. Jack smiled at Jamie as he finished his better than his egg drawing of a bunny, "He's real…" Jamie said happily.

"He did it…" Hiccup said quietly, "Jack did it!"

Jack smiled then decided to try something. He cupped his hands under the window and concentrated, "What's he doing?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

The rabbit suddenly came off the window. Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel gasped. Jack smiled and the bunny hopped around the room above Jamie, "Whoa!" Jamie began to laugh happily and jumped on his bed trying to catch the bunny.

"Aw…" Rapunzel cooed.

Jack was laughing happily as well. Suddenly, the bunny exploded and it began to snow in Jamie's room, "Lucky little kid," Merida said, "Jack owes me a snow day in my room."

Hiccup snorted and Rapunzel giggled, "Snow?" Jamie questioned confused.

Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida watch as a snowflake lands on Jamie's nose and Jack isn't paying much attention because he's still astounded by what he just did. The three humans watch as wheels start to turn in Jamie's head. Rapunzel went wide eyed; "You don't think…" she trailed off.

"Jack Frost…" Jamie said.

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel went wide eyed while Jack froze and slowly looked at Jamie, "Did he just say…?" Jack looked at his friends quickly before back at Jamie.

"Jack Frost," Jamie said again looking at the snow.

Jack went wide eyed and quickly ran to Jamie's bookshelf and looked at the book titles, "That book isn't here," he stated then looked at Jamie, "He…actually believes in me without that book…"

Jamie turned around smiling, but then went wide eyed when he turned to Jack, "Jack Frost…" he said.

"You can see me…?" Jack asked Jamie, still shocked.

Jamie just nodded smiling. Jack laughed happily, "You just made it snow!"

"I know!" Jack yelled happily.

"In my room!" Jamie said jumping up and down.

"I know!" Jack said excited.

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel smiled at their friend, "You're real?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!" Jack said excited, "And you lost that tooth."

"That was you?!" Jamie yelled happily.

"That was me!" Jack said, "Oh, wait, I probably shouldn't have said that in front of Punz…"

"What sledding accident?!" Rapunzel hissed.

Jack laughed nervously, "Huh?" Jamie turned to the window and saw Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel on Toothless, "Whoa! Is that a dragon?!"

Hiccup nodded, "His name's Toothless," he said.

Jamie ran up to the window, "You're riding him!" he said, "I thought dragons were killers."

"Only when threatened," Hiccup said smiling, "If you show them trust then they'll show you the same."

"Cool!" Jamie yelled.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?" his mother called.

"Uh…" Jamie looked at Hiccup and Jack.

Jack just shrugged and gestured to the door smiling, "A dragon rider and Jack Frost?" Jamie said almost questionly.

Jamie's mother laughed; "Okay…" she said a smile in her voice.

Jamie laughed. Suddenly, the group saw the sleigh flying out of control, "That…can't be good," Merida said.

Jack and Toothless flew off to where the sleigh had landed.

**A/N Okay, I'd like to know what your favorite line or even scene was in this chapter because I had plenty! xD Let's call it a little game…Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Vhoa, vhoa, vhoa..." North yelled trying to control his reindeer, but they crash landed just outside Jamie's house.

The reindeer escaped into the woods, "Ah, moi deti! Come back!" North yelled, but then his back gave out, "Oh!"

"North!" Tooth yelled grabbing North and holding him steady, "Are you okay?!"

"Is official. My powers are kaput," North said sadly.

"Look!" Tooth yelled, "Jack!"

"And Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel!" North said happily.

"Kids!" Tooth went to fly, but then fell to the ground, "Oh…"

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked as Jack helped her up.

Merida and Rapunzel got off Toothless, "You kids are alive?" North asked shocked.

"Yeah," Merida said, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Then why is there only one light?" Tooth asked finally getting it.

Jack looked at his friends and they were just as confused, "Maybe it has an age limit," Hiccup said confused.

"Vhat are you kids doing here, anyvay?" North asked.

Jack smiled when Jamie came running out, "Same reason you are," he said.

"The last light…" North said happily.

"It is you!" Jamie yelled happily to Tooth and North, "I knew it wasn't a dream!" he said to Jack smiling.

"Jack…he sees you?" North said smiling.

Jack smiled and placed his hand protectively on Jamie's shoulder, "Wait, where's Bunny?" Rapunzel asked, "Please don't tell me someone else died."

"No," North said, "Losing Easter took its toll on all of us. Bunny most of all."

A small, cute bunny came out of the sleigh, "Oh no…" Jack said.

Bunny looked up and went wide eyed, "Ya three are okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup said, "We're fine besides a few bumps and bruises."

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Jamie asked, "What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool! And now he's cute…" Jamie said tickling Bunny chin slightly.

Rapunzel giggled when Bunny started to thump his foot happily. Bunny quickly pushed Jamie's hand away, "Jack…" Jack and his friends turned to Tooth, "We're…we're sorry…about earlier."

Jack shook his head, "No, it was my fault," Jack said, "I shouldn't have snapped. I was just upset about Pitch taking Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel. The stuff you guys do is important and I'm sorry for everything I said."

"No, Jack," North said, "It vas ve vho vere vrong. Ve didn't even realize zat zey vere gone or how much zey meant to you."

"We're really sorry, mate," Bunny said hopping over, "Ya were right. We've gotten so inta our jobs that we've forgotten why we do them in the first place."

"But now that changes," Tooth said looking at Jamie smiling.

"Ve'll protect the last light _and_ your friends," North said smiling.

"We don't need protecting," Merida said holding up her bow and arrows, "Just point where I need to shoot."

"Uh, that growing thing of darkness seems to be a great place to start," Hiccup said pointing to the army of nightmares.

"No," Jack said causing his friends shock, "Get Jamie and the Guardians out of here. They don't have power."

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup looked at each other before nodded, "Just be careful you idiot," Merida said before running with the Guardians.

Rapunzel picked Jamie up and ran with her friends, her hair dragging on the road. Jamie watched as Jack charged at Pitch, "Who's that?" Jamie asked scared slightly.

"Not important," Merida said, "All you need to know is he's the bad guy."

"You know what I just realized," Hiccup said, "Your parents are going to kill you if they get home and see that you left your brothers home alone and went to America."

"Now is not the time for that!" Merida yelled, "I'm trying to save my brothers!"

"Right, right," Hiccup said and flew upwards slightly on Toothless, "There's an alley up ahead, but I can't tell if it leads somewhere!"

Nightmares suddenly came up behind them, "Not much choice here!" Bunny yelled.

"Slow down!" North yelled running with one of his swords as a cane.

"Dead end!" Bunny yelled, "Other way, other way!"

Suddenly, Jack fell from the sky and onto a dumpster, "Jack!" Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup yelled.

"I'm okay…" Jack said slightly dazed.

"Zat was good try, Jack! A for effort!" North said.

Merida helped Jack stand up, "He's stronger. I can't beat him," Jack said then winced in pain.

Pitch's chuckle soon rang out around them. Jack stood up straight and held his staff while Toothless got ready to attack, Merida readied her bow and arrows, and Rapunzel held her frying pan slightly like a baseball bat. North tried to hold up his swords, but he was too weak and hunched back down, "All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing," Pitch's voice rang out, "Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light."

Jamie had terror fill his eyes, "Shut up!" Merida yelled causing Jamie to turn to her, "You're going to pay for what you've done to my brothers!"

Pitch laughed and shadows started to take out the lights that were in the alley, "Good luck with that, girl," Pitch said, "If the Guardians and your little Jack Frost couldn't defeat me, what makes you think you can?"

Pitch appeared on top of an Onyx with a gleeful smile on his face, "I can't tell you how happy this makes me," he said, "Seeing you all like this. You look awful."

North, Tooth, and the tiny Bunny still surrounded Jamie, as if to protect him. Jack was looking around as if trying to find an answer, "Jack…" Jack turned to Jamie along with everyone else, except Pitch, "I'm scared…"

Jack bent down to Jamie then suddenly realized something: _Bring back what once was mine…what once was_… "Mine…" Jack whispered, "Rapunzel…" Jack turned to Rapunzel.

"Uh…yes?" Rapunzel asked confused.

"Your song," Jack said, "What does it say?"

Rapunzel blinked in confusion, but her eyes told him she was going through her song. Rapunzel went wide eyed and gasped, "Jack, you're a genius!" Rapunzel yelled.

"What?" Merida and Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup," Rapunzel grabbed Jamie and got on Toothless, "We need to find Jamie's friends. You have friends right?"

"Yes?" Jamie said confused.

"Why-"

"Just go!" Jack yelled.

Toothless took off and Jamie yelped at the sudden take off, "Vhat's zis about Jack?" North asked.

Jack smirked, "Flower, gleam, and glow," he stated.

"Let your power shine," Rapunzel's voice could be heard in the alley, "Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine…what once was mine…"

"What?!" Pitch yelled.

"Santa!" Pippa's voice yells.

"Jamie was right! The Easter Bunny!" Caleb and Claude yell in unison.

Merida smirked; "Save what has been lost…" she stated then turned to Jack, "Why to go Frost Brain."

Pitch disappeared and Jack, Merida, and the Guardians ran out and saw Jamie and his friends running down the street happily, "Zey believe…" North said shocked, "But how?"

"Rapunzel!" Jack and Merida yelled as Toothless landed.

Rapunzel smiled, "I guess my hair heals more than just cuts and bruises," she said smirking slightly.

Suddenly, Pitch appeared and Jamie and his friends froze and became frightened, "You think a few children can help you? Against this!" nightmares appeared, "Your magical hair can't cover the entire world girl."

Rapunzel licked her lips, slightly nervous. Merida aimed her bow and arrow at Pitch, "Kids," Hiccup said, "They're just bad dreams."

"We'll protect ya, mates," Bunny said, still small and tiny.

"Aw, how cute," Pitch said, "But who'll protect you?"

"That's our job," Merida said angrily.

Toothless roared in agreement. Pitch scoffed, "Such brave little humans," he said, "What can you possibly do to protect the all-powerful Guardians?"

"Don't underestimate me," Merida growled.

"They aren't alone," Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel turned to Jamie, "I'll also help."

"Me too," Cupcake said stepping up.

"Us too," Caleb and Claude said in unison.

"Me too," Pippa said.

"I'll try," Monty said reluctantly.

The Guardians were shocked, "If Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel can hold their ground then so can we," Jamie said.

Jack smiled at Jamie then at his friends. Jack glared at Pitch, "Still think there's no such thing as the Boogieman?" Pitch asked and sent waves of nightmares at them.

Jamie stepped forward a little more, "I do believe in you," he said, "I'm just not afraid of you."

Jamie and his friends put their hands out, "Jamie!" Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel yelled, but then gasped when the nightmare sand turned into, "Sandy's dream sand…" they whispered.

"Whoa!" Jamie and his friends yelled happily.

Suddenly, Tooth began to fly again. Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack smirked at each other; this fight just made a complete U-turn.

**A/N Please R&R! Tell me what your favorite part, favorite line, or if you have any questions! I love to get reviews! Sorry this is a little late. Got a new idea swimming in my head. A Kids Next Door and Rise of the Guardians crossover. Can't believe that hasn't been done before….**


	12. Chapter 12

"Yeah! Tooth Fairy!" Cupcake yelled excited.

North's strength returned and he lifted his swords joyously, "Whoa!" Monty yelled.

"No!" Pitch yelled, "Get them! Do your job!" a new wave of nightmares goes down.

Bunny looked at himself waiting to be transformed, "Oh yeah, come on, come on!" suddenly, nightmares appeared before him, "Oh crickey!" Bunny runs off.

North threw two snow globes down to the ground, through which an army of yetis and elves emerge, "No way!" Caleb and Claude yelled in unison.

Bunny tried to scurry under a parked car in order to evade the attacking nightmare, but he gets snatched by his tail before he can get away, "I'm just a bunny!" Bunny yelled, but he transformed back to his normal size and whipped out his boomerangs while being held upside down, "G'day, mate!"

Bunny kicked the nightmare, flipped into the air, and threw his boomerangs which sliced through two more nightmares, turning them to dust. Bunny tapped his feet on the ground and an army of sentinel eggs suddenly rose up out of the earth. Caleb found himself riding on top of one as they joined the yetis and elves in battle, "Whoa!" Caleb yelled laughing.

"Come on!" Bunny yelled.

The battle continues and Jack looked at his friends, "Let's get Pitch," he stated.

"About time!" Merida yelled and jumped on Toothless grabbing Hiccup's waist.

Rapunzel followed and grabbed Merida's waist, "Let's go, bud!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless roared and took off with Jack close behind him. North, Bunny, and Tooth turned as they left. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground, "Let's go!" he yelled.

Merida gave a loud yell as she fired her arrow at Pitch. Pitch deflected the arrow just before it hit his nose. Jack and Toothless fired a fireball and a frost and ice attack at Pitch at the same time. Pitch deflected the ice and frost, but got knocked down to a roof by the fireball. Pitch groaned as he tumbled for a while. Pitch was barely over his daze when he was grabbed by blonde hair, "What the-uh oh," Rapunzel then threw Pitch into a chimney, cracking it slight.

Pitch winced slightly, "And this…" Merida yelled, "Is for my brothers!" Pitch suddenly had an arrow in his shoulder.

Pitch glared at the four teens. Pitch easily took the arrow out of his shoulder, "Little brats," he said and made a nightmare arrow appear and fired it at Jack.

"Jack!" suddenly, Tooth deflected the arrow and destroy a couple of nightmares.

"Thanks Tooth!" Jack yelled.

Bunny suddenly appears out of a chimney and threw his boomerangs, "Ho, ho, ho," he said destroying more nightmares.

Meanwhile, on a roof some distance away, North appeared, "Ah, vrong roof," he said.

Pitch suddenly appeared, "Oh, great…" Pitch made a sword out of his nightmare sand and started going sword to sword with North.

Suddenly, a fireball knocked Pitch to the ground, "It's over, Pitch," Jack said.

Merida had her arrow aimed at Pitch's head. Pitch gave them a wry smile and quickly descended into the shadows, casting multiple versions of himself along the walls. Suddenly, in their moment of distraction, Pitch rose up behind Jack, a nightmare sand axe in hand, "Jack!" Hiccup yelled.

Jack turned in shock, "No!" Rapunzel yelled.

A golden whip wrapped itself round Pitch's hands. The group followed the whip to reveal Sandy, coalescing from the funnel cloud of dream sand. He gave Pitch a look, wagged his finger, and then uppercut him into the air, "Sandman!" the kids yelled.

Rapunzel has tears in her eyes and was smiling happily, "This is so cool!" the kids yelled.

Sandy pulled at his whip, knocking Pitch unconscious, "Sandy!" Rapunzel yelled happily.

"Alright!" Hiccup yelled.

The Guardians welcomed their friend back. Sandy smiled and sent dream sand in every direction, "I think we just won," Merida said lowering her bow.

Toothless landed on the ground and Hiccup got off. Jamie ran over laughing with his friends, "Way to go kids," Tooth said smiling at Jamie and his friends then turned to the teens, "All of you…"

Jack smiles at his friends. Suddenly, Jamie and his friends ran up to Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida, "Your hair glows!" Caleb yelled, "That's so cool!"

Rapunzel blushed, "And you ride dragons!" Monty said excited.

Hiccup smiled and placed his hand on Toothless' head, "Can you teach me to shoot arrows like that?" Cupcake asked, "That was awesome! You never missed!"

Merida smirked, "Don't make her head any bigger," Merida glared at a smirking Hiccup.

"Oh shut up!" Merida yelled, but was soon pelted with a snowball, "Jack Frost!" Jack laughed, "Get over here, Snowflake!"

Merida started throwing snowballs at Jack, but missed every time, "You stink without your arrows!" Jack laughed.

Jack was suddenly knocked out of the sky by a snowball, "Maybe…but I'm not," Jack turned to the smirking Hiccup as his tossed a snowball up and down in his hand.

Jack smirked, "Team up!" Jack yelled conjuring up snowballs.

"Us too!" Jamie yelled.

It was soon Jack, Rapunzel, Jamie, Pippa, and Caleb versus Hiccup, Merida, Claude, Monty, and Cupcake. North, Sandy, Bunny, and Tooth watched them. Tooth then pulled out Jack's baby teeth, "Do you think he needs them?" Tooth asked.

North, Bunny, and Sandy looked at the fight as Toothless pinned a laughing Jack down and started licking him, "I don't think he _needs_ them per say," Bunny said, "But I think it'll help clear some clouds."

"And help him find his center," North added.

Sandy nodded in agreement to both statements. Tooth nodded, "Jack!" Tooth called.

The snowball fight halted. Tooth floated over to the group while North, Bunny, and Sandy walked over. Tooth held out Jack's memories to him, "Here," she said softly.

Jack looked at the container, "What's that?" Jamie questioned.

"My memories," Jack stated, "From before I was Jack Frost…"

"Well," Merida said causing Jack to turn to her, "What are you waiting for?"

Jack closed his eyes, "These are what caused you guys to get captured in the first place," Jack stated sadly.

Hiccup walked up with Merida and Rapunzel, "Jack," Rapunzel said gently, "You've been alone for 300 years. At least figure out who your family was."

Jack closed his eyes before turning to the baby teeth in Tooth's hands, "Go on Jack," Tooth said softly.

Jack took a deep breath before taking the drawer. Jack looked at his friends before placing his hand on the container. Everyone saw Jack's eyes turn gold slightly. Tooth landed on the snow covered ground, "Wait," Merida said, "Where's Pitch?"

Everyone looked around, "Vhoops?" North said.

"Okay, nobody tells Jack," Hiccup stated, "He'll just be over protective of the three of us."

Suddenly, Jack gasped and fell to the ground, "Jack!" everyone yelled worried.

Jack was breathing heavily, "I…I had a sister…" he said shocked then smiled, "A little sister…I saved her, but…died while doing it."

"You _died_!?" everyone yelled while Sandy put up pictures of the same caliber with a shocked face on.

Jack just nodded, "That probably explains why I had no memory," he said then stood up, "And my over protectiveness and natural ability to have fun with kids. Natural big brother instincts."

"Zat's your center?" North asked smiling.

"Fun," Jack stated nodding.

"Figures," Merida said rolling her eyes.

Jack smirked at Merida then laughed. Rapunzel hugged Jack quickly while laughing, "What was her name?" she asked.

"Olivia," Jack said smiling.

"I was kinda expecting Jill…" Hiccup said chuckling.

Everyone laughed, "Jack," Jack turned to North, "Are you ready now? To make it official?"

Jack looked at his friends and Jamie. Jack looked at North and the Guardians as a yeti handed North the book from before. Jack looked at his friends, "The real question is," Jack said, "Are _you_?" Jack walked over to his friends, "We're a packaged deal, remember?" Jack put his arms around Rapunzel and Hiccup while Merida ducked before she got squashed.

North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny looked at each other, "Vhat do you zink Manny?" North asked the pale, fading moon.

A pale light shined down on all four of them, "Well, there's our answer, mate," Bunny said, "I have a feelin' Manny planned this before he even chose Frost."

North smiled, "Alright," North said, "Zen it's time for all four of you to take ze Oath."

**A/N R&R with your favorite moments! The movie is coming to an end…this means things just get more complicated…be ready for many…**_**many**_** cliff hangers…**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel smiled. North opened the book, "Wait," Rapunzel said, "Just a quick question, North," North looked at Rapunzel, "Do you know who my real family is?"

North smiled, "Of course," he said, "Zey've been searching for you since you vere kidnapped. Your true name is Rapunzel Corona."

"Wait," Merida said, "Aren't they like…the second richest family in the world?!"

Rapunzel was shocked, "And if I'm right…" Jack said thinking, "They live not far from Merida's!"

Rapunzel broke out into a smile, "I want to see them!" she squealed.

"Can ve do ze Oath first?" North asked.

The teens laughed and nodded, "Alright," North said looking at his book, "Will you, Jack Frost, Merida Dunbroch, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and Rapunzel Corona...vow to vatch over ze children of ze vorld? To guard zem vith your life -zeir hopes, zeir vishes, and zeir dreams? For zey are all zat ve have, all zat ve are and all zat ve vill ever be."

Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Merida smiled at each other than at the kids behind them before back at North, "We will," they said in unison.

"Zen congratulations," North said, "Jack Frost, Merida Dunbroch, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and Rapunzel Corona-for you are now and forevermore…Guardians."

Rapunzel suddenly started jumping up and down squealing and she hugged Merida tightly. Merida, Hiccup, and Jack laughed. North laughed joyously and Sandy sent up dream sand fireworks, "I want to see my family now!" Rapunzel yelled happily.

Merida laughed, "How about we change out of these clothes that we've been in for three days and take a shower before we go," she stated.

Rapunzel blushed, "That would probably be best," she said then brightened, "And maybe my parents will let Hiccup stay so you won't have to worry about your parents!"

"We'll figure all that out later," Jack said, "But let's get you back home before your parents."

Merida made a loud noise, "Ah! Oh-what's today!" she yelled, "Gah! My brothers have probably wrecked the entire house!"

North and Bunny looked at each other as if saying, "She's totally lost it."

"Calm down Merida," Hiccup said, "We'll be back in Scotland within minutes on Toothless."

"And it's been, what, an hour since they've woken up, if even that," Jack said, "What could they have done?"

"You don't know my brothers," Merida said climbing on Toothless, "Let's go! I can't fly a dragon!"

Hiccup sighed and got on Toothless. Jack looked at Jamie, "The next time I'm in town, expect a visit," he said and wrapped an arm around Rapunzel.

"Counting on it," Jamie said smiling.

"Let's go!" Merida yelled, "My parents are going to be back tonight!"

"Let's fly, bud!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless took off.

Jack soon followed after saluting to the Guardians, "Those are some kids," Bunny stated then noticed the still wide awake kids, "Oh boy. Sandy, knock 'em out," Sandy started pounding his fists, "With the dream sand, ya Gumby! Didn't we go through before?!"

North laughed.

* * *

"Holy…" Jack was shocked.

"Harris! Hubert! Hamish!" Merida yelled, "You little devils! Where are you?!"

"How can three little boys do this much damage in so little time?" Hiccup asked shocked.

"Because they're devils!" Merida yelled then looked under the couch, "Ah-ha! Found ya!"

The triplets ran away from their angered sister, "You can't out run me you Wee Devils!" Merida yelled, "I'm gonna kill the three of you!"

"Merida!" Rapunzel yelled trying to catch her best friend, "Come on! They're boys! They're going to be trouble!"

"Hey!" Jack and Hiccup yelled offended, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Rapunzel was about to answer when she tripped over Merida, who tripped over her brothers, who tripped over Rapunzel's hair. Jack and Hiccup burst out laughing, "Merida," Rapunzel said, "Can you do this some other time? I _really_ want to see my parents."

Merida sighed, "Alright," she said and stood up, "You three!" the triplets stiffened, "Clean up your mess! Jack, make sure they do it. Make it fun, but DON'T make a bigger mess! You hear me?!"

"Got it!" Jack said saluting playfully.

"I'll show you two," Merida looked at Rapunzel and Hiccup, "The bathrooms."

"Toothless," Hiccup called to the hidden dragon, "Go home bud. I'll be by to feed you in a few minutes."

Toothless then ran into the forest. Hiccup then followed Merida upstairs. Jack smirked at the triplets, "Who wants to have a little fun?" he asked.

Harris, Hubert, and Hamish brightened.

* * *

"Jack Frost!" Merida yelled as she came to the railing of the stairs, "You are _so_ dead!"

Jack laughed as Merida ran down the stairs. Jack had made it snow in the living room, "What?" Jack asked as Merida tried to catch the floating immortal, "I can easily clean this up and the room is cleaned."

Merida yelled out in frustration, "I am _not_ in the mood right now Frost!" she yelled, "My mother hid all my pants! Do you not see what I'm wearing?!"

Merida wore a slight long sleeved, light blue dress that came to her knees with a brown belt over it, and her redish-brown friendship necklace, "I noticed," Jack stated smirking, "I just thought better than to say anything."

Merida groaned, "I hate dresses!" she yelled.

"Jack," Jack turned to Rapunzel, "Do you think this outfit's okay to go see my real parents?"

Rapunzel wore a light pink shirt with a dark pink, almost dark purple jacket over it with a short three-layered purple skirt, light purple leggings underneath, and her pink friendship necklace. Jack smiled, "You look fine, Punz," Jack said, "And unless all rich people are like Merida's parents, they should love you just the way you are. I mean…it's kinda late to change your personality now."

"Jack's right," Hiccup said, "They should be happy with just seeing you again."

Hiccup now wore a dark green collared shirt with a dark brown sweater vest, an undone black tie around his neck, grayish-white colored jeans, and his dark green friendship necklace. Rapunzel smiled shyly, "But we may want to braid your hair," Merida said, "Last time you wore it down while in town it kept getting run over by cars."

"Yeah, we all wound up carrying armfuls," Jack laughed slightly.

"And you Frost Brain," Merida started pushing Jack upstairs, "Need a shower! Most people may not be able to see you, but we can! And you stink!"

"Hey!" Jack yelled, but was then pushed into the bathroom.

"All the hot water's gone," Merida said then threw one of Jack's outfits in her house in his face, "Now shower!" the door then slammed closed.

"Someone's moody!" Jack yelled through the door.

"Shut up!" Merida yelled and stomped downstairs.

Hiccup shook his head, "You're not happy when you're in dresses," he stated.

"Oh…" Merida said sarcastically, "What was your first clue?"

"Um…" Hiccup and Merida turned to Rapunzel, "Can you help me braid my hair? This usually takes an hour by myself…"

"Of course," Hiccup said walking over.

"Coming…" Merida grumbled slightly.

A few minutes later, Jack floated down, "Happy now?" he asked.

Jack wore the blue hoodie he normally wore before his friends dragged him to the mall with brown jeans, light blue running shoes, his light blue friendship necklace, brown gloves with the fingers cut off so he could hold his staff easily, and light blue old fashioned headphones around his neck, "Very," Merida said after glancing up, "Now help us braid Rapunzel's hair!"

Jack chuckled and flew down. A few more minutes later, the four friends had successfully braided the 70 feet of blonde hair so that it was off the ground. Rapunzel twirled once before looking at her friends nervously, "So…?" she asked nervously.

"You look great, Rapunzel," Jack said.

"Yeah, quit being nervous," Merida said, "I'm sure your parents will love you."

"And maybe smother you with love and presents from lost birthdays," Hiccup said smiling.

"So," Merida said standing up, "Let's get going! Devils! Let's go!"

Rapunzel bit her lip, "Rapunzel," Jack said, "We'll all be with you. They may not be able to see me, but I'll be with you."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded. Rapunzel slipped on flats that matched her jacket while Hiccup put on brown and white tennis shoes, and Merida put on a pair of brown boots that would make her mother yell, "Alright," Merida said once her brothers had their shoes on, "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Hiccup said causing everyone to freeze, "We gotta feed Toothless first."

Merida face palmed, "Okay," she said, "Toothless than the Corona's!"

**A/N And calmness has settled in…for now. That all changes next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please R&R with your thoughts, favorite lines/parts, or any questions. Please and thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

The group stood in front of a large golden gate, "Whoa…" they said.

"Yeah, this is the place," Jack stated.

"What was the first clue?" Hiccup asked sarcastically.

"Um…how do we get in?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"You could try the box by the gate," Rapunzel jumped and turned quickly, "Who is there and how may I be of service?"

"Don't say you're their daughter," Jack said, "They've probably been through that a million times."

"Merida Dunbroch," Merida stated, "Along with my brothers and friends."

It was silent for a moment, "What can we do for you Ms. Dunbroch?" the male voice asked.

"We have…some good news for the Coronas," Merida stated.

"Mr. and Mrs. Corona haven't had good news for 16 years," the voice said.

"Trust us," Hiccup said smiling, "They'll like this news."

"We'll see," the male voice said, "Wait there while I ask."

It fell silent. Rapunzel started messing with her hands, "Punz, stop that," Jack said.

"I'm too nervous," Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, for the past 16 years they've searched for you," Hiccup said, "They won't just toss you onto the streets…" Hiccup trailed off.

"Guys," Jack said, "Have none of you seen Rapunzel? She is kind hearted, sweet, and loving. That obviously didn't come from Gothal. So that means it's genetic."

Rapunzel relaxed slightly, "The masters will see you now," the voice said suddenly causing the teens to jump.

The gates opened. Rapunzel gulped, but slowly walked forwards. Merida, her brothers, and Hiccup walked beside each other while Jack flew above them. The front door opened when they walked up the porch. The butler moved aside, "The Masters are in the next room," he said with his eyes closed.

Rapunzel bit her lip, "It's alright," Merida said.

The group walked to the room. Merida knocked, "Enter Mrs. Dunbroch and friends," a female voice said.

"Sounds a little like Punz," Jack stated.

Rapunzel gulped. Merida opened the door and Rapunzel quickly hid, "Rapunzel!" Hiccup said then sighed.

Mrs. Corona stood up, "Is one of your friends shy?" she asked concerned.

"Actually," Merida said, "She's the news went wanted to tell you. Rapunzel…"

Jack sighed and pushed Rapunzel into the door way. Two tea cups shattered to the floor, "We have reason to believe our friend is your missing daughter," Hiccup stated.

Rapunzel looked at the ground nervously. Mrs. Corona slowly walked up and Rapunzel lifted her head only when she saw Mrs. Corona's feet. Mr. Corona stood up in shock. Rapunzel looked at the ground, but kept her head up. Suddenly, Rapunzel looked up when she felt a hand on her cheek. She saw Mrs. Corona looking at her with tears and was smiling, "It is you," she said before hugging her daughter tightly.

Merida and Hiccup looked at Jack smiling. When they looked back, Mr. Corona had joined the hug and the family had fallen to the floor. Jack smiled at Rapunzel. Mrs. Corona looked at Merida and Hiccup, "You found her?" she asked.

"Actually," Hiccup said, "Another one of our friends did."

"Well, tell them thank you," Mr. Corona said, "And thank you too."

"You're welcome," Merida, Hiccup, and Jack said, even though Jack knew they wouldn't be able to hear him.

Mrs. Corona looked at Hiccup, "You're that Viking chief's son," she said.

"Was," Hiccup said, "He wasn't too keen on me being friends with Merida."

Rapunzel looked at her parents, "I was kind of hoping Hiccup could stay with us so Merida won't risk getting in trouble with her parents…" she said nervously.

"I don't want to be a burden," Hiccup said quickly, "I can handle myself."

"Nonsense," Mr. Corona said standing up, "You brought our daughter back to us and are one of her friends. We welcome you with open arms, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled softly, "Thank you," he said.

Rapunzel squealed and hugged her parents, "Thank you!" she said.

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup laughed while Rapunzel's parents just hugged her tightly.

* * *

Hours later, Merida had to get her brothers home. Rapunzel and Hiccup said good-bye as Merida, her brothers, and Jack left. Jack carried Harris as the little boy yawned and his eyes drooped while Merida carried Hamish and Hubert, "My parents are probably home by now," Merida said when they reached the front yard.

Jack nodded and set Harris beside Merida. Harris groaned tiredly, "Come on Wee Devil," she said.

Harris grabbed his sister's dress lightly and rubbed his right eye tiredly. Merida looked at Jack as he followed her, "Why are you coming?" she asked, "Aren't you needed somewhere in the world?"

"Probably," Jack replied, "But I just want to make sure nothing bad happens."

Merida sighed, "Knowing my mother, she'll lose her head the minute I walk in," she said as she reached the front door, "Harris, can you get the door please?"

Harris yawned, but got on his tip toes and turned the knob, "Merida-!" Elinor stopped mid word when she saw her sons, "Put your brothers to bed and come here."

Merida stared at the well-built boy sitting on the couch, "Who's that?" Merida asked gesturing to the teen.

"Put your brothers to bed," Elinor said glaring.

Merida groaned, but did so. Jack floated in the living room and just stared at the teen and Elinor. Soon Merida returned, "What is this about?" Merida asked.

"Merida, you have yet to date even one boy," Elinor said.

Jack chuckled, "That's because she's in love with a certain Viking…" he said.

Merida glared at Jack quickly before turning that glare to her mother, "So what?" Merida asked, "I don't like any of the boys in that school."

"Except Hiccup," Jack smirked.

"Which is why…" Elinor said turning to the teen quickly before back at Merida, "_I've_ chosen your husband."

"What!?" Merida and Jack yelled and Jack fell to the ground.

"Merida," Elinor gestured to the boy, "This is Arthur MacGuffin; your husband when you turn 18."

"No!" Merida yelled angrily, "You can't just arrange a marriage for me!"

"I can and I have," Elinor stated.

"Ye can't!" Merida yelled stomping her foot, "Ye're controllin'mah life! Ye're forcin' me to be ye! Why can't Ah just be me?!"

"Merida, your Scottish accent is showing," Jack stated.

"You will be a lady like our family's women has been for generations," Elinor said.

Merida shut her eyes tight, "Ah won't marry him!" Merida yelled, "Ah already love somebody!"

Jack froze, "Did you just admit it?" he asked.

Merida went wide eyed slightly, "Excuse me?" Elinor asked, "Who?"

Merida blushed, "I-I, um, uh," she blushed harder.

"Merida, if you can't impress me in three seconds-"

"He's a dragon rider!" Merida yelled then covered her mouth.

"Merida!" Jack yelled.

"Excuse me?" Elinor asked eyes narrowing, "Merida, a lady does not lie."

"I'm not lying…" Merida said.

"Merida," Elinor said, "Dragons are killers. They are untamable."

Merida clinched her hands into fists, "What's this boy's name anyway?"

Jack floated over to Merida, "Merida, stop," he said, "You're just digging yourself into a hole."

"Does this boy have a name?" Elinor repeated.

Merida closed her eyes, "Merida," Jack said, "Just stop. If you truly love Hiccup then don't make him feel guilty about this."

Merida opened her eyes slowly, "N-no…" Merida whispered, "He…doesn't. I'm-I'm sorry…mother…"

Elinor stood up straight, "Good," she said, "Now, up to your room."

Merida glared at her mother, "No…" Merida then ran outside.

"Merida!" Elinor and Jack yelled, but Elinor in anger and Jack in worry.

Merida ran into the forest, "Merida!" Jack yelled, "Merida! Stop!"

Merida fell to her knees, "Ow…" she winced rubbing her knees.

"Merida!" Jack yelled bending down to her, "Are you okay?"

"No!" Merida yelled and began crying, "My mother is ruining my life! I want to live my own life!"

"Merida…" Jack said, "I'm sorry…"

Merida hiccupped and wiped her eyes, "Jack, what do I do?" she asked.

Jack put a hand on Merida's shoulder, "I don't know," he said, "But Merida…"

"My life is over," Merida said.

"What, no," Jack said quickly.

Merida stood up and just walked away, "Merida!" Jack grabbed Merida's arm, "Stop this!"

"No!" Merida yelled causing Jack to let her go, "You were right, Jack. Hiccup would blame himself if I told the truth and I know Arthur will go to our school. If he finds out about Hiccup, Hiccup will blame himself. My life is over…"

**A/N DRAMA! Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

"What?!" Rapunzel and Hiccup yelled when Jack told them about Merida while they went to feed Toothless.

Jack just nodded. Hiccup fell on the ground from shock, "Hiccup!" Rapunzel and Jack said worried.

"I'm okay…" Hiccup said slowly.

"This is _so_ unfair!" Rapunzel yelled close to tears, er, scratch that, she's _in_ tears.

Jack sighed and floated down to the ground, "We know Punz," he said, "But…what can we do?"

Hiccup was looking at the ground and Toothless was nudging him sadly. Suddenly, the three friends saw Northern Lights, "What?" they asked.

"That's impossible," Hiccup said standing up.

"Unless North wants us," Jack stated floating up, "Something must be up. Hiccup, you and Rapunzel go ahead. I'll get Merida. Even if I have to kidnap her."

Hiccup and Rapunzel nodded and Jack flew off. Rapunzel turned to Hiccup as he got Toothless ready, "Hiccup…are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine…" Hiccup said getting on Toothless.

"But…you-"

"Punz," Hiccup said, "Look, I knew Merida and I could never be together, okay? Let's just go."

Rapunzel sighed sadly and got on Toothless. Toothless took off.

* * *

Merida looked out the window at the Northern Lights, "North…" Merida whispered.

"Merida!" Merida turned to her mother and Arthur, "Quit daydreaming!"

"I have to go somewhere-"

"No," Elinor said, "You _have_ to get to know your future husband."

"I already know everything I want to know…" Merida muttered.

"Merida-oh…" Jack said flying into the house, "Okay, problem."

Merida glanced at Jack, "Merida, sit down," Elinor said.

"I have to go somewhere," Merida stated.

"No," Elinor stated, "Nowhere you have to be is more important than this."

"Wanna bet?" Merida asked already heading for the door.

"Merida!" Elinor yelled.

"Get me out of here Jack," Merida stated.

Jack smirked slightly and grabbed Merida's waist and took off. Merida looked at Jack, "I don't care if it's important or not," Merida said, "I just want to get out of that house."

Jack smiled sadly at Merida and flew faster. Jack and Merida soon arrived at the Workshop, "Merida!" Rapunzel instantly attached to Merida when she was on the ground, "I'm so sorry!"

Merida rubbed Rapunzel's head, "What the bloody heck is wrong with ya kids?" Bunny asked, "Ya all seem depressed."

"My mother decided that because I haven't dated that she has to choose my husband for when I turn 18," Merida stated.

"What?!" Tooth yelled.

"That's what we said," Jack said.

"I've been talking to the guy since this morning," Merida said, "He's…nice, but he's a big pushover. Not my type."

Sandy looked at Hiccup, who was laying on his stomach on Toothless. Merida looked at Hiccup, "Hiccup-"

"I get it," Hiccup stated sitting up, "We can't be around each other at school anymore."

"What?" Bunny asked, "Why?"

Merida and Hiccup looked down and turned away from everyone else. Rapunzel sighed, "For centuries," she said, "Scots and Vikings have…had…differences…is a nice way of putting it."

"They hate each other's guts," Jack summed up.

"Pretty much," Rapunzel said, "Hiccup got kicked out of his house by his father, the mayor, or "chief" of Hiccup's small Viking town because he found out about his and Merida's friendship."

"Vell, vhat does it matter?" North asked, "Zay live in Scotland, no?"

Hiccup winced along with Merida, "Hiccup may have begged his father to allow him to go to school there," Jack said, "And Merida is…of Royal Scot lineage…"

"Oh…" North, Tooth, and Bunny said and Sandy had a look of understanding.

"So, why'd you call us here?" Merida asked, "Not that I really care what this is about. Anything to get out of that house. The longer the better. I want to hold out on mother's yelling for as long as possible."

"Vell, I just vanted us to get to know one anozer," North said, "Since ve'll be seeing each ozer more now."

"And it seems like you kids need a nice pick me up!" Tooth said.

"The only thing that could possibly pick me up is if my mother actually understood me," Merida said and went to sit on a couch.

Hiccup just laid back down on Toothless. The Guardians looked at Rapunzel and Jack in confused. Rapunzel looked at her friends before making a quick heart with her hands. The Guardians made O's with their mouths. Merida made patterns with her finger on the couch while Toothless whined at his rider's sadness, "Maybe we should do this…hanging out some other day," Jack said to North, "Right now only Rapunzel and I know how to get Hiccup and Merida smiling again."

Merida and Hiccup looked at Jack confused, "Perhaps you are right," North said.

Jack nodded and turned to Rapunzel. Rapunzel nodded and went over to Merida. Merida looked at Rapunzel confused, "Bunny," Rapunzel turned to the Easter Bunny, "Can you open a tunnel to a mall? It doesn't matter which one."

Bunny nodded and tapped his foot. Rapunzel smiled and practically dragged Merida off the couch and into the tunnel. Jack looked at Hiccup and smirked. Hiccup was confused, "Toothless," Jack said, "Let's go."

Jack flew out and Hiccup had Toothless' tail where he could fly off. Hiccup yelped in surprise when Toothless suddenly took off, "Jack!" Hiccup yelled and quickly turned Toothless so they would fly out the window.

Jack just laughed, "Come on!" he yelled smiling.

Hiccup sighed, but decided to follow Jack.

* * *

"Come on!" Rapunzel yelled dragging Merida into the mall.

Merida sighed and stopped, "Punz, just stop," she said, "I'm not in the mood to shop…"

Rapunzel looked at Merida sadly and took a seat with her friend on a bench in the hall connecting the stores. Rapunzel sighed, "Merida…I wish there was something I could do…" she said.

"Why can't my mother just understand me?" Merida asked angrily.

Rapunzel played with the end of her braid, "Merida…" Rapunzel then spotted something and smiled slightly, "Merida, they have an Archery Store."

Merida looked up in shock. Rapunzel giggled when Merida ran inside. Rapunzel slowly followed, but her smile slowly disappeared, "Merida…Hiccup…" Rapunzel said sadly.

Suddenly, Bunny popped up in front of her. Rapunzel backed up slightly, "Bunny?" Rapunzel asked.

"Listen, Tooth has a plan to help Merida's mother understand her," Bunny said looking at Merida, "But don't tell her."

Rapunzel blinked in shock, "What is it?" she asked looking at Merida as well.

Bunny smiled and pulled Rapunzel into the tunnel to explain the plan. Rapunzel came out of the tunnel smiling. She quickly joined her friend.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Hiccup asked when Jack stopped above Burgess.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled floating down.

Hiccup sighed, but he and Toothless flew down, "Jack! Hiccup!" Jamie yelled happily.

Hiccup landed Toothless in the forest before getting off. Jamie noticed Hiccup's depressed face, "What's wrong with Hiccup?" Jamie asked Jack.

Jack whispered things to Jamie. Jamie went wide eyed slightly. Hiccup moved his hair out of his eyes slightly and didn't notice Jack explain the situation to Jamie, "Why are we here, Jack?" Hiccup asked then noticed Jamie, "Oh, hey Jamie."

Jamie looked at Jack and he just gestured to Hiccup. Jamie smiled at Hiccup, "Can we go riding on Toothless?" Hiccup blinked in shock, "I promise I won't scream this time. Please?"

"Um, sure…" Hiccup said and looked at Jack confused.

"Yay!" Jamie ran over to Toothless.

Hiccup looked at his smirking immortal friend before following Jamie, "How do you get on him?" Jamie asked trying to jump to reach the saddle.

Hiccup couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him, "Hold on a minute," Hiccup got on Toothless and pulled Jamie up behind him, "Hold on tight, okay?"

Jamie nodded and did so, "Jack," Jamie said, "Watch Soph. Mom went to the store."

Jack saluted, "You got it kiddo," he said.

Jamie smiled, "Here we go," Hiccup said just before he and Toothless took off.

Jamie laughed happily. Jack smiled sadly, "Jack!" Jack turned and smirked at Sophie.

"Hey there," Jack scooped Sophie into his arms.

"Fly!" Sophie pointed to Toothless in the sky.

Jack chuckled, "Yes," he said, "Hiccup is a dragon trainer. He can ride dragons."

Sophie gasped in awe. Jack smiled at Sophie, "Hey mate," Jack turned to Bunny.

"Bunny!" Sophie yelled, "Hop, hop, hop!"

Bunny smiled at Sophie, "Hey there ya little ankle-bitter," he said pinching her cheek gently.

Sophie giggled, "What are you doing here?" Jack asked bringing Bunny back.

Bunny looked at Hiccup in the sky, "Should he really be doin' that in plain sight?" Bunny asked.

"Hiccup knows what he's doing," Jack stated, "He's far enough away so that when any adult or whoever first sees him they'll think it's a bird."

Bunny just nodded then turned to Jack, "Tooth has a plan ta get Merida's mother ta understand her," Jack went wide eyed, "And even Hiccup's father."

"What?" Jack asked.

Bunny glanced at Hiccup, "Don't tell him or Merida," he said, "They'll only want ta stop it."

Jack looked at Hiccup, "What's the plan?" he asked Bunny.

"When night falls in Scotland," Bunny said, "Sandy and Tooth will work tagether and show both parents Hiccup and Merida's memories."

Jack went wide eyed, "What?" he asked.

"If they see how close Merida and Hiccup are then they should understand, right?" Bunny asked.

Jack thought about it for a minute, "It sounds like a good plan…" Jack said, "But…I don't know…"

"Rapunzel seemed ta be fine with it," Bunny stated.

"Rapunzel will agree to anything if it means people are happy," Jack stated, "She doesn't really think things through."

Bunny looked at Jack, "Is there a problem, mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack bit his lip, "How far will the memories go?" he asked, "Will they see the battle with Pitch?"

"Oh…" Bunny said, "Uh-ah…that would probably be bad…"

"Ask Tooth and Sandy then come find me by the Burgess Lake," Jack said.

Bunny nodded and disappeared into his tunnels again. Jack looked at Sophie, "Wanna go play at the lake?" he asked.

"Yay!" Sophie yelled happily.

Jack smiled and flew to the lake. Jack set the toddler on the ground and watched as she ran around laughing happily. Jack smiled softly as his newly acquired memories of his sister resurfaced. Bunny suddenly popped out, "Bunny!" Sophie yelled happy to have seen the Easter Bunny twice today.

Bunny smiled at Sophie quickly before turning to Jack, "Tooth said that she isn't sure," he stated, "But if it turns out they do, then Sandy can cut it off."

Jack nodded accepting the answer, "And how will they see the memories?" he asked.

"They'll be watchin' unseen on the sidelines," Bunny stated.

"Together?" Jack asked.

"Uh…" Bunny soon disappeared into his tunnel again.

Jack rolled his eyes and chuckled. Sophie looked down the still opened tunnel, "Don't get too close kiddo," Jack said, "Bunny would hate himself if he hurt you."

Sophie giggled and ran to Jack. Jack smiled and put Sophie in his lap. Bunny soon returned with Tooth and Sandy behind him. Jack smirked slightly, "They will be together so they can both see both memories, but Sandy can make it where they can't see the other," Tooth explained.

Jack nodded, "Will they be able to see me?" he asked.

Tooth and Sandy blinked, "Um," Tooth said nervously, "I believe so because you're part of the memories. So whether they believe in you or not they will have to see you…Is that okay?"

Jack was silent for a minute before nodding, "Yeah…yeah that's fine," he said, "I can't think of anymore problems. Just make sure they don't see the battle with Pitch or we may be down two Guardians."

"Right," Tooth said and Sandy nodded smiling.

"Jack!" Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy quickly disappeared into the tunnel and it closed, "Where are you?"

"By the lake," Jack called.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Jamie walked into sight, "What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing," Jack stated, "Just thought Sophie would like to run around."

"Well, mom's back, "Jamie said taking Sophie's hand, "So, we have to get back."

"Alright," Jack said standing up, "Later kiddos."

Jamie smiled and waved, "Bye-bye!" Sophie laughed.

"We better get back too," Hiccup said, "If it's early morning here then that means it's almost night in Scotland."

Jack nodded smiling. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew off with Jack.

**A/N Extra long chapter. Now you get to see Merida and Hiccup's lives between when they met as kids to now…Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

Elinor and Stoick opened their eyes in shock, "What the-" Elinor said in shock.

"What in Thor's name…" Stoick said.

Stoick and Elinor didn't hear or see the other. They both stood up, "Scot!" Stoick yelled when he saw a young Merida, about five-years-old running out of her house.

"Merida!" Elinor turned in shock when she heard her own voice, "Merida! A lady doesn't go out this late!"

Elinor gasped; she remembered this. She watched as her daughter fell into mud. Suddenly, both Elinor and Stoick saw Jack appear. Merida turned, "Who are you?" she asked.

Jack looked slightly shocked, but it soon disappeared, "I think you know," he made a snowflake in his hand and it floated over and landed on Merida's nose.

Elinor and Stoick were in shock, "What the…" Stoick said.

Jack went over and wiped some mud away from her left eye, "What happened?" he asked softly.

Merida sniffled, "Mommy doesn't like me," she said.

Elinor gasped in shock, "Oh, I don't think that's true," Jack said, "I'm sure she loves you."

Merida shook her head, "Mommy doesn't like me," she said, "She wants me to do things I don't like or want to do. I don't get half the stuff," Jack looked at Merida sadly, "She tried to make my hair straight. I don't like my hair straight! I like it just the way it is!"

Elinor put a hand to her mouth, "She never told me this…why wouldn't she tell me this?" she asked

Jack picked Merida up, "Well," he said smirking, "How about we go see, hmm?"

The two parents were suddenly somewhere else, "Vikings!" Elinor yelled shocked.

Suddenly, both parents saw Jack stop in front of a depressed five-year-old Hiccup. Suddenly, Hiccup fell off the porch. Stoick face palmed, "Oh that boy…" he said before looking up.

Jack winced, "Uh, sorry," Jack said, "Can you see me?"

Hiccup looked up, "Yes…" he said, "How are you flying?"

Jack laughed, "Out of the three kids who can see me, you're the first to ask that," he said, "And I'm the reason for all the snow and ice here."

"Jack Frost?" Hiccup asked shocked.

Elinor and Stoick went wide eyed, "Bingo," Jack said smiling.

"I thought you were a fairy," Hiccup said.

Jack sweat dropped, "Okay, I need to burn those books…" he said, but then turned to Hiccup, "You know me, how about returning the favor? What's your name?"

Hiccup looked down and moved to sit crisscross on the ground, "My name's kinda stupid…" he said.

Jack stood his staff on the ground and sat on it, "Oh, come on, no name's stupid," he said.

Hiccup drew a small circle in the snow, "Hiccup," he said.

"Ah," Jack said smiling, "You must be of Viking decent. Not the worst Viking name I've heard."

Hiccup smiled at Jack, but then it disappeared, "All the other kids think my name is weak and stupid," he said.

"What?!" Stoick yelled, "Wait, why am I just now learning about this?!"

Elinor felt sorry for the boy, but quickly stomped on it, "Well, did you know Albert Einstein was called stupid for part of his life?" Jack asked.

Hiccup blinked, "Who?" he asked.

Jack laughed, "What I'm trying to say is that the people who are picked on, are usually the people who end up famous or in history books," he said then ruffled Hiccup's hair, "You'll find something that'll make those other kids do a double take."

Elinor and Stoick were suddenly outside Merida's mansion again, "Why am I at this place again?!" Stoick yelled angry.

Suddenly, Jack came down with a five-year-old Rapunzel, "Wait here," he said and flew inside.

"Jack!" Merida yelled happily.

Elinor watched as her daughter played with this girl she never met, "Why haven't I met this girl," Elinor wondered, "She seems so sweet."

Suddenly, Jack came back with Hiccup, "Hiccup?!" Stoick yelled.

"Viking!" Elinor yelled angry.

"Girls," Jack said, "This is Hiccup. Hiccup, this is Merida and Rapunzel."

"Wait, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel…those are the kids Hiccup said he was friends with!" Stoick yelled.

Merida walked up to Hiccup and he cowered slightly, "Don't cower!" Stoick hit his forehead.

Merida smiled and touched Hiccup, "Your It!" Merida yelled then ran away.

"No! Don't touch that filth!" Elinor yelled, "Merida!"

Hiccup blinked, as if in shock, but quickly ran after Merida and Rapunzel. Hiccup suddenly tagged Jack, "Jack's It!" Hiccup yelled then ran off.

"Oh, big mistake kiddos," Jack said laughing.

Stoick and Elinor watched as the three little kids and the mythical Jack Frost played, "I don't…believe this," Elinor said.

Suddenly, Merida tripped over her dress, "Stupid dress!" Merida yelled and looked at her arm, "Ow…"

Rapunzel, Jack, and Hiccup ran over, "Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine…" Merida said, "I just really hate these dresses mommy makes me wear."

"How can any lady hate dresses?!" Elinor yelled.

Rapunzel put her hair on Merida's wound, "What are you doing?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel just smiled nervously and began to sing her healing song. Elinor and even Stoick gasped at what happened, "Cool!" Merida and Hiccup yelled.

Jack smiled, "Okay," he said, "I've got to get you two home before your parents start asking questions."

Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup whined, "I don't wanna go back to that tower!" Rapunzel complained, "It's so lonely! Mommy won't play with me!"

Elinor gasped in shock, "Don't worry," Jack said picking Hiccup and Rapunzel up easily, "I'll make sure you guys have plenty of play dates, okay?"

"Yay!" the three yelled.

Jack smirked and flew off.

Elinor and Stoick were suddenly in a forest, "Hiccup!" Elinor turned at her daughter's voice and Stoick at his son's name, "Where are we going?!"

"Just come on!" Hiccup and Merida appeared and looked about ten.

Merida rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Can you at least tell me what this is about?" Merida asked.

Hiccup smiled at Merida and they came to a clearing, "Dragon!" Stoick and Elinor yelled.

Merida gasped and fell to the ground, "Night Fury!" Merida yelled scared.

Hiccup grabbed Merida before she could run away, "No, no," Hiccup said shaking his head, "He won't hurt you, I promise."

"What?" Merida asked, "But dragons are killers; Night Furies especially!"

Hiccup smiled and shook his head. Stoick was yelling at his son as he would have done many times at home when Hiccup started walking towards the slightly smaller and younger Toothless. Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless' head and began to pet him. Elinor gasped along with Stoick, "How…how'd you do that?" Merida asked shocked.

Hiccup smiled at Merida, "I found him," Hiccup said, "Half his tail was gone and…I was going to kill him to make it up to my dad for forcing us to come here for school," Stoick went wide eyed, "But…I couldn't. The look in his eyes…he was scared."

Stoick blinked and Elinor was shocked. Merida slowly walked up, but yelped when Toothless growled, "No, no," Hiccup said to Toothless, "Toothless, this is one of my friends, Merida. Merida, meet Toothless."

"Toothless?" Merida asked.

Hiccup laughed, "When I found him he looked like he had no teeth," he said, "His teeth come and go when he needs them."

"What?" Stoick asked shocked.

"Cool…" Merida said then hesitantly took a step forward.

When Toothless didn't growl, Merida went up to Hiccup, "He's…beautiful," Merida said.

Hiccup smiled and grabbed Merida's wrist and pulled her to Toothless' face, "Don't be afraid of him," Hiccup said, "Just hold out your hand as if you're going to pet him."

"What?!" Elinor yelled, "You're trying to kill my daughter!"

Merida looked at Hiccup then at Toothless. Merida gulped before taking a deep breath. Merida held her arm up as if she was going to pet the dragon. Toothless tilted his head slightly, but smiled and placed his head in Merida's hand. Merida gasped then laughed and began to pet the dragon. Hiccup laughed happily, "Does Jack know about him?" Merida asked, "Or Rapunzel?"

"No," Hiccup said smiling, "I thought that if I didn't tell you first that you'd kill me."

Merida laughed, "Well you were right," she said smiling.

Merida hugged Hiccup causing him to stiffen, "Merida!" Elinor yelled.

"Thanks Hiccup," Merida said, "You're the only person who understands me…"

Hiccup relaxed and hugged Merida back, "Same here," he said.

Elinor and Stoick were shocked.

Suddenly, Elinor and Stoick were in the clearing with Hiccup, about 14 now, working on something, "Hiccup?" Hiccup turned and saw Jack and Merida, "What are you doing?"

Hiccup smiled, "I figured out a way to fix Toothless' tail," he stated.

"Really?" Merida and Jack said shocked.

Hiccup nodded and held up what he had been working on, "See?" he said, "Matches the other part of his tail perfectly."

Stoick scratched his head, "How'd I miss him working on that?" he wondered out loud.

"There's just one problem," Hiccup said as his attached it to Toothless' tail, "In order for him to fly, something has to open and close it as he needs it, but I can't figure out what…"

Elinor was shocked. This Viking just found a way for wounded dragons to fly again? Viking are even more dangerous than before! Jack suddenly smirked, "Or someone…" he joked.

Hiccup brightened, "That's it!" he yelled.

"What?" Jack and Merida asked.

"Hiccup, I was joking!" Jack yelled, "You can't ride a dragon!"

"Maybe not now…" Hiccup said, "But maybe after a few tweaks here and there…"

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned to Merida, "You're not thinking clearly! Your dad will flip if he even finds out about Toothless. Just think what he will do if he finds out you're trying to _ride _one!"

Hiccup sighed, "And what about us?" he asked Merida.

Merida blinked, "Both our parents will disown us if they even catch wind of us being friends," Hiccup stated standing up, "I know I'm pushing my limits and I'm expecting to be disowned before I'm 18," Stoick blinked in shock, "But look at him guys," Jack and Merida looked at Toothless, "He's a dragon. He needs to fly. Jack," Jack turned to Hiccup, "How would you feel if you suddenly couldn't ride the wind anymore?"

Jack looked down, "I see your point," he stated.

Merida sighed, "There's no talking you out of this, is there?" she asked.

"Nope," Hiccup stated.

Merida sighed again, "Fine," she said, "But I'm helping."

"Me too," Jack said, "And I'm sure Punz can draw a picture to go on Toothless' paper part of his tail."

Hiccup smiled, "Thanks guys," he said.

Elinor and Stoick were suddenly in the sky. They both screamed, "It works!" Stoick and Elinor turned to Hiccup's voice, "I can't believe it!"

Stoick and Elinor's mouths dropped. Hiccup was riding a dragon?! Jack flew beside him smirking, "And you guys question why I fly everywhere…" he said.

Hiccup laughed, "I wish Rapunzel wasn't trapped in that tower," he said sadly, "And Merida is stuck at home being lectured by her mom."

"Yeah," Jack said, "But at least we got Toothless in the air again."

"Yeah," Hiccup said and patted Toothless, "How ya feel, bud?"

Toothless roared happily. Jack and Hiccup laughed, "Come on," Jack said, "Merida's probably escaped her mom by now."

Hiccup nodded, "Where do you think she is?" he asked.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, "Crown's Tooth," they said in unison laughing.

"What?!" Elinor yelled, "That's too dangerous!"

Hiccup and Jack arrived just as Merida reached the top, "Well I'll be…" Stoick said.

Merida spun around slightly, "Merida!" Hiccup and Jack yelled.

Merida turned and smiled, "Hey guys-you got Toothless up!" she said happily.

"Yep," both boys said.

"Cool," Merida said then laughed.

"So, what was the lecture about this time?" Hiccup asked.

Elinor tried to remember. What _was_ that lecture about? Merida groaned causing Elinor to come out of her thoughts, "She wasn't happy that I joined the Archery Team," she said then changed her voice to sound somewhat like her mother's, "You can't join a sport! You're a lady!" her voice went back to normal, "Imagine what she'd do if she found out I was the first ever Freshman Captain."

"What?" Elinor said shocked.

Stoick was also somewhat shocked. Hiccup sighed, "Well, I get lectured every night I come home," he said, "I kinda lose track of time when I'm working on Toothless' tail and go pass my curfew."

Stoick hit himself; he was so stupid, "Enough sad stuff," Jack said, "Let's go pay Rapunzel a visit. Her mother should be gone by now."

Hiccup and Merida nodded, "I'll take you," Hiccup said holding out a hand to Merida.

Merida smiled at Hiccup and nodded. Elinor was shocked. She trusted this Viking this much? Merida got on Toothless and held onto Hiccup, "Ready?" Hiccup asked.

Merida nodded and the three friends flew off. Elinor felt her heart ache. She knew absolutely nothing about her daughter, "Wait a minute," Elinor whispered, "Merida said she was in love with a dragon rider…she's in love with that Viking boy?!"

Stoick and Elinor were suddenly on the roof of the high school. They suddenly turned at laughter and saw Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup eating their lunch happily, "No she didn't!" Merida yelled, "Everyone knows that Flynn Rider is the biggest playboy there is!"

"What was she thinking?!" Rapunzel laughed.

"Big scene about it too," Hiccup said.

"So," Jack said once their laughter calmed down, "How are things at home you three?"

"Same…" Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel stated sadly.

Jack sighed, "So just to recap," he said, "Your parents only yell at you," he looked at Merida and Hiccup, "And you can't tell them anything without giving away your friendship and getting kicked out," Hiccup and Merida just nodded, "And you mother still uses your hair to keep herself younger?"

"Her hair can keep you young?!" Elinor and Stoick yelled.

Rapunzel nodded sadly, "I want to leave the tower for good…but mother won't approve," she said.

Elinor was confused slightly along with Stoick. The next thing Elinor and Stoick know they're in the forest at night, "What the?" Stoick asked.

Suddenly, they heard Merida scream, "Merida!" Elinor yelled looking around for her daughter.

Suddenly, Merida came running with a bear chasing her. Merida was screaming while firing arrows, but the bear wasn't fazed. Suddenly, the bear had her pinned down, "Merida!" Elinor yelled.

Stoick even looked nervous, "Merida!" suddenly the bear was hit by a fireball and thrown off Merida.

"Hiccup!" Merida yelled frightened.

The bear quickly got over his daze, "Merida!" Hiccup held out his hand, "Hurry!"

Merida quickly ran to Hiccup and got on Toothless, "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless quickly flew upwards. Once Toothless was in the air, Hiccup turned to Merida, "Merida…are you okay?" he asked.

Merida held onto Hiccup tightly, "Yeah…yeah, I'm okay," she said, "Nothing Rapunzel can't fix next time we see her."

Hiccup looked relieved, "What happened?" Hiccup asked, "What were you doing out this late?"

"Mom," Merida said, "She started yelling about me not being a lady…"

Elinor covered her mouth. She drove Merida into that? And she would've been killed if not for…the Viking. Elinor began to tear up. Stoick was shocked. His son just risked his life for that girl. That Scot. Toothless landed in the clearing. Merida slid off Toothless, "Thanks Hiccup…" Merida said and began to walk away.

Hiccup grabbed Merida's arm, "Merida…you aren't telling me something," he said, "What's wrong?"

Merida wiped her eyes, "I…I was so scared!" she yelled, "I've never been that scared in my life!"

Hiccup pulled Merida close to him and ran a hand through her hair, "Merida," Hiccup said and pulled Merida so she was looking at him, "Merida, listen to me. I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Jack or Rapunzel. As long as one of us is with you, you have nothing to fear. Not even if the Boogieman was real would you have anything to fear. Understand?"

Merida smiled at Hiccup and nodded. Merida kissed Hiccup's cheek, "Thanks Hiccup," she said, "For everything."

Hiccup blushed once Merida turned to leave. Hiccup grabbed his cheek, "My dad will literally kill me if he found out about this," he said, but then smiled at where Merida headed, but then went wide eyed, "Aw dang it!" Hiccup suddenly ran off, "Sorry bud! But I'm going to get yelled at for missing curfew AGAIN!"

Stoick was shocked. He saved a girl and he _yelled_ at him?! Stoick felt extreme guilt. Suddenly, Elinor and Stoick were floating beside Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and Merida, "Rapunzel?" Jack asked as everyone stopped.

"Come on, you can tell us," Merida said softly.

Rapunzel closed her eyes tightly, "She…she kidnapped me," the other three and Elinor and Stoick went wide eyed, "She took me because apparently my power comes from a flower that was used to heal my real mother," Rapunzel covered her face with her hands, "All these years…I thought she cared, but she just wanted my stupid hair! She calls me Flower and she cares about my hair more than me! How could I have been so…hic…so stupid!"

Merida quickly pulled the sensitive teen and her best friend into a tight hug, "Rapunzel…" Hiccup and Jack said sadly.

"Why was I so stupid?" Rapunzel cried, "I don't even look anything like her!"

"Rapunzel," Hiccup said, "You couldn't have possibly known. A lot of people don't look like one of their parents. Wait…this isn't helping is it?"

Rapunzel continued to cry, "What do I do now?" she asked, "I-I don't want to stay there anymore."

"You can stay with me," Merida stated instantly.

"What?" Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Jack asked.

"My parents are almost always gone," Merida stated, "And we have plenty of rooms. And that woman doesn't even know you go to school."

Rapunzel looked at Merida with teary eyes, "Really?" she asked.

Merida smiled, "My parents are going to be gone by the time I get home from school," she said, "You can help me watch the Wee Devils. If we bribe them with sweets then they'll keep their mouths shut."

Rapunzel smiled and hugged Merida tightly, "Thank you," she said.

"And we will find your real family, Rapunzel," Jack said smiling.

"That's a promise," Hiccup said nodded.

Rapunzel smiled at her friends, "You guys are the best," she said wiping her eyes.

Elinor was shocked. Merida honestly thought that she wouldn't allow her friend to stay with them? Elinor covered her face. She knew nothing of her daughter and because of that she was miserable.

**A/N Long chapter I know, but I had a lot I needed to throw in there. Don't expect all the chapters to be this long! This was actually supposed to be two separate chapters. Be glad I didn't make this into three chapters. Please R&R! Thank you!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Stop it!" Jack yelled at Tooth and Sandy, "We're getting close to the battle!"

"Sandy!" Tooth yelled, "What's going on? This didn't happen when we tried this with Bunny!"

"Tooth!" Jack yelled.

"We don't know what's happening Jack!" Tooth yelled, "It's just going to keep going!"

Sandy was even panicking, "What?!" Jack yelled, "I knew we shouldn't have done this!"

"Jack," Tooth said panicked, "We're not in control of the memories anymore!"

"What?!" Jack yelled.

"It's someone with strong power," Tooth said and Sandy nodded.

"This isn't happening," Jack said, "Their parents are going to be able to see me and they're going to kill me!"

Tooth and Sandy winced. Jack face palmed, "You're doing to be down three Guardians now…" Jack said into his hands.

Tooth and Sandy looked at each other with worry.

* * *

Elinor and Stoick went wide eyed as they watched their children fight Pitch, "Merida/Hiccup!" Stoick and Elinor yelled.

Elinor and Stoick relaxed when Pitch was defeated, but then went wide eyed when they found out about Rapunzel and they all became Guardians, "Merida…" Elinor said shocked.

"Hiccup, oh I'm an idiot," Stoick said.

"Merida…my poor, brave, little Merida," Elinor said.

Elinor shot awake, but suddenly had her mouth covered. Elinor went wide eyed when she saw Jack, "I know you can see me now," Jack said, "Look, Tooth and Sandy showed you Merida and Hiccup's memories because…well, hopefully, you've figured that out," Elinor blinked, "But you weren't supposed to see the battle. Please, I never wanted them in that, but they wouldn't let me do it by myself."

Elinor removed Jack's hands, "Jack Frost?" she whispered so not to wake her husband.

Jack sighed and nodded, "Look," Jack said, "Merida only joined the battle because Pitch attacked Harris, Hubert, and Hamish and took my memories. Merida is stronger than you think. The reason we showed you her memories is because all Merida wants is for you to understand her. Mrs. Dunbroch, Merida loves Hiccup and vice versa. Merida and Hiccup have been completely depressed since you've done this."

"I don't care-"

"Merida blames you," Elinor froze, "You don't understand your own daughter. You're forcing her to do things that I haven't seen for 100 years. It's the 21st century," Elinor was silent and Jack sighed, "If Merida and Hiccup ever get a backbone and act on their feelings, Merida _will_ run away," Elinor went wide eyed, "I know because I know Merida. Merida doesn't dislike Arthur, but he isn't for her. He's…I believe Merida said a pushover. Mrs. Dunbroch, if you care about your daughter at all. You'll let her be herself or you'll lose her forever."

Elinor looked down, "But…a Viking?" she asked.

"This feud has been going on for centuries…longer than I've been Jack Frost and that was 300 years ago," Jack said, "This could be the way to end it. Just let them be…"

Elinor sighed, "I'll talk to Fergus and Arthur," she said, "But…you're right."

Jack smiled, "Uh, and don't tell Merida you know," he said nervously, "She'll kill me…"

Elinor tilted her head slightly, "Aren't you immortal?" she asked.

Jack sweat dropped, "You don't know Merida's anger…" he said, "Now I have to get to Stoick before he decides to kill Hiccup."

Jack flew off. Elinor turned to her husband before going back to sleep.

* * *

Stoick shot up then fell out of bed when he saw ice blue eyes in front of him. Jack winced, "Uh, sorry, Mr. Stoick…" Jack said.

Stoick blinked, "Jack Frost?" he asked.

Jack nodded, "Look, Tooth and Sandy showed you Merida and Hiccup's memories in hope of you and Merida's mother to understand them better," Jack said, "You weren't supposed to see that battle-"

"Are you kidding!?" Jack blinked in shock, "My son showed great fighting skills and Viking honor by saving all those kids."

Jack smiled, but it quickly vanished, "And about Merida and Hiccup…" he trailed off.

Stoick blinked then sat on his bed and sighed, "I do believe it's time for this fighting to end," he said.

Jack smiled, "I'm glad," he said then frowned slightly, "Uh, just don't tell Hiccup about this. He'll kill me."

"I thought you were immortal?" Stoick asked.

"Uh…Toothless breathes fire…I'm winter…do the math," Jack stated.

"Oh…" Stoick said.

"I'll tell you where Hiccup has Toothless and you can "accidently" find him," Jack said, "But please, just let Merida and Hiccup be."

"You have yourself a deal, Jack Frost," Stoick said.

Jack smiled, "Good," he said, "Now I have to go tell Rapunzel the good news and try to get her to keep her mouth shut and excitement down until Hiccup and Merida find out for themselves…"

"Jack," Jack turned to Stoick, "This Pitch character is defeated, right?"

Jack saddened, "There will always be fear, Mr. Stoick," he said, "Pitch can't be defeated for good. We can just keep him in place."

Stoick nodded and Jack left.

* * *

Merida woke up late in the afternoon, around one in the afternoon only because she didn't want to face her mother. Merida sighed when her stomach began to growl, "Normally, I'd love Easter Holiday, but I don't want to deal with all this…" Merida walked downstairs and saw Arthur leaving with a suitcase and smiling.

Merida was confused. When the door was closed, Elinor looked and saw Merida, "Merida," Elinor said.

"What's going on?" Merida asked confused.

Elinor had thought this through before she started this, "I…Merida, I…I was wrong," Merida went wide eyed, "It wasn't right for me to force you into a marriage."

"What?" Merida said, "Am I still asleep? Where are the hidden cameras?"

"No," Elinor said, "Merida, I'm extremely sorry for what I've done these past 15 years. I'm truly, very sorry."

Merida was shocked, "Mother…" Merida hugged her mother tight, "Thank you…thank you!"

Elinor hugged her daughter tightly _thank you, Jack Frost._ Elinor looked down at her daughter, "Merida," Merida looked at her mother, "I know you haven't had boyfriends, but you do have friends, right?"

Merida looked down, "Um…yes, but, I-I don't think you'd approve," she said.

"Merida, they're your friends," Elinor said, "I want to meet them."

Merida smiled sadly at her mother, "I don't think you do…" she said.

Elinor sighed, "Alright," she said, "How about one friend at a time, yes?"

Merida sighed, "Alright," she said, "One friend at a time. I only have thre-two! Two friends!" Merida laughed nervously.

Elinor just smiled at Merida, "Okay," Elinor said, "One friend at a time, deal?"

Merida smiled and nodded, "Deal…" she said softly and hugged her mother again.

Elinor smiled; she finally made her daughter happy.

* * *

"Toothless," Hiccup called then yawned, "Sorry I'm late bud," Hiccup dumped Toothless' lunch on the ground, "Couldn't get to sleep last night."

Toothless looked at Hiccup sadly. Hiccup yawned again, "Ah, dang it," he muttered rubbing his eyes slightly.

Toothless nudged Hiccup, "I'm fine bud," Hiccup said, "I'll probably just go take a nap when I get back to Rapunzel's."

"Hiccup?" Hiccup turned in shock and Toothless' head went up in alarm.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelled, "Uh, I-uh-um-this isn't what it-I mean…"

Stoick walked up to Hiccup, but stopped when Toothless stood in front of Hiccup growling loudly, "Toothless," Hiccup said calmly, "Down."

Toothless stopped growling. Hiccup turned to his dad, "Uh…what are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

"Just out looking for dragons," Stoick stated, "Looks like I found one…"

"Dad no!" Hiccup yelled going in front of Toothless, as if to protect him, "Please…"

Stoick knew that he had to keep up this act, "And why not?" Stoick asked.

"Please," Hiccup begged, "Toothless can't fly without me and if I have to choose between Toothless and continue to not be your son or kill Toothless and be a Viking; I'd choose Toothless in a heartbeat."

Stoick was slightly shocked, but showed great shock on his face, "What?" he asked.

"Dad…" Hiccup said, "I ride dragons. I ride Toothless. I don't kill them. My best friend is a Scot of Royal decedents. I'm not a Viking dad and you aren't going to be able to make me one."

Stoick was shocked. How did he miss that his son was like this? Maybe this feud is hurting more than he thought. Stoick stepped forward and Hiccup tensed. Suddenly, Stoick laughed happily and hugged Hiccup, "Gah!" Hiccup said shocked.

"That's my boy!" Stoick yelled and set Hiccup on the ground.

Hiccup fell to the ground off balanced, "Huh?" he questioned shocked.

"Hiccup, being a Viking is about showing strength," Stoick said.

"Yeah…thanks for reminding me of that," Hiccup said sarcastically then rubbed his back, "And my spine…"

"Hiccup, strength isn't just about, well, this," Stoick gestured to all of himself.

"You just gestured to all of you," Hiccup stated.

"Right," Stoick said, "But what you did just now. Standing up to me about your…dragon, your friend, and saying you'll never be a Viking, shows that you are indeed, a Viking."

Hiccup blinked, once, twice, three times, "Huh?" Hiccup asked tilted his head slightly.

Stoick bent down to Hiccup, "I've been thinking…" he said, "And…I may…have been…well, wrong."

Hiccup did a double take, "You say what now?" Hiccup said shocked.

Stoick sighed, "Hiccup, this feud between us and the Scots has been going on for far too long," Hiccup's mouth dropped a few inches, "And…you and Merida, was it? You've shown that…we can be friends."

"Okay…" Hiccup said, "Did I fall back asleep from lack of sleep?"

Stoick laughed, "Always with your odd sense of humor," he said.

"I wasn't joking," Hiccup said shocked.

Stoick just laughed again.

**A/N R&R please! :) Drama will start up either in a few chapters or in the next chapter…I forget… *Shrugs***


	18. Chapter 18

Merida, Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel walked into school, "This is great!" Rapunzel yelled happily, "So I get to come over to your house after school?"

Merida laughed lightly, "Yes," she said, "But I don't know what's gotten into my mother…it's a little scary."

"I know," Hiccup said, "My dad admitted he was wrong? I thought I would see a fly pig before I saw that."

Rapunzel giggled and spun around in the hall a couple of times, "This is great!" Rapunzel said happily.

"Punz!" Jack, Merida, and Hiccup winced when Rapunzel ran into Flynn Rider.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel yelled standing up, "That was entirely my fault!"

Flynn stood up, "Just watch where you're going Blondie," he then walked away.

"Are you okay, Punz?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Rapunzel said smiling, "Totally fine. Oh! I almost forgot. I have to go to the office and tell them what happened over Easter Holiday."

"Good luck!" Jack said, "I'm needed elsewhere. Later."

"Bye Jack," Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel said.

Jack flew out of the school and Rapunzel hurried to the office. Hiccup and Merida turned to each other, "So…how are we going to kill Jack?" Merida asked.

Hiccup snickered, "I say we just randomly bring it up, have him go into panic mode, and then don't do anything because he actually helped us," he said.

Merida laughed, "Sounds good to me," she said, "You moving back in with your dad?"

"Yeah," Hiccup said smiling, "He's even letting Toothless stay with us."

"That's great," Merida said smiling, "Well, I've got a math test. I swear that teacher hates us. I mean a test right after break?"

"Gonna get a C?" Hiccup smirked.

"No!" Merida said, "I actually studied because I didn't want to do that stupid set up marriage thing."

Hiccup laughed, "Alright, I'll see you in science?" he asked.

"Yep," Merida said waving, "See ya."

Hiccup waved and Merida left. Hiccup smiled before heading to his English class.

* * *

Jack flew around giving the Northern Hemisphere one last snow fall before spring actually took place. Jack yawned slightly and looked at his watch, "Well, they should be getting out of school right now," Jack said and began to fly back to the school.

"Let me go you creep!" Jack turned at the voice, but didn't see anyone.

Jack flew towards the voice, "I said let go!" Jack finally spotted a girl about Rapunzel's age being dragged off by a man, "I'm not going back! Let me go!"

Jack's eyes narrowed and frosted the ground under the man. The man slipped and fell. The teen gasped and quickly ran as fast as she could. Jack followed the girl, just to make sure she didn't get into anymore danger. Jack studied the girl. She had long black hair that came past her waist, like Rapunzel's hair when in was in the braid. She had bright, bright hazel colored eyes, almost golden. The girl soon ran into an abandoned cabin and gasped for breath. She slid down the door and covered her face with her hands still gasping.

Jack went wide eyed when he saw that the girl was bleeding. Jack floated down to the girl, but then stopped, "Dang it, she can't see me, therefore I can't touch her," Jack muttered.

The girl suddenly looked at her arm, "Oh great," she said, "That stupid thing reopened."

Jack went wide eyed. The girl stood up and a knife fell out of her long sleeve, "Whoops," she stated before tearing her sleeve and wrapping her arm.

Jack stared at the knife, "If you had that, then why didn't you defend yourself?" Jack asked himself because she couldn't hear him.

The girl finished wrapping her wound then looked out the window then at the knife; "Never again," she whispered and kicked the knife.

Jack was confused, "Now, what do I do about food?" the girl muttered, "I apparently can't even go outside without being attacked."

Jack felt bad for this girl. He flew out of the cabin and towards the school quickly, "Jack?" Merida asked when he arrived, "What's got you so panicked?"

Jack then began to explain to his friends what he just saw, "What?" they said shocked.

Jack just nodded, "I don't get it either," he said.

Rapunzel pulled out a giant box, "The chef packed _way_ too much," she stated, "Give her this."

Merida and Hiccup nodded, "We even ate some of it and there's still _a lot_ in there," Merida stated.

Jack nodded, "I'll be by your house once I'm done, Merida," he said before flying off.

"Well, I've got to get home and feed Toothless before he eats dad," Hiccup said, "Later."

"Bye Hiccup," Rapunzel waved.

Hiccup waved back and began to walk back to the home he never thought he'd go back to.

* * *

Jack looked in the window of the cabin and saw the girl with a blanket around her. Jack set the lunch box on the porch and tapped his staff on the door causing both a noise and frost to cover the door. Jack watched as the girl jumped up and got into some sort of fighting stance. Jack winced, but then knocked twice on the door with his staff causing more frost patterns. Jack suddenly saw the girl in the window as if looking for something. Jack waited. The girl opened the door slowly, but then went wide eyed when she saw the lunch box.

The girl bent down to it and looked around. She then saw the frost designs, "Odd…" she said, "I could've sworn it was spring."

Jack smirked at the girl as she took the box inside and closed the door. Jack smiled and flew off. He made a mental note to bring her dinner and breakfast as well. Jack arrived at Merida's a few minutes later, but then froze, "Hiccup?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Hiccup just smirked and Merida came downstairs, also smirking. Jack paled, "Aw, dang," he said, "You know?"

"We always know," Merida stated.

"Don't kill me!" Jack yelled, "It was Tooth and Sandy's idea!"

"We're not going to kill you," Hiccup chuckled, "You put an end to centuries of fighting."

"Me?" Jack asked, "That's all you."

Merida rolled her eyes, "And who was the one to bring us together in the first place?" she asked.

"Uh…okay I see your point," Jack said, "Where's Punz?"

"With my mother," Merida stated, "She, my father, and Hiccup's dad are fascinated by her hair."

"I think everyone would be," Jack stated.

"Jack!" Jack was suddenly attacked with questions from Rapunzel, "Was that girl okay?" and questions of similar stature.

"Punz…Punz…Rapunzel!" Rapunzel stopped when Jack finally got her attention, "She's fine, but I think she has people after her. Like kill her because she has something they want, but she won't let them use it."

Elinor, Fergus, and Stoick came in, "Maybe we should ask North," Hiccup stated, "I mean, he has a list of kids, right?"

"That's a great idea!" Rapunzel said, "But wait, wouldn't we have to know her name?"

"Good point," Merida said thinking.

"We'll figure it out later," Jack said, "Right now, she's fine and I think she has a knife…"

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup nodded. Stoick, Elinor, and Fergus looked at each other slightly shocked. Were these their children? Jack floated crisscross in the air, "By the way," Jack said pointing to said parents.

Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel winced, "Sorry," they laughed.

Jack laughed then spotted the triplets bored on the couch. Jack smirked and began to make in snow in the house, "Jack!" Merida yelled, "What have I said about making it snow in the house?"

"Uh, not to do it," Jack stated, "But it's fun."

"You're so immature sometim-" Merida was suddenly pelted when a snowball, "Oh that's it Snowflake…!"

Jack laughed and there was a free for all between the seven kids, "Well, this has got to be the oddest thing I've ever seen…" Elinor said.

"Agreed," Fergus and Stoick stated.

Suddenly, the three adults were pelted and Jack's fun magic started to take place. Soon the entire house was full of laughter and playful screaming.

**A/N Little happy chapter, minus the girl part. I hope everyone enjoyed. If you have any questions then feel free to ask, the only questions I won't answer if questions regarding the plot because there will be tons of sudden twists in this story. Please R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

Science. The one class Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel had together and when Jack didn't have any jobs to do he joined their class. With spring taking its place in the world, Jack floated above the teacher. The four teens found out that Jack had a natural talent for Chemistry, while his friends did not, "Hiccup," Hiccup looked up at his teacher, Mrs. Walters "Read question number thirty-four and give us your answer."

Hiccup cursed under his breath; he hadn't gotten that far. Jack flew over to Hiccup as he stood up, "At room temperature, what is the only metal that is in liquid form?" Hiccup read from his workbook, "And the answer is…"

"Mercury," Jack stated, knowing no one would be able to hear or see him.

Hiccup sent Jack a grateful look quickly before turning to Mrs. Walters, "Mercury," he stated.

"Correct," Mrs. Walters said, "But because that was the only question you all got right. For the project you'll be starting today, I'll be choosing your partners," the class groaned and Hiccup sat down.

Mrs. Walters began reading names off her roll sheet and marking things, "Hiccup and Merida," she stated not really caring.

Hiccup and Merida smiled at each other and Jack smirked, "Rapunzel and…Flynn," Jack, Merida, and Hiccup went wide eyed and turned to Flynn Rider in shock.

Rapunzel also turned, but smiled at him, "If he hurts you, Punz," Jack said, "Just say the word and I'll freeze him solid."

Rapunzel just smiled at Jack, "Okay," Mrs. Walters stated as she stated the last pair, "For your project, you are to go to each other's houses and question each other's parents," Rapunzel stiffened.

She didn't want anyone to know who her parents were. That would just cause her and her friends problems, "With the information given," Mrs. Walters continued, "You are to make a list of what is Nature, or genetic, of their personality, if anything can be found, and what is Nurture, or caused by the situation they live in, of their personality. You will present your findings to the class on…" she looked down at her calendar, "Monday. That gives you plenty of time, so I want no excuses. Unless you suddenly had a death in your family or are hospitalized you should have this project done," she looked at her wall clock, "You have five minutes of class left. Decide how you're going to do the project."

Students stood up and walked over to each other. Hiccup and Merida looked at each other, "Good thing we got our parents to see eye to eye," Hiccup said, "Or this would be a problem."

"No kidding," Merida stated.

Rapunzel looked at Flynn, who hadn't moved from his seat. Rapunzel looked at her friends before getting up, "Are you okay with this, Punz?" Jack asked, "I mean, Flynn has a big mouth."

"Yeah," Hiccup stated, "Maybe you can ask Mrs. Walters to change your partner."

Rapunzel shook her head, "I'll be fine," she said and walked over to Flynn.

Flynn barely acknowledged Rapunzel, "Hi…" Rapunzel said nervously.

Flynn didn't reply, "Um, so, do you want me to come over first or do you want to do it the other way around?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn stared at Rapunzel, "Your house first," he stated, "But let's get one thing straight, Blondie. Whatever you learn about me, you will keep your mouth shut about."

Rapunzel winced, "Only if you do the same," she said, "So, after school?"

"North wanted us to hang out after school, remember," Jack said suddenly beside Rapunzel.

"Er…tomorrow, after school," Rapunzel said, "I just remembered something I have planned."

"Whatever," Flynn said as the bell rang.

Flynn stood up and walked out. Rapunzel turned to Jack, Hiccup, and Merida, "Well, this should be interesting," Hiccup stated.

"We should get to the Workshop," Jack stated.

"I'll get Toothless," Hiccup said, "You wanna come?" he asked Merida.

"Sure," Merida stated.

"Why don't you go with them, Punz," Jack said, "I want to check on that girl."

Rapunzel nodded, "Here," Rapunzel said handing Jack her lunch box, "Still too much, but I guess that's a good thing."

Jack smirked and took the box, "I'll see you guys at the Pole," he said before flying off.

Hiccup pulled out his cell phone as he, Merida, and Rapunzel walked out, "Dad?" Hiccup asked, "Yeah, can you get Toothless ready? North wanted us to…you know, hang out. Yeah, Merida and Punz are coming," Hiccup smiled, "Thanks dad, bye," Hiccup hung up his phone, "Dad will, hopefully, have Toothless ready when we get there."

Merida chuckled and Rapunzel giggled.

* * *

Jack flew to the cabin and saw that the girl was asleep on the floor because the cabin lacked furniture. Jack flew inside and set the lunch box on the floor next to her. The girl jumped awake as the box made a noise. The girl sat up slowly staring at the box, "Wha…" she asked confused.

Jack smiled. The girl picked up the box, "Frost…?" she wondered noticing the frost on the box.

The girl was confused, but took the box and opened it. Jack smiled before instructing the wind to take him to the Pole. The girl looked at the box for a few minutes before going over to a bookshelf and pulling out a light blue children's book, "Jack Frost…" she whispered, "Nah," she put the book back, "Not possible."

* * *

Jack flew into the Workshop, "Jack, my boy!" North said, "Ve vere just vondering vhere you vere."

Jack just smirked and floated down next to his friends, "Sorry, just had to do something," he said.

"So, what were you planning on doing, North?" Hiccup asked.

"Vell…" North said.

"We thought we'd let you kids decide," Tooth said smiling, "Whatever you want to do."

Merida smirked; "Alright…" she said slowly, "Than it's high time you all learn how to use a bow and arrow."

Hiccup groaned, "Merida, we tried that years ago," he stated, "I couldn't even hold the stupid bow, let alone an arrow with it."

"I have my boomerangs," Bunny stated, "I don't need ta learn a new weapon."

"You said we pick," Merida stated, "So," Merida glared at Bunny; hard, "Unless one of you want an arrow in the butt, you'll follow through."

Bunny paled, "So, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"First things first," Merida said turning to Rapunzel, "We're going to need some money."

Rapunzel giggled, "No problem," she stated.

* * *

"How the bloody heck do ya hold this thing?!" Bunny yelled fumbling with a bow and an arrow.

Merida smirked as everyone tried to hold the bow, "Um…which way does the string go?" Tooth asked, "Towards you or away?"

Merida chuckled, "Ain't as easy as I make it look, is it?" she said.

"I already knew that," Hiccup stated then dropped the bow, "Dang it…"

Merida rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiccup's bow, "If anyone needs to learn to use a weapon," Merida moved behind Hiccup and moved his hands so he was holding the bow and an arrow correctly, "It's you Mr. Dragon Rider."

Hiccup looked at Merida, "See?" Merida asked, "It isn't that hard. The hard part is aiming," Merida released Hiccup's hands, "Try firing."

Hiccup looked at Merida before letting go of the arrow. The arrow hit the bulls-eye, "Whoa!" Jack yelled, "How'd you do that?"

Merida even showed some shock. Hiccup shrugged, "You don't think it's just Toothless who aims his attacks, do you?" he asked, "I just couldn't hold the stupid bow."

Jack smirked, "So…who's next?" Jack asked, "How about you Punz?"

Rapunzel squealed and jumped up and down, "Oh no," Merida said, "We're not moving on until you all can at least fire an arrow."

The Guardians groaned and Merida smirked.

About an hour later, everyone was back at the Pole with sketchbooks. Merida huffed, "I hate drawing," she stated.

Rapunzel giggled and just drew in her sketchbook, "Okay," Tooth said showing her picture, "How's this?"

"Is that a tooth?" Hiccup asked.

Everyone laughed, "Zis is very much fun," North said.

Rapunzel giggled, "When I was trapped in that tower, all I could do was read, draw, and do chores," she said, "And let's just say, that woman didn't buy me a lot of books and I cleaned the tower every day."

"So you drew a lot," North stated.

Rapunzel chuckled, "I painted the entire inside of it," she said.

"Really?" the Guardians asked in shock.

Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup laughed, "She had a lot of free time," Jack said.

Rapunzel giggled and showed her sketchbook, "Whoa…" Bunny, Tooth, and North said shocked and Sandy went wide eyed.

Hiccup, Jack, and Merida looked up, "Eh…not one of your best, Punz," Jack stated smirking.

The Guardians looked at Jack in shock, "Oh shut up, Jack," Rapunzel said, "I usually have paint."

Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel laughed.

* * *

"Why the bloody heck did we have ta go flyin'?!" Bunny yelled as he clung to the sleigh.

North laughed happily while Hiccup and Jack smirked at each other. Merida was behind Hiccup on Toothless while Rapunzel was behind Merida. Rapunzel's hair was out of the braid and was flowing behind her like a banner. Tooth and Sandy flew to the left of Toothless with the sleigh on the other side of them while Jack flew to the right of Toothless. Tooth spun in the air and laughed, "I haven't flown just for fun since…well, I don't think I ever have," she said.

Sandy nodded in agreement. Hiccup looked at Jack and Jack smirked. Jack let himself fall, "Jack!" Tooth yelled worried.

"Watch," Hiccup stated.

Merida and Rapunzel smirked at each other and waited. Suddenly, Jack came flying back up with snowballs, "Ah no, Frostbite," Bunny stated glaring, "Don't ya even think about-" Bunny was pelted with a snowball, "Oh that's it, Popsicle!"

The four teens began laughing as a snowball fight began in the sky.

* * *

Hiccup landed Toothless outside Merida's house after he dropped Rapunzel off, "She's passed out," Jack stated causing Hiccup to turn and found Merida using his back as a pillow, "Want me to take her and you get on home?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shook his head and easily got off Toothless with Merida in his arms, "No, I got her," he stated, "Why don't you go check on that girl. Make sure she's okay."

Jack smirked lightly, but nodded, "Gottcha," he stated and flew up before turning to Hiccup, "See you guys tomorrow."

Hiccup nodded before walking into Merida's house.

**A/N That's this chapter! Now…I have a research paper due in history due soon and an exam due tomorrow…so be glad I posted this chapter and don't be expecting another chapter for a while! *Reads Japanese Art Book* Please R&R!**


	20. Chapter 20

Rapunzel waited for Flynn Rider outside the school building after school the next day. Her hair was in the braid and she wore a light purple dress that came above her knees with white tights and light purple flats. Rapunzel smiled as she saw trees starting to bud. Her best friend may be winter, but there was just something that drew her to spring. Maybe it had to do with the fact that her powers came from a magic flower. Suddenly, music began to play. She turned to the music and listened more closely. It had no words and was mostly flutes and sounded somewhat like something from medieval times. Rapunzel giggled and set her backpack down and walked over to the group listening to the music, "Hi," she said nervously.

"Hello," they said, "Can we help you?"

"I was just wondering…do you know what this song is called?" Rapunzel asked.

"Um…I think Kingdom Dance from some movie, why?" a girl replied.

"It's just…nothing," Rapunzel replied, "Sorry to have bothered you."

"You wanna dance to it?" a boy smirked slightly.

Rapunzel smiled nervously, "Um…kinda," she said, "But I'm not really any good at dancing."

"Well, that's the best part of dancing," a girl reset the song, "It doesn't matter if you're any good or not. Show us what you got Girl."

Rapunzel smiled and waited a few seconds till the song began to pick up tempo. Meanwhile, Flynn came out, "Oh for the love of…" he muttered, "Where'd that Blondie go."

Flynn finally noticed Rapunzel as she danced around with her flats off. Flynn blinked. The small group was smiling and clapping with the beat. The song was coming to an end and Rapunzel was spinning around till she bumped into Flynn, "Whoops!" Rapunzel said and quickly moved away, "Sorry! Um…we should go," Rapunzel quickly grabbed her bag and put her flats back on, "Thanks again," she said to the group.

"No problem," a boy said, "And you're better than you think."

Rapunzel blushed, "Thank you," she then turned to Flynn, "My house is this way," she pointed.

"Whatever," Flynn stated.

Flynn followed Rapunzel, "Why is your hair always in that giant braid?" Flynn asked after several minutes of walking.

Rapunzel winced, "Um…I…it's a personal thing," she said softly.

"What personal about braiding your hair?" Flynn asked annoyed.

Rapunzel looked down, but then back up and noticed they were close to her house, "Remember how you said for me to keep my mouth shut about what I learn about you?" she asked.

"Subject change, but yeah," Flynn stated.

"Well," Rapunzel stopped in front of her house gate, "Can you do the same for me?"

Flynn's mouth dropped, "You're…"

"The Corona's long lost daughter," Rapunzel said nervously.

"Welcome back, Miss. Rapunzel," Rapunzel jumped at the butler's voice.

The gates opened, "I'm still not used to that box thing…" Rapunzel stated and walked in, but then stopped and turned to Flynn, "Are you coming?"

Flynn shook himself from his shock and walked with Rapunzel, "How the-what the…"

"Explain inside," Rapunzel said, "But please don't tell anyone at school. I like just my friends hanging around me. They're my real friends. They were my friends before we found out I was the lost daughter."

Rapunzel and Flynn entered the mansion, "Welcome home Miss." Several maids and butlers said.

"Whoa…" Flynn said.

Rapunzel laughed nervously, "Um…I said you didn't have to do that," she said, "Um, where are mom and dad?"

"In the Study," a maid said, "Would you or your friend like an after school snack?"

"Um, I'm good," Rapunzel said then turned to Flynn, "Flynn?"

"Uh…I think I'm good," Flynn said.

The maid nodded, "Um, where's the Study again?" Rapunzel asked, "We have a project due and we need my parents help."

"Up two flights of stairs and third door on the right," a butler said.

"Thank you," Rapunzel said and quickly walked to the stairs.

"Whoa there Blondie," Flynn yelled running after Rapunzel, "What's with you?"

"I've only been here for a few days," Rapunzel stated, "I went from only my friends paying attention to me to an entire mansion. I'm just not used to it is all."

Flynn was confused, "You've only been here a few days?" he asked.

Rapunzel just smiled sadly at Flynn, "It's a complicated story," she said, "Was it the third or second door?"

"I think third," Flynn said.

Rapunzel walked up to the door and knocked, "Yes?" Rapunzel's mother, Rachel, called.

"Mom? Dad?" Rapunzel answered.

"Come in dear," Rapunzel's father, Walter, said.

Rapunzel opened the door, "Oh," Rachel said putting her book down, "Who's this?"

"This…is Flynn Rider," Rapunzel said, "We have a project in science and we needed to ask you questions."

Rachel smiled and stood up, "Hello Mr. Rider," she said.

Flynn just waved, not really sure what to do. Rachel laughed softly, "No need to nervous," she said, "We're not some royal family."

Rapunzel giggled, "Now, what's this project?" Walter asked.

* * *

Jack flew to the cabin and found the girl looking at a book, "Whatcha reading?" Jack said knowing she wouldn't hear him.

As predicted, the girl didn't even flinch, "Oi," she said closing the book showing that she was reading the dragon manual, "I've read all these books a million times," she sighed and flipped onto her back, "I hate my life."

Jack felt bad for the girl, "I wish I knew your name so we could ask North about you," he said, "Or even Tooth."

The girl stood up and put her book away. She suddenly shivered, "What the…" she said quietly.

Jack flinched, "Whoops," he said.

The girl pulled a blanket around her and sighed. Jack looked around the room, but then did a double take when he saw the bookshelf, "The Book…" he said shocked.

Jack looked at the girl as she made herself a hood with the blanket. Jack pulled the book down causing it to clatter to the ground. The girl jumped to her feet and turned in shock. She was confused and walked over, "What the…" she picked up the book, "How did this…" she suddenly gasped when Jack sent a slightly icy wind at her.

The girl looked around the room before shaking her head, "Kelly, you're going insane," she said to herself and putting the book back on the shelf.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the girl, now known to be Kelly. Jack tapped his staff on the ground and Kelly turned quickly as she heard frost overcoming the floor, "Wha…" she looked at the bookshelf, "No…it's…not possible."

Jack decided to try, "Anything's possible," Kelly turned in shock then yelped and fell onto the blanket, "Whoops, sorry."

"Jack…Frost?" Kelly asked shocked.

"In the flesh," Jack said floating down.

"What are you doing here? How are you here?" Kelly asked.

"I found you when you were being taken by that man a couple days ago," Jack stated.

Kelly's eyes lit up in realization, "You…helped me?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "As to the how," he said, "I was human about 300 years ago, but I died to save my sister from drowning and the Man in the Moon brought me back."

Kelly blinked, "Well, that's not the weirdest thing I've heard," she stated.

Jack smirked, "So, you know me," he said, "And I'm pretty sure you're close to my age, but what's your name?"

Kelly looked at Jack, "Kelly. Kelly Jenkins" she said.

"Okay," Jack said, "Then I have a question. Why are people after you? And why didn't you defend yourself on that day when you had a knife?"

Kelly sighed, "I was born in family of assassins," she said causing Jack to go wide eyed, "I've killed for no reason. I'm trained to use any weapon, but…a couple years ago. My parents killed my best friends. That's when I decided that I didn't want that life, but I was the best fighter in the family, so they won't leave me alone till I return."

"So that's why you had the knife," Jack said shocked.

Kelly nodded, "But I promised myself I wouldn't kill again," she said, "Because I know now, that the people I killed had family…friends…"

Jack placed a hand on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly looked at Jack, "Kelly, I'm sorry," he said.

Kelly sighed, "I suppose most people would be," she said.

Jack handed Kelly the lunch box, "Here," he said.

Kelly blinked, "You…"

Jack nodded, "Actually, my friend, Rapunzel," he said, "Rapunzel Corona. Her chef always fixes her too much for lunch."

Kelly took the box, "Thank you," she said.

Jack nodded, "I have to go," he said, "But I'll be back around this time tomorrow and I may bring my friends."

Kelly nodded and Jack flew off.

* * *

Rapunzel walked Flynn to the door, "A lot of information I just got," he said, "But you never answered why the woman kidnapped you if she didn't want your money. Did you know why?"

Rapunzel nodded, "I do, but…I don't want everyone to know," she said, "It's not that I don't trust you…but, I just…don't know you, you know?"

Flynn just nodded, "So, are we doing you tomorrow after school?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn sighed, but nodded, "Yeah…might as while get it over with," he said.

Rapunzel nodded, "So…see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Whatever," Flynn said, "Later Blondie."

"Bye," Rapunzel said then closed the door once Flynn turned to leave.

Rapunzel sighed, "Something wrong, dear?" Rapunzel turned to her mother.

"No," Rapunzel said, "I'm just…I don't know. Maybe it's all this…it's just hard to get used to."

Rachel hugged her daughter tightly, "Everything will be okay, Rapunzel," she said, "And I know we told you this before, but we're proud of you for saving the children of the world."

Rapunzel smiled at her mother, "Thanks," she said.

Jack flew in, "Whoops," he said causing mother and daughter to turn, "Am I interrupting?"

Rapunzel laughed, "No," she said, "What's up, Jack?"

"That girl had The Book," Jack stated.

"What?" Rapunzel asked, "You mean…"

"I got her to see me," Jack nodded, "Her name is Kelly Jenkins and…well," Jack began to explain what Kelly told him.

"What?" Rachel and Rapunzel asked shocked.

Jack just nodded, "I've already told Merida and Hiccup," he said, "And we were going to see her tomorrow after school."

"I would go," Rapunzel said, "But I already told Flynn that we'd finish the information gathering tomorrow after school."

Jack nodded, "Okay," he said, "We'll go this weekend too."

Rapunzel smiled, "You're the best Jack," she said.

Jack smirked, "Since when am I not?" he asked teasingly.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, "Good bye Jack," she said laughing.

Jack saluted at Rapunzel playfully before flying away.

**A/N Okay, I've got most of my history paper finished, so I decided to post this chapter. Thanks to everyone for reading. This story will be long. Please R&R!**


	21. Chapter 21

Merida and Hiccup sat in Merida's living room just finished with the questions for Merida's parents and were waiting for Jack to come and show them where Kelly was, "You think Punz will be okay with Flynn?" Merida asked.

"She was fine yesterday," Hiccup stated.

"Yes…but that was at her house," Merida said.

"So?" Hiccup asked not quite getting what Merida was so worried about.

Merida glared at Hiccup, "What?" Hiccup asked putting his hands up.

"Biggest player in school," Merida said, "Plus innocent, sweet Rapunzel…do the math…"

Hiccup finally went wide eyed, "Oh…" he said.

"Duh…" Merida said, "Sometimes I wonder how you get the grades you do…"

Hiccup gave Merida a deadpanned look, "If I didn't get A's then dad would've moved the entire village back to Ireland," he stated.

Merida chuckled. Suddenly, Jack flew in, "You done?" he asked.

"Yep," Hiccup and Merida said standing up.

"Great," Jack said, "Come on."

"Toothless is out back," Hiccup said to Merida.

Jack flew back out and Hiccup and Merida walked out the back door after yelling to Elinor and Fergus that they were leaving. Hiccup got on Toothless and Merida soon followed wrapping her arms around Hiccup. Hiccup nodded at Jack, "Let's go," he stated.

Jack nodded and began to fly in a direction. Toothless followed Jack and Hiccup made sure to dodge tree tops as they ascended.

* * *

"Flynn…you're…" Rapunzel looked at the run down building.

"I know I know," Flynn said, "An orphan. Just shut up and come on Blondie. And not one word of what you learn. Understand?"

Rapunzel nodded, "Only if you do," she said.

Flynn nodded, "Fair," he stated and entered the house.

"Eugene!" Flynn winced at the female voice.

"Eugene?" Rapunzel whispered confused.

"What?!" Flynn yelled.

A woman about in her mid-40s ran by them chasing two three-year-olds, "Help me catch these brats!" she yelled.

Rapunzel's mouth dropped and Flynn sighed. Flynn opened his backpack and pulled out two lollipops. The three-year-olds stopped and ran to Flynn laughing. Flynn held the lollipops up, "If I give you these," he stated, "You're to leave Ms. Nikki alone, got it?"

The toddlers nodded happily. Flynn gave them the sugar and they quickly went upstairs, "Who's this?" Ms. Nikki asked annoyed, "But I have to say. She's prettier than those other girls you hang out with."

Rapunzel blushed. Flynn sighed, "Remember that project I told you about?" he asked, "The one for science?"

"Oh…that thing," Ms. Nikki said waving her hand.

Rapunzel was confused and slightly angered. Rapunzel wore a white tank top with light pink jeans and matching pink flats. Flynn sighed, "Since I don't have parents, Ms. Nikki, you have to answer Rapunzel's questions."

Ms. Nikki yawned, "Well, you two can wait till after my nap," she then headed for the stairs, "Keep the brats quiet!"

Flynn groaned and didn't reply. Rapunzel looked at Flynn, "What's with her?" she asked.

Flynn shook his head, "Don't ask," he said, "How good are you with kids?"

_Um…I can't exactly say that I'm part of a group that protects children…_ "I'm pretty good I think," she said.

"Well, you're about to find out," Flynn said, "There are the two three-year-olds you just saw, three five-year-olds, and an annoying little eight-year-old."

Rapunzel looked at Flynn, "Why did that woman start an orphanage if she doesn't like children?" she asked.

Flynn sighed, "I don't know," he stated, "But she spends most of the money from charity on alcohol and such."

_I wonder if the Guardians know about this…_ Rapunzel quickly followed Flynn upstairs, "Flynn," Flynn hummed not looking at Rapunzel, "Why did that woman call you Eugene?"

Flynn stopped just outside a room, "One word of this at school…" he threatened, "Or to your friends…"

"I promise," Rapunzel said.

Flynn sighed, "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert," he stated.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked, "Then where does Flynn Rider come from that?"

Flynn chuckled lightly and went into the room he was standing outside. He threw his backpack on the ground and walked to his bookshelf, "It comes from a book I used to read as a kid," he said pulling out a book, "The Adventures of Flynn Rider. I still read this to the other kids."

Rapunzel walked over, "This guy has everything," Flynn said, "Money, fame…pretty much everything you have," he said looking at Rapunzel, "I want to escape this; just…I don't know…"

Rapunzel looked at Flynn sadly, "I know how you feel," she said causing Flynn to look at her confused, "Mother, er, the woman who kidnapped me, she didn't give me much. I had maybe three books max, I had drawn something on practically every wall imaginable in that tower, and I cleaned it daily. When it came to school—which she didn't even know I went to—I had to rely on Merida for almost everything related to money."

"Well, at least you had friends who-wait, tower?" Flynn asked, "You never said anything about a tower."

Rapunzel shrugged smiling sadly, "Eugene!" a little girl, about eight, ran in, but then froze when she saw Rapunzel.

Flynn sighed, "What is it, Mary?" he asked.

"Who's that?" Mary pointed at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel giggled softly, "Don't point," Flynn stated, "And this is Rapunzel. She's just here to do a project, but we can't start it until Ms. Nikki wakes up from her nap."

"Oh…" Mary said, "Well she's prettier than those other girls. You didn't even bring then inside!"

Flynn rolled his eyes and Rapunzel blushed, "Was there something you needed?" Flynn asked sitting on his bed.

"Can you play with us?" Mary asked, "We're bored!"

Flynn groaned, "I just got home…" he complained.

Mary whined, "Please…" she begged.

"If I read you kids Flynn Rider, will you leave me alone?" Flynn asked.

"No!" Mary yelled, "Play!"

Flynn glared at Mary, but before Flynn could say anything Rapunzel had turned on his stereo. Rapunzel smiled and grabbed Mary and began dancing with her. Mary laughed happily. Flynn blinked in confusion. Mary laughed when Rapunzel picked her up and spun her around. Rapunzel removed her flats and began dancing with Mary again, but looked at Flynn expectantly. Flynn shook his head, "Sorry Blondie, I don't dance," he stated.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, but accepted his answer. Suddenly, the other kids came in and join in the dancing. Flynn watched in slightly amazement as Rapunzel danced in the middle of the children, but still kept quiet enough that Ms. Nikki wouldn't wake up. Mary looked at Flynn then dragged him into the middle, "What the-Mary!" he said annoyed.

Mary pushed Flynn into Rapunzel slightly, "Oof," they both said.

"Whoops," Rapunzel said backing away then laughed, "We seem to keep running into each other."

"Dance!" the two three-year-olds cheered softly.

"I thought I said I don't dance," Flynn stated, "I don't even know how…"

Rapunzel smiled and took Flynn's hand, "No time like the present to learn," she said.

"Wha…" Flynn was pulled by Rapunzel, "Whoa!"

Rapunzel laughed happily, "You have to lead, silly," she said.

"Uh…whoa!" Rapunzel pulled him again while he tried to keep up with the face paced music.

Rapunzel smiled at Flynn and, quicker than he could see, she traded places with Mary, "What?" Flynn asked.

Mary laughed and Flynn didn't realize that he was still dancing at Rapunzel's tempo. Flynn looked at Rapunzel and she just giggled and danced with the three and five-year-olds. Flynn smiled softly at Rapunzel and picked Mary up, causing her to laugh. He may not show or say it much, but these kids are the only family he's ever known. Mary may be annoying to him, but that's what little sisters are like, right?

* * *

Hours passed and Rapunzel and Flynn were putting to kids to bed. Flynn looked at Rapunzel, "You're really good with kids," he said, "For someone who was trapped in a tower for most of her life."

Rapunzel punched Flynn playfully. Flynn looked down the hall and sighed, "If she's not up in half an hour than she's not getting up till the morning. Sorry," he said.

Rapunzel just smiled, "It's okay," she said, "If we need to, I can come over tomorrow after school."

"I think that's what's going to happen," Flynn stated entering his room.

Rapunzel followed him and grabbed her bag, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked turning around.

Flynn nodded and Rapunzel turned to walk away, but then stopped and turned to Flynn, "Just for the record," she said smiling, "I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

Flynn smiled slightly, "Well, you're the first besides the kids," he stated.

Rapunzel smiled and left the falling apart house. Rapunzel looked at the house at she reached the broken gate. Rapunzel quickly walked back home. She had to talk to her parents.

**A/N I know I know. Flynn probably wasn't abused in Tangled…but I have reasons for doing this! And not just because I hate Child Abuse… Please R&R! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

"So, she's really nice?" Rapunzel asked her friends the next morning.

"Yeah," Hiccup stated, "Take away all her guilt ridden-ness and she could be a combination of you and Merida."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merida asked.

Jack, Hiccup, and Rapunzel laughed, "So, did you get the information you needed?" Jack asked Rapunzel.

"Um, no," Rapunzel said, "Flynn's…parents weren't home."

"Then why'd you get home so late?" Jack asked, "You got back just as we did."

"I was…helping watch his little siblings," Rapunzel smiled nervously.

"You know we can totally tell that you're lying, right?" Hiccup asked deadpanned.

"Punz, what did he do?" Merida growled.

"Nothing!" Rapunzel said putting her hands up, "I just promised him I wouldn't say anything about what I learn. Even to you guys. Sorry…"

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Trust me," Rapunzel said, "It hurts me not to tell you guys, but I promised."

Merida, Hiccup, and Jack sighed, "Alright," they said.

Rapunzel smiled, "Well, I've got to get to History," she said, "Bye guys!"

"Bye," Hiccup, Merida, and Jack said waving.

Rapunzel looked behind her and didn't see her friends. She pulled out an envelope and quickly found Flynn's locker. She walked by the locker while slipping the envelope into the hole at the same time. Rapunzel turned just as Flynn came to his locker with his friends. She bit her lip and hoped she didn't cross the line. She quickly hid in a side hallway and watched as Flynn opened his locker and the envelope fell out, "Looks like another love letter," one of Flynn's friends said laughing, "Why do you get so many?"

Flynn smirked, "It's the smolder," he stated picking the envelope off the floor.

"Dude, did you miss breakfast?" another boy asked, "'Cause your stomach sounds like it's eating itself."

"Uh, yeah," Flynn said, "Over slept."

The first bell rang causing Rapunzel to jump slightly, "Later Flynn," Flynn's friends said.

Flynn rolled his eyes and opened the envelope. His eyes widened and Rapunzel just smiled softly before heading to her class. Flynn took out the small note inside, "For lunch…" he whispered then looked around and spotted Rapunzel walking away.

Flynn looked at envelope of cash before back at the tiny figure of Rapunzel. He smiled before grabbing his stuff for class and putting the cash in his jean pocket before closing his locker and heading to class. Unknown to Flynn, or even Rapunzel, Jack watched the entire thing from start to finish, "So…he has money problems," Jack concluded, "Or…maybe it's worse than that."

Jack shook his head, "If and when Punz is ready to tell us, she will," he said then flew off to help Merida in math.

* * *

Flynn and Rapunzel walked in slightly awkward silence, "Thanks," Flynn suddenly said, "For the money."

Rapunzel smiled and moved a loose piece of her hair behind her ear, "No problem," she said, "I have a question."

"Shoot," Flynn stated.

"From what I've seen of your personality so far," Rapunzel said, "I can't think of any reason for you to be a playboy. So, why?"

Flynn chuckled and shook his head, "To be honest," he stated, "It wasn't intentional. A couple of girls asked me out because, well, this," he gestured to his face and Rapunzel giggled slightly, "I went out with them on one date; didn't like them and didn't call them again. I went on one date with each girl and they blow it out of proportion."

"Oh…" Rapunzel laughed, "Boy does the school have you wrong."

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

Rapunzel smiled, "You're sweet," she said, "And you care for those kids as if they were your younger siblings. That's something any girl would love to see in a guy."

Flynn blinked. Suddenly, thunder sounded, "Odd," Flynn said, "The weather man didn't say anything about rain. Come on," he said, "Tommy and Tiffney are scared of thunder and Ms. Nikki will just push them away."

Rapunzel nodded and the two hurried to the orphanage. Flynn and Rapunzel entered the broken down house, "Eugene!" the two three-year-olds ran to Flynn and held his legs.

"Oh," Rapunzel quickly took Tiffany into her arms, "It's okay. There's no need to fear thunder."

Rapunzel's eyes scanned over the room quickly. When she saw no signs of Pitch, she began to gently rock the little toddler. Flynn just held Tommy, "Eugene!" Flynn sighed.

"Yes, Ms. Nikki!" Flynn called.

Ms. Nikki came downstairs, "Who's that?" she asked.

Flynn and Rapunzel sweat dropped, "Rapunzel…for the project…" Flynn answered.

"I thought we already did that?" Ms. Nikki stated then hiccupped.

"No, you slept all afternoon yesterday," Flynn stated.

Ms. Nikki groaned, "Too tired to do anything…" she stated.

Flynn glared, "The project is due Monday!" he yelled, "It's Friday! We need your input!"

Ms. Nikki suddenly passed out on the floor. Flynn groaned and the bottom fell out outside. Rapunzel looked outside, "Mind if I stay till the rain lets up?" she asked.

"Sure," Flynn said annoyed with his guardian.

Mary came running downstairs with the three five-year-olds in tow, "Eugene!" Mary yelled, "We saw lightning!"

"It's a thunderstorm," Flynn stated, "There's going to be lightning."

"But it was really close to the window!" Mary yelled.

Flynn and Rapunzel looked at each other. Mary and the other three grabbed ahold of Flynn's pants, "We're scared," a little girl said.

Flynn sighed, "Alright, we'll go to my room," he said, "Come on."

Rapunzel followed Flynn upstairs and tried to dodge the passed out caregiver. The two teens and children entered the room, "Eugene…can you read us a story?" Tommy asked scared.

"I suppose," Flynn said, "You want Flynn Rider?"

"No, other story," Mary said, "The fairy story!"

Rapunzel's ears perked up slightly. Flynn sighed, "Alright," he said, "But I haven't touched that book since Tommy and Tiffney were two. I don't even know if I still have it…" Flynn set Tommy on the bed and got up.

Thunder sounded and all the kids attached themselves to Rapunzel somehow. Rapunzel looked at Flynn as he searched his bookshelf, "What…what book is this?" she asked.

Flynn hummed as if processing the question, "Oh," he said, "Just a book Ms. Nikki used to read to me when I was little," he moved several books, "It was before she started her drinking problem…"

"About…fairies?" Rapunzel asked slowly.

"No, just one…" Flynn stated, "I know what you're thinking, boys don't do fairies, but-ah ha! Found ya!"

Rapunzel went wide eyed when he found a book, but not just any book. The Book. Flynn walked over and noticed Rapunzel's shock, "What?" Flynn asked.

"You have this book," Rapunzel whispered.

"Yeah," Flynn stated, "Why? Did you?"

"Yes…but…do you believe in Jack Frost?" Rapunzel asked.

"What?" Flynn asked, "No, of course not. It's just a silly story."

Rapunzel looked down, "Why, do you?" Flynn asked.

"Yes," Rapunzel stated looking back up at him.

Flynn just hummed, "Whatever…" he said.

Rapunzel glanced out the window, but then quickly turned back in shock, "Uh…you okay Blondie?" Flynn asked.

Rapunzel slowly sat Tiffney on the bed and walked over to the window slowly, "Rapunzel?" Flynn asked, "Look, if this is about Jack Frost-" Flynn was cut off when Rapunzel shushed him.

Rapunzel looked out into the thunderstorm, "It can't be…" she whispered.

Flynn watched Rapunzel with confusion, "I think you need to sit down, Blondie," he said.

Flynn walked over to Rapunzel, but then she went wide eyed, "Get down!" she yelled pushing Flynn to the ground.

Flynn opened his mouth, but no words came out before the entire window shattered and the wall collapsed. Flynn covered his head and all the kids screamed, "What the heck?!" Flynn yelled then turned to the kids, "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes," Mary said shakily.

Rapunzel turned to what was once the window and saw Pitch standing there, "Hello little Guardian," he said smirking.

Flynn turned in shock, "Wh-who the heck are you?!" he yelled.

Rapunzel looked at Flynn, "You can see him?" she asked shocked.

"He's tall, pale, dressed in black, and blew a hole in the room," Flynn stated, "Of course I see him!"

"Well, glad to see someone still believes in the Boogieman," Pitch laughed.

"You're joking," Flynn said deadpanned.

"What do you want, Pitch," Rapunzel asked standing up, "I won't let you hurt anyone here."

Pitch chuckled, "I have a surprise for you, little human," he said.

"Hello Flower," Rapunzel stiffened and turned quickly along with Flynn.

"M-Mother…" Rapunzel said fearfully.

"That's not your Mot-oh…that mother…" Flynn said shocked.

Rapunzel backed up, but was grabbed by Pitch. Rapunzel screamed, "Blondie!" Flynn yelled, but was held to the ground by something black.

"Now, now," a very old looking Gothal said, "This has nothing to do with you, Boy."

"Let me go!" Rapunzel yelled.

"You're coming back with me, Rapunzel," Gothal stated.

"No!" Rapunzel said sternly, "I will _never_ go back with you! I will never stop trying to get away from you! And I will _never_ let you use my hair again!"

_Hair?_ Flynn wondered, but then winced in pain. Rapunzel screamed again as Pitch cut her arm with a nightmare sand knife, "Rapunzel!" Flynn yelled.

**A/N And the drama returns! Sorry about the cliffy…Please R&R!**


	23. Chapter 23

Jack, Merida, and Hiccup were in the cabin with Kelly with Toothless beside Hiccup, "You never explained how you trained a Night Fury," Kelly said to Hiccup.

"Easy," Hiccup said smiling, "Just show any dragon trust and the rest will follow."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Sure…" she said.

Suddenly, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup's friendship necklaces began to glow a bright pink. The four teens in the room looked at them, "Um, are they some sort of mood necklaces?" Kelly asked, "And if so…what does pink mean?"

"They've…never done this before," Hiccup said.

"But it seems to be the same shade as Rapunzel's necklace," Merida stated.

The three Guardian teens went wide eyed and looked at each other, "You don't think…" Jack whispered.

"What?" Kelly asked generally confused.

"Rapunzel's in danger!" Jack yelled.

"Jack go," Hiccup said standing up, "Merida and I will be right behind you."

"Please tell me you have bow and arrows," Merida said panicked as Jack flew out of the cabin at full speed into the pouring rain.

"Yes, but explain first," Kelly said seriously.

"Complicated!" Merida yelled, "Look, if you give me the bow and arrows I promise we'll explain afterwards. Just please! Rapunzel is my best friend!"

Kelly softened, but then became determined, "Hold on," she said going down the hall of the cabin.

Merida tapped her foot impatiently. Suddenly, Kelly came out in a black skin-tight outfit, her long black hair in a ponytail, and a bow and arrows in her hands, "Here," she said giving them to Merida.

"Uh…why are you dressed like that?" Hiccup asked nervously.

"I lost my best friends to death," Kelly said crossing her arms, "I'm not about to let it happen to anyone else."

"But-"

"We don't have time for this!" Merida yelled, "If you're coming get on the dragon!" Merida pulled Hiccup into the pouring rain towards Toothless, who was waiting outside.

Kelly followed instantly and got behind Merida, who was behind Hiccup, "Hurry bud," Hiccup said and Toothless flew off with a loud roar.

* * *

Rapunzel screamed loudly, "Let me go!" she yelled.

Flynn struggled to get out of the black magic hold while the children cowered in the corner, "Their fear…" Pitch laughed, "So delicious."

Rapunzel continued to struggle, "Come on now Rapunzel," Gothal said annoyed, "It's only imprisonment for all eternity."

Flynn glared at Gothal and continued to struggle, "What the heck is this stuff?!" he yelled.

"It's called magic, dearie," Gothal smirked, "Dark magic to be precise."

Flynn went wide eyed in shock, "Shocked dear?" Gothal asked walking up, "I've been alive for over 800 years…" she looked at Rapunzel, "Because of my little flower…"

Rapunzel struggled and glared at Gothal, "I won't let you use my hair, ever!" she yelled, "My friends will come for you once they know I'm gone!"

Gothal smirked, "Not if they can't remember you," Rapunzel went wide eyed.

Gothal chuckled, "Not if I can help it," Gothal was suddenly thrown back by a blast of ice.

"Jack!" Rapunzel yelled happy to see the soaked Jack.

"Was that ice?" Flynn asked shocked.

"Jack Frost," Pitch chuckled, "Well isn't this a surprise."

Flynn was shocked as Jack slowly started to come into view, "Let Punz go!" Jack yelled holding his staff threateningly.

Pitch chuckled, "Gothal, why don't we give the poor boy a choice," he said smirking.

Jack's eyes narrowed, "No!" Rapunzel yelled.

Jack turned when he heard the kids scream, "No!" Jack and Flynn yelled when they saw Gothal how a sword at the kids.

"Leave them alone!" Flynn yelled and struggled harder.

Gothal chuckled, "This can easily be avoided, Rapunzel," she said smirking.

"Stop it!" Rapunzel yelled tears starting to show, "Just stop it!"

Gothal smirked, but suddenly cried out in pain and held her wrist that once held the sword, "Get away from them you Witch!" Merida yelled from Toothless in the rain and aiming an arrow at Gothal.

"Pitch!" Hiccup yelled.

Kelly suddenly had ten small knifes in her hands and threw them at Pitch. Pitch cried out in pain, but the knifes somehow completely missed Rapunzel, "Kelly?" Jack asked shocked.

Kelly jumped off of Toothless and flipped in the air once before landing inside the room, "Who the heck are you," Pitch asked holding his arm, "I don't remember you in the group of humans chosen."

Flynn still continued to struggle to get out of the dark magic hold, "I don't know what you're talking about," Kelly stated, "But I won't allow friendships to be broken by death,"

"And what about these children?" Kelly and everyone turned to see Gothal holding Mary by the neck with a knife under her chin.

"Mary!" Flynn yelled, "Leave her alone!"

Mary was crying, "Eugene!" she yelled.

Flynn growled and somehow broke free of the magic, "I said…to let her go!" he attacked Gothal.

Mary fell to the ground, "Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled and quickly took her hair out of the braid and grabbed the knife from Gothal's hand before she could stab Flynn with it.

Flynn turned in shock, but then quickly grabbed Mary and rolled out of the way of one of Gothal's magic attacks. Suddenly, Rapunzel screamed, "Pitch!" Hiccup and Merida yelled angrily.

"Don't touch the hair you idiot!" Gothal yelled.

Jack attacked Pitch, "Don't touch her period!" he yelled.

Toothless fired a fireball at Pitch that sent him into a wall, cracking it slightly. Kelly held up her hands and small knifes came out of her gloved fingers while Merida readied the bow and arrow at Gothal, Jack had his staff at Pitch and Toothless roared loudly, "I thought you said we didn't have to worry about the teens," Gothal hissed.

"I thought there was only three other than the girl!" Pitch yelled.

Gothal groaned and sent Jack, Hiccup, Toothless, Merida, and Kelly into a tree about a mile away. Rapunzel gasped and back away, "I'll be back, Flower," she said grabbing a handful of blonde hair, "But first…" she quickly sang the healing song.

"No!" Rapunzel yelled pulling at her hair as it began to glow, "No!"

Rapunzel fell backwards as the now younger Gothal released the hair, "We'll be back," with that said, Gothal and Pitch disappeared.

Rapunzel was breathing heavily, "Punz!" Jack yelled flying over to her, "Are you okay?"

Rapunzel was breathing heavily, but nodded, "Yeah…yeah I think so," she said between breaths.

"Rapunzel," Merida jumped off of Toothless and hugged the slightly older girl, "Thank goodness…"

Rapunzel held onto Merida tightly, "It's okay, Punz," Jack said bending down to his first believer, "It's okay."

Hiccup soon joined his friends in trying to calm the blonde down. Flynn held Mary close doing the same thing. Kelly arrived and saw this, "Not to interrupt," she said causing everyone to look at her, "But I believe I was promised an explanation."

"That sounds nice," Flynn stated, "Because I want to know how the heck Jack Frost is floating in front of me!"

Jack was shocked, "Book," Rapunzel stated.

Jack sighed, "Both of you sit down," he said, "This is a long story…"

**A/N R&R please and thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

Flynn was holding his head as he tried to process everything given, "So let me get this straight, Blondie," he said, "You have magical hair that can heal _anything_ when you sing a song, that Viking is the first ever dragon rider, the Scot cannot miss her target with bow and arrows, and your best friend is Jack Frost…"

"Pretty much," Jack stated as he dried himself off with Merida, Hiccup, and Kelly.

Flynn covered his eyes with his hands and fell on his bed groaning. Kelly was leaning against the closed door with her arms crossed and damp towel around her neck, "And you're part of a team with Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, and The Tooth Fairy called the Guardians who protect children from…The Boogieman…"

"Yep…" Merida stated throwing her damp towel over her shoulder, "And Rapunzel, Hiccup, and I are the only humans to ever join the group."

"Someone wake me up…" Flynn said with his eyes still covered.

Rapunzel bit her lip, "Um, Flynn…" Flynn didn't reply, "Flynn…"

"What?" Flynn snapped looking at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel flinched, but went over to Flynn and began wrapping her hair around his arms where he had bruises from Gothal's magic hold. Flynn blinked; "Just hold still," Rapunzel stated then began to sing her song.

Flynn followed the glow of Rapunzel's hair until it came to his arm. When Rapunzel finished her song, she removed her hair and Flynn went wide eyed, "Okay…not dreaming," he said.

Kelly tilted her head, "Okay," she said, "This still isn't the weirdest thing I've seen."

"What the heck have you seen then?!" Flynn yelled.

Kelly gave Flynn a deadpanned look, "I'm an assassin. If I told you everything I've seen; you'd be scarred for life."

Flynn paled. Kelly stood up straight, "So, this Pitch guy has teamed up with your kidnapper?" she asked Rapunzel, "Who is apparently an 800-year-old witch."

Rapunzel nodded, "I still can't believe you guys didn't tell me Pitch got away!" Jack yelled at his friends.

"We knew you'd be overprotective," Hiccup stated as he tried to dry Toothless off.

Jack glared at Hiccup and he just shrugged. Flynn looked at the Guardian teens, "So now what?" he asked, "If you're The Guardians of Childhood what do plan on doing?"

"We defiantly need to talk to North," Jack stated.

"Have fun with that," Flynn stated lying down on his bed again.

"Yeah…you two have to come," Merida stated.

"What?" Flynn asked sitting up.

"North needs to know that you're involved," Rapunzel explained slowly.

"Then just tell him," Kelly stated, "He's Santa right? Shouldn't he have a list or something that he checks?"

"It's not the simple…I think," Hiccup said turning to his friends, "Is it that simple?"

"I don't know…" Rapunzel said, "Mot-I mean…Gothal and Pitch have seen them with us…couldn't that put them in danger?"

"I can handle myself," Kelly stated crossing her arms.

"But wasn't it you that said you didn't want to kill anymore?" Hiccup asked.

"So I won't kill anyone," Kelly stated, "Problem solved."

"I don't think you get it," Merida stated, "Pitch controls fears and nightmares. He can get into your head."

Kelly rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine," she stated.

"Same for me," Flynn stated, "I'm not Captain of the Swordsman's Club for nothing. And I've had a few lessons in Martial Arts."

"But what about the kids," Rapunzel said to Flynn, "What if Pitch uses them against you?"

Flynn looked at Rapunzel, "Look," Hiccup said, "I know you two are probably used to handling things on your own, but this is something far more dangerous than you have been through before."

"I doubt that," Kelly stated.

"Kelly," Jack said, "Would you just trust us and come with us?" he turned to Flynn, "Both of you."

Flynn groaned, "Didn't you just say Pitch attacked the children of the world not even a month ago?" Kelly asked, "Wouldn't that put the kids here at risk?"

Flynn perked up slightly, "That's right," he said glaring at the group.

Jack sighed, "Okay, since we obviously aren't going to get you to the North Pole to see the Guardians…" Jack looked out the window and saw golden dream sand, "Sandy!" Jack flew out.

Flynn followed a golden stream of sand as it went to the kids and they fell asleep smiling. Jack suddenly came in, "Sandy's getting the others," he stated.

"What?" Kelly asked confused and slightly shocked.

* * *

"Oh dear," Tooth said flying around the worriedly, "North, what do we do?"

North was stroking his beard, "I'm afraid I do not know," he said, "Zis sort of zing is half our problem and half the Protectors of ze Earz's."

"What?" all the teens asked.

"Protectors of the Earth?" Jack asked confused.

"Yeah," Bunny stated, "You're actually one of them Frostbite."

"What?" Merida, Jack, Rapunzel, and Hiccup asked shocked.

"Ze Protectors of ze Earz are ze Seasonal Spirits," North said.

"What…" Jack whispered shocked.

"Jack," Tooth said calmly, "You do nothing more than you normally do. You are only called that because…well, the seasons have important parts in the Earth. Without them, the Earth would over heat, or be frozen solid."

"You're actually the first ever person to become a Seasonal Spirit," Bunny stated.

"Why?" Jack asked shocked.

"Normally ze season vork zemselves, but as darkness in ze vorld began to grow, ze seasons started to become tainted. It vas Manny vho suggested ze idea of Protectors for zem," North explained, "But zat vas long before ve vere even chosen."

The teens in the room were confused, "Ta become a Seasonal Spirit," Bunny stated, "Is actually a lot harder than becomin' a Guardian of Childhood. Manny isn't the only one who has ta choose ya. Ta become one Manny, Mother Nature; the original spirit ta control the seasons, and the four elements must agree on the person."

"Elements?" Flynn asked speaking up for the first time, "Like earth, wind, fire, and water?"

"Yes," Tooth said and turned to Jack, "As the Spirit of Winter, Wind had to agree. This is why you're able to control the wind with ease. This also make you the Knight of Wind. The Seasonal Spirits are sometimes called the Elemental Knights."

Jack was shocked, "But now ze problem is…ze ozer Protectors of ze Earz have yet to be chosen," North stated.

"Spring must be chosen by Water, Summer by Fire, and Fall by Earth," Tooth explained, "And it took centuries on top of centuries for Manny, Mother Nature, and Wind to choose Jack. Who knows when the other Protectors will be chosen?"

"So what are you planning on doing?" Kelly asked.

"Very good question…" North stated.

"I feel very satisfied knowing the kids are protected by you guys," Flynn stated sarcastically.

Sandy made images and had a frown on his face, "Sandy's right," Tooth said, "This sort of thing hasn't happened before and the fact that the Protectors aren't complete just makes it worse."

**A/N Slight cliffe and if you know the fandom well enough, then you should know where this is going :) Please and R&R!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Eugene!" Flynn stiffened, "Where are you?!"

"Dang it…" Flynn muttered, "I was sure she'd be out till morning."

"Eugene!" Ms. Nikki yelled.

"Coming!" Flynn yelled getting off his bed.

Rapunzel walked beside Flynn when he stood up. Flynn looked at her confused, "I don't trust Mot-Gothal," she stated.

Jack nodded in agreement and Flynn sighed. Flynn and Rapunzel walked out, but the others stayed hidden where they could watch, "Why is she still here?" Ms. Nikki asked.

"Project," Flynn stated.

"It's almost seven!" Ms. Nikki yelled.

"And the project is due Monday," Flynn stated crossing his arms.

Ms. Nikki groaned, "You and those brats are annoying…" she stated.

"What?" Merida hissed.

"She needs a few quarters," Tooth growled.

Sandy kept the children asleep with worried looks, "How did we miss this?" Bunny asked shocked.

"Jobs," Jack stated.

The Guardians winced, "Don't call them brats," Rapunzel stated, "They're children who need homes!"

Ms. Nikki glared at Rapunzel, "Who do you think you are Girly?" she asked.

"If she raises her hand towards Punz…" Merida threatened her hand going to the arrow case on her back.

Rapunzel glared crossing her arms, "Blondie, stop," Flynn stated holding his arm somewhat protectively in front of Rapunzel, "What did you want Ms. Nikki?"

"Who's been drinking my beer," Ms. Nikki asked, "I just bought it!"

Flynn glared, "No one but you," he stated, "I wouldn't touch that stuff even if it meant me leaving this place with the kids."

Hiccup held his hand up to stop Toothless from jumping to Rapunzel's aid, at least, not yet, "Then where the heck did it go?!" Ms. Nikki yelled.

"In your mouth…" Flynn muttered, "I don't know. I don't even go in the kitchen because there's not even food in there. Just alcohol."

Everyone in the room went wide eyed and turned to the kids, "Okay," Merida growled lowly, "I'm killing that woman…" Hiccup and Jack quickly grabbed Merida before she did something stupid.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ms. Nikki growled.

"It means you don't do want you're supposed to," Rapunzel stated deadpanned.

"Stay out of this!" Ms. Nikki yelled at her.

"I will not!" Rapunzel yelled, "This is child neglect! Why'd you even start this orphanage if you don't even care for children?!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Ms. Nikki raised her hand to hit Rapunzel and Hiccup, Jack, and Merida went to stop her, but Flynn pushed Rapunzel away and took the hit, "Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled.

Flynn held his left eye, "Ow," he muttered.

Rapunzel bent down to Flynn, "Stupid boy," Ms. Nikki stated and raised her hand again.

"Drop it!" Merida yelled holding her bow and arrows with an angry face.

"What the-who the heck are you?" Ms. Nikki asked.

"Merida Dunbroch," Merida stated, "And I said to back away from them."

"You may be rich, but you can't tell me what to do Dunbroch," Ms. Nikki stated.

Tooth flew over to Flynn, her inner mother coming into play, completely unseen by Ms. Nikki. Hiccup came out on Toothless, "Dragon…" Ms. Nikki said frightened now.

"If you won't listen to a Dunbroch," Hiccup stated angrily, "Then maybe you'll listen to a Dragon Trainer."

Toothless growled dangerously. Ms. Nikki backed away, "Nice Night Fury…" she said scared.

Rapunzel smiled at her friends, "Nobody hurts our friends," Merida stated, "Even if one is a playboy…"

Flynn looked at Merida and Hiccup confused, but then held his eye again, "Since when does Eugene have any friends?" Ms. Nikki asked, "Let alone people like yoooo-ah!" Ms. Nikki suddenly slipped on some frost and fell down the stairs.

Jack floated above the stairs, "Whoops," he said, "She was supposed to go backwards…not down the stairs…"

Rapunzel leaned over the railing, "Is she ok-ah!" the railing cracked.

"Rapunzel!" Jack quickly caught her, but got pulled down as well, "Whoa!"

Flynn quickly grabbed them, "Oh good grief your cold!" Flynn yelled.

"Sorry," Jack said and let the wind fly him and Rapunzel back up.

Flynn rubbed his hands together to get them warm again, "What the heck happened?!" Merida yelled.

"This house is extremely old," Flynn stated, "I'm surprised the floor hasn't given out yet."

"Are you okay, Punz?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Rapunzel nodded, "I'm fine. Pitch and M-Gothal are scarier."

Tooth flew down to Ms. Nikki, "I believe she's okay," she said, "No bleeding, but she may have a headache when she wakes up."

Rapunzel sighed with relief then turned to Flynn, "Let me fix your eye," she said, grabbing an end of her hair.

"I'm fine, really," Flynn said, "She's done much worse."

"What?" the Guardians yelled.

"If I hadn't sworn off killing…" Kelly muttered.

"Hold still," Rapunzel said, "And close that eye. I don't want you in more pain or go blind from the glowing."

Flynn sighed, but closed his eyes. Rapunzel place her hair straight over Flynn's eye and began to sing her healing song. Once she finished, she removed her hair and Flynn opened his eyes, "That felt weird," he stated.

Rapunzel giggled, "So, what do we do about her?" Kelly asked pointing to the unconscious woman at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing you can do," Flynn stated, "Trust me, I've tried, but there are no other orphanages in this area and they won't move us out of this area unless we're adopted."

"Well that's stupid!" Merida yelled, "You guys are being abused and neglected…where the heck do you even get food?!"

Flynn winced slightly at Merida's loud tone, "Don't wake the kids," Flynn hissed, "And I have my ways…"

Everyone stared at Flynn, "You steal…" Rapunzel said breathlessly.

"Wouldn't you?" Flynn snapped slightly.

North said some things in Russian then in English, "Oh I feel so stupid," he said, "Zis is vhy you are on Naughty List every year since you vere seven…"

Flynn rolled his eyes, "Oh you poor dears!" Tooth said motherly.

"Stop it, alright," Flynn snapped, "This is why I never told anybody. I don't want pity."

Everyone was silent until Merida glared, "You're a big idiot," she stated causing Flynn to turn to her in shock, "Punz…call your parents while I call mine."

"What?" Flynn asked, "What are you doing?"

Merida pulled out her phone and rolled her eyes, "My family is of Scotland Royalty," she stated, "We still have a huge influence in Scotland…that woman is going to jail even if I have to point an arrow at the guy at the top," she began punching in numbers, "Punz, call your parents and tell them they're going to have a few more kids for a while."

"What?!" Flynn yelled, but noticed Rapunzel pull out her phone, "Blondie!"

"I wouldn't try to stop them," Jack stated, "Once they set their mind to something, it's not easily changed."

"Oh come on!" Flynn yelled, "I'm fine how I am."

"Mom," Merida walked away, "I need your help…"

"Can I talk to my mom or dad please?" Rapunzel stated then was quiet for a while, "Dad? I need a favor…" Rapunzel walked down the stairs.

"Oh great…" Flynn muttered.

**A/N Please R&R! **


End file.
